


Summer In Your Eyes (Lifeguard!Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes Modern Summer AU)

by loveforpreserumsteve



Series: Seasons Series [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Modern Bucky Barnes, Modern Steve Rogers, Pining, Possibly Unrequited Love, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-03-29 12:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 65
Words: 62,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19019926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveforpreserumsteve/pseuds/loveforpreserumsteve
Summary: "With a sigh of relief and an ache in his heart of the longed familiarity, Bucky dropped his bag. Home, Bucky took in a grounding breath. Crossing the small room, Bucky plopped face first down on the bare twin size mattress. The frame was a bit snug with Bucky's feet almost hanging over the end of the bed. But that didn't stop Bucky's eyes from fluttering shut. Didn't stop Bucky from taking in a deep breath of the smell of fresh air and lake water.'Finally,' Bucky contently sighed, 'I'm home.'"-Modern Stucky AU-Smut and other mature content***I don't own Marvel or the characters of Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes, nor any of the other Marvel characters





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> To keep up-to-date with everything that's going on in my life, my fics, and to see cute pictures of my pets, be sure to follow me on instagram @loveforpreserumsteve ❤
> 
> Much love and appreciation  
> Minnie ❤❤❤

**One:**

The house, although clearly vacant for the better part of four years, still looked the same.  There was still a tire swing hanging from the large tree out front that shaded too much of the front yard for much of any flower to thrive there for long.  And although Bucky's mom, Winifred, always talked about cutting it down, she never made good on it.

Not that she necessarily needed to considering the vegetable garden that she often tended to that sat peacefully off to the side.  Where she would grow cucumbers and green beans and the occasional attempt at tomatoes.  Tomatoes seemed to be the only thing that Winifred was incapable of growing.  Each year she'd talk dreamily about picking luscious tomatoes off the vine and cooking them with a bit of olive oil and some mozzarella cheese.

It never happened though.  Each year, they would come up bad.  _An omen_ , Bucky's dad, George, would claim.  _Damn insects_ , Winifred would curse.

"Jesus," Bucky exclaimed, bracing himself against the dashboard as Becca completely demolished Winifred's garden.

"Oops," Becca winced and harshly stopped the silver Toyota Prius.

"Well," Mandy smirked and leaned forward from the backseat, "Maybe the tomatoes will grow now."

Playfully, Bucky rolled his eyes and climbed out of his car.  Stretching his arms high above his head as their parents pulled into the driveway.  Hearing the doors open, Bucky smirked over his shoulder, spotting Winifred with her arms crossed along her chest while shaking her head in disapproval at Becca's clear recklessness.

"I'm never riding with her again," Bucky dramatically stated, tugging down his rucked up t-shirt.

Of course, Winifred didn't find it very amusing and instructed Bucky, "Unload the car."

Doing as he was told because the mom-voice was still the most terrifying thing that Bucky had ever heard in his life and sent him right back to his childhood.  Which, admittedly wasn't that long ago.  Especially since he had only been eighteen for three months.  But that didn't negate that hearing the mom-voice immediately took him back to all the things he had ever done wrong in his life.

Especially once it reached the epitome of mom-voice with her no nonsense mom-level of Because I Said So, "James, car."

Glancing over at Becca, Bucky gave her an encouraging grin before sighing and heading over to their parents' maroon red Jeep Wrangler.  Opening the trunk, Mandy playfully bumped her hip against Bucky's.  Simply living for the few inches she had grown over the year.  Mandy still wasn't as tall as Bucky, but she clearly didn't mind.

"Ready for school to start?"  Mandy curiously asked, pulling her unruly, windswept brown curls into a ponytail.

Playing the role of teen angst, Bucky threw his head back to dramatically sigh and told her, "I just graduated.  Let me have this."

"So dramatic," Mandy teased, rolling her eyes and mocked, "Aren't you supposed to be the big brother?"

Of course, she was right.  Bucky was the oldest.  Still, he joked, "If you want a good big brother, call Sam."

"Please," Mandy scoffed, "That boy is a daddy if I've ever seen one."

"Oh my god," Bucky scoffed, scandalized by what his younger sister just said about his best friend.

"You see daddy every day," Tibby innocently stated, sleepily rubbing her eyes as she looked up at her older siblings.

Bucky gave Mandy a pointed look, but Mandy didn't seem to care as she threw her head back in her laughter.  Sighing, Bucky shook his head and picked the youngest -- and possibly cutest -- Barnes up into his arms.  Balancing the six year old on his hip, while also grabbing a large duffle bag from the Jeep.

Tibby rested her head on Bucky's shoulder as Bucky headed over to the house.  The house had originally belonged to Bucky's grandpa, George's dad.  When he passed though, he left it to George.  This was the first time that they were staying at the house though.  Needing those years to properly mourn.  But even now, Bucky didn't miss the way that George's eyes were glassy and misty.

Especially as George stood there by the porch looking at the empty rocking chair.  It was still there, exactly where he left it all those years ago.  The chair that he used to sit for hours watching the hummingbirds come up to the feeder that had long sat empty since Grandpa's passing.

Bucky's heart clenched in his chest and he hesitated by the open door.  Bucky could hear the muffled sounds of Becca arguing with Winifred, but his attention was focused on George.  Setting Tibby down, Bucky bent over so they were at eye level before he sweetly instructed, "Go help Mom unpack."

Tired, Tibby let out a defeated sigh, "Oh-kay."

Standing back up, Bucky ruffled Tibby's brown curls and watched as she entered the house before setting down the duffle bag he was carrying.  Crossing the porch, Bucky glanced over at the rocking chair and couldn't deny how nostalgic he felt in the moment.  It felt like old times.  It felt as though at any minute, Grandpa, shriveled  and gray haired, would take his place in the seat.  That Grandpa would smile warmly at Bucky like he had so many other times.

"You okay?"  Bucky asked, placing a comforting hand on George's shoulder.

George nodded and covered Bucky's hand with his own.  Giving Bucky's hand a reassuring squeeze, George softly stated, "Yeah, I’m okay."

Bucky nodded because he understood.  They were going to be okay.  They had been gone too long.  And Bucky couldn't wait to see what the summer held for them.  Especially what it held for himself.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/738225211-summer-in-your-eyes-lifeguard-steve-rogers-and>


	2. Two

**Two:**

Taking in a deep breath, Bucky took his first step into the house.  Immediately, Bucky was greeted by their hyper Labrador Retriever, Thor.  Affectionately petting Thor's large head, Bucky glanced over to find their Doberman Pinscher, Loki, sprawled out on the sofa.  Bucky was sure that if dogs rolled their eyes, Loki would be doing just that.

Dropping his duffle bag carelessly on the last step of the staircase with all the others, Bucky was more cautious with his guitar case.  Using as much gentleness as possible as he leaned the case against the wall.  Even standing there for a moment longer to make sure that it wouldn't fall over.

"So, bub, what's the plan for tonight?"  George asked.  Shouted, really, over the commotion of Becca's pleading and Tibby's singing, across the rooms.

"Oh, ya know," Bucky stretched his arms up and tapped his hands on the archway leading into the living room.  Realizing that he was finally tall enough to reach it and taking a moment to reminisce about the way that he and Steve would try their hardest to seem taller.  The memory brought a small smile to Bucky's face, the way that most of his Michigan summers did.

"Should we expect Connie to be joining us?"  Mandy questioned while cutting a turkey sandwich diagonal down the middle.  There was a mischievousness in Mandy's tone that instantly made Bucky cautious of his younger sister.  Wondering if she knew something that she shouldn't.

 _No_ , Bucky went to say.  It was right there on the tip of his tongue, but before he had the chance to form the simple word, Winifred cut in with, "Connie is such a sweet girl.  You should invite her down for a week."  Enthusiastically, Winifred suggested, "We could have bonfires with s'mores, and I'm sure that Connie would love to try water skiing since she's always talking about trying new things."

Taking half of Mandy's sandwich, Mandy feigned annoyance with Bucky and in jest stated, "She must be really special to still be putting up with _you_."

Around a mouthful of turkey on rye with pickles and spicy mustard, Bucky flashed a crooked smirk and sent a mischievous wink to no one in particular.  Chewing the sandwich and watching his family joke with one another, Bucky milled over whether he should tell them that he and Connie had broken up the previous week.  After all, they liked Connie.  But what wasn't there to like?

Connie was the ideal girl that parents wished that their children would end up with.  She was smart without rubbing it in someone's face.  Nice without reason or expectation of something in return.  And funny without being cruel or needing to twist insecurities into the punchline for a cheap laugh.

Swallowing the bite, Bucky decided that now wasn't the time, and was quick to finish his stolen half of the sandwich before quietly excusing himself from the kitchen.  They didn't need to know every little thing that happened in his life, after all.  Or at least, that's what Bucky tried to reason.  Figuring that they didn't necessarily need to know the real reason why they had broken up.

Bucky gave Thor a good scratch between his ears before he grabbed his bag and headed upstairs and over to the room that had been bestowed upon him as a child.  It being a summer room had never changed the fact that it was Bucky's.

Rounding the corner and bumping his hip on the railing as always, Bucky headed down the hallway to the last room.  The smallest room.  The room right next to the laundry room.  The room that had always screamed _reject_ but felt like home.  Sometimes, Bucky felt more at home in that room than his regular bedroom back home.

Besides, Bucky didn't mind having the smallest room.  At least he didn't have to share the way that his sisters did.  Three to a room?  Yikes and no thanks.

With a sigh of relief and an ache in his heart of the longed familiarity, Bucky dropped his bag.  _Home_ , Bucky took in a grounding breath.  Crossing the small room, Bucky plopped face first down on the bare twin size mattress.  The frame was a bit snug with Bucky's feet almost hanging over the end of the bed.  But that didn't stop Bucky's eyes from fluttering shut.  Didn't stop Bucky from taking in a deep breath of the smell of fresh air and lake water.

 _Finally_ , Bucky contently sighed, _I'm home_.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/738494030-summer-in-your-eyes-lifeguard-steve-rogers-and>


	3. Three

**Three:**

Bucky's eyes hadn't been closed for longer than an hour before he felt someone poking an indent into his cheek.  Bucky groaned for the person to leave him alone.  In hopes to deter the person, Bucky turned his head so he was resting on his sore cheek.  Of course, that didn't stop them.  Instead, they just moved onto abusing his other cheek.

"This is why you always get a full face of shaving cream at sleep overs," a raspy voice stated in mock disappointment.

It didn't take long for Bucky's eyelids to fly open and for him to roll onto his back to get a better look of the girl sitting on the bed next to him: Natasha Romanoff.  Of course, due to Bucky's abrupt action and the small bed, she nearly toppled off the side.  With a giggle and a snort, she regained her balance and teased, "You excited to see me?  Or am I better in your dreams?"  Even wiggling her eyebrows playfully, causing Bucky to laugh.

Sitting up, Bucky accepted Natasha's invitation of a hug and wrapped his arms firmly around her torso.  Although Natasha's frame was naturally tiny, she gave Bucky's body a squeeze that felt strong enough to break his ribs.  If she wanted to.  Luckily, Natasha didn't.  Instead, she pulled back and held Bucky's shoulders as she studied him at arms-length.

Bucky wondered what Natasha saw.  His hair was longer.  Not too long though.  Just longer than the last time she saw him last.  Which was two spring break vacations ago.  Bucky was taller.  More gangly.  More awkward.  But for the most part, Bucky thought he looked exactly the same.

As Bucky's brows furrowed under Natasha's scrutiny, Natasha flashed an endearing grin and exhaled a sigh of relief, "There's James."

Playfully, Bucky rolled his eyes at Natasha using his real name and he pushed her hands off his shoulders.  Natasha feigned hurt -- even pouting her lower lip for added affect -- as she asked, "Didn't you miss me in the slightest?"

"Nah," Bucky teased as he looked her over.

Natasha had changed more than Bucky had in the wake of each other's absences.  Her hair was shorter, in a blunt cut that reached towards her shoulders, and had been dyed red.  Not just any red.  Firetruck red.  Like _The Little Mermaid_.  It suited her well.

Scratching his chin in a pensive manner, Bucky mocked, "Something's different about you, hmm?  What is it?"

Natasha matched Bucky's mockery and her face scrunched the way that it typically did when she was thinking.  Whether real or imaginary.  "Maybe," she drawled, "It's because I've grown three inches."

Bucky pretended to think before finally shaking his head, "No, it isn't that…"

"Maybe," Natasha perked, sitting up a little straighter and glanced down at her body, "It's that I've… filled out."

With a smirk and a quirked brow, Bucky briefly broke character to glance at Natasha's chest.  Indeed, her body had naturally developed predictably.  Pretending to be impressed, Bucky nodded congratulatory at Natasha's natural achievement the same way that she had done when Bucky's voice started to crack all those years ago.

Natasha stood from Bucky's bed then and bowed while Bucky applauded.  Even standing to give her a theatrical standing ovation.  To keep up the charade, Natasha started exaggeratedly posing like a pinup model.

Giggling because of their antics, Bucky pulled Natasha in for another hug.  Ruffling the red strands, Bucky told her, "It looks good.  It suits you."

"Ya think?"  Natasha asked, cocking her head to the side and narrowing her eyes, studying Bucky to see if he was lying to her in any way possible.  Bucky nodded his confirmation and she questioned, "Why?"

With a dramatic, wistful sigh, Bucky held his hand up to his heart and set his gaze into the ceiling in far off wonderment, "Because you are the heart and soul of my existence."

Natasha cackled at that and tugged Bucky towards the door while suggesting, "C'mon, let's go to the pit."

Although Bucky would rather do anything other than hang out at the lake channel twenty minutes away, he still followed Natasha downstairs.  Bucky's family was still getting situated in the house, but Natasha hopping off the second to last step caused Tibby to momentarily stop dressing Loki up as a princess.

Tibby turned, fairy godmother wand in hand, to watch the two older teens.  Looking entirely surprised by Natasha not following the Barnes' rules of no jumping and no running in the house.  Tibby lowered her voice, "Mommy wouldn't like that."

"It's okay," Natasha winked at Tibby and lied, "I'm a spy, so I can do whatever I want."

Good-humoredly scoffing, Bucky grabbed Natasha's arm and pulled her out of the house.  Once outside, Bucky joked, "If Tibby starts climbing bookcases and back flipping off them, I’m not even going to hesitate to put all the blame on you."

"Please," Natasha playfully rolled her eyes and scoffed, "I'll be the one showing her the proper form and give her a score of straight tens."

"You're ridiculous," Bucky chuckled, dropping Natasha's arm.

Opening the driver side of her magenta 1998 Nissan Sentra, Natasha claimed, "I think you're just jealous."

"Is that so?"  Bucky asked, climbing into the passenger seat.

Wiggling her eyebrows and flashing a devilish grin, Natasha confirmed, "Yup."

"Well, let's not open that can of worms," Bucky teased as Natasha started the pre-owned car and gracefully pulled out of the driveway.

"Fine," Natasha feigned exasperation and Bucky couldn't help but look at her with the utmost of adoration.  Even when she purposely played the one genre of music that Bucky couldn't stand, just to mess with him while turning and taking the long way.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/738530610-summer-in-your-eyes-lifeguard-steve-rogers-and>


	4. Four

**Four:**

It never officially felt like summer to Bucky until he was on the beach, surrounded by all the local kids while he shared a large beach towel with Natasha.  Their shoulders touching, no matter if they were laying on their stomachs or on their backs.  The warmth radiated off of their bodies and the sweat that came from them spending so long in the sun together was comforting to each other.

They were at the pit.  Which was really a large plot of land off a more secluded part of a lake channel that some rich dead guy donated to the youth after his childhood sweetheart died of ovarian cancer.  Apparently, the pit was the spot where the couple had their first kiss back in the early 70s when people used to park.  Like a Lover's Lane type of place.

It was nice enough.  If one didn't mind the overwhelming smell of B.O.  And if one didn't mind hearing mindless shrieks and barks of laughter.  Really it was an okay place, if one didn't mind teenagers.

"Ya know," Natasha started, raising so she was resting on her elbows.  Before she continued her thought, she nudged Bucky with her knee to make sure that he wasn't asleep.

"Hmm?"  Bucky hummed, lifting his head off his shirt that he was using as a makeshift pillow, and mimicked Natasha's position.  Even stretching out his legs and crossing them at his ankles.

"We should live here when we're old," Natasha started.  Bucky was watching her, and Natasha could tell that he was watching her, so she smirked over at him.  She had a persuasive grin on her reddening pale face as she continued, "I'm serious.  Just think about it!  Buck and Nat, together --"

Bucky's gaze wandered past Natasha and his mind followed shortly after.  There were people applying sunblock to themselves and their companions.  There were people playing volleyball.  Nothing out of the ordinary.  No one too noteworthy.  Then, Bucky saw _him_.

It took Bucky a moment to realize that the attractive, muscular, damn-near Adonis, wasn't just some random guy.  No, it wasn't some new guy.  It was _the_ guy.  It was none other than Steve Rogers himself.  Even if it had taken Bucky a moment to realize so.

Steve was a year-round lake kid.  His house was ten minutes from the pit and across the street from the Romanoffs' vacation home, which allowed all of them to grow up together.

Obviously, Bucky had missed a lot over the four years that the Barnes' had been absent from the lake house.  Steve was taller, his shoulders broader than Bucky remembered.  Bucky remembered the Steve Rogers from four years prior.  The boy that had been shorter than Bucky.  The boy who's golden blond hair had been longer, shaggier, causing Steve to shake the locks from his face with a quick snap of his neck.  The boy who had liked comic books and video games and could spend hours speaking of them both.  The boy who had played sports: soccer, baseball, tennis, and track, despite his asthma.  The boy who loved astrology and dreamed of being an artist.

The first boy that Bucky had ever had a crush on.

Bucky being a boy himself, at the time, he didn't realize that it was a crush.  Bucky assumed that he enjoyed Steve's company the way that all friend's enjoyed each other's company.  Innocent and platonic.  Yet, Bucky soon realized that he didn't like hanging out with Steve in the same platonic way that he liked hanging out with Natasha.  With Steve, Bucky found himself giddy when Steve accidentally knocked his knee against his or when Steve would playfully shove at Bucky's shoulder.  Bucky found himself daydreaming about his sky-blue eyes and wishing for Steve to direct that wide grin at him.

Of course, Bucky had found others attractive before Steve, both boys and girls, but Bucky had never had a crush on any of the other boys.  Even as Bucky watched Steve make his way across the beach, he could feel the familiar warmth in his stomach as Bucky's body remembered how it used to feel to be around Steve.

The closer Steve got, the more Bucky could see.  The white tank top that Steve was wearing had a picture of a skeleton surfing a bright blue ocean with a neon pink sky behind it.  The blue in the graphic matched the blue swim trunks that Steve wore perfectly.  Barefoot, Steve walked along the sandy beach and ran his hand through his face, while Steve laughed at something that his friend said next to him.

"Earth to James," Natasha scoffed, waving her hand in front of Bucky's face to regain his attention.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/738615500-summer-in-your-eyes-lifeguard-steve-rogers-and>


	5. Five

**Five:**

Blinking, Bucky turned his attention away from Steve and back to Natasha.  Bucky pushed my black frame sunglasses back up his nose and said, "Sorry, what?"

"Weren't you listening?"  Natasha scoffed again and sat up.  She glanced down the beach, not noticing Steve -- who was quickly approaching -- and turned back to face Bucky, "Were you perving on Wanda?"

Bucky discreetly shook his head but before he could defend himself, Steve noticed them.  Cheerily, Steve greeted, "Nat!"

Pausing in her accusations, Natasha looked up.  When she realized who it was, she squealed, "Steve!"

Natasha stood from the towel then and pulled Steve in for an all-encompassing hug.  Only then did Steve notice Bucky, and as he pulled away from Natasha, Steve greeted him with a nod, "Bucky."

Bucky nodded in acknowledgement, feeling his throat dry as Steve sent that smile that Bucky had often thought about over the years his way.  A blush started coloring Bucky's cheeks underneath the weight of Steve's gaze and Bucky turned his attention to the boy next to Steve, if only to save himself from drooling over his former crush.

"Right," Steve nodded, almost as though he was just now remembering his friend.  Natasha was evaluating the ruggedly handsome boy while Steve introduced everyone, "Clint, this is Natasha --" Steve gestured over "-- and Bucky."

"Nice to meet you," Clint stated with a sincere grin.  He simply glanced at Bucky before turning his attention to Natasha.

Bucky couldn't blame him, of course, since he turned his own attention immediately back to Steve.

"So, how've you been?"  Steve asked while Bucky questioned, "Wanna sit down?"

Since they had both talked at the same time, they paused and took a moment.  Then, Bucky answered, "I've been okay," but Steve had replied too, "Sure, that'd be great."

Bucky moved to sit up fully and sat crisscross, making room for Steve on the towel.  Steve sat down, mirroring Bucky, and Steve asked, "What have you been up to?"

"Not much," Bucky shrugged.  Clearing his throat, hoping that it would relax and curiously questioned, "What about you?"

"Not much," Steve mocked.

A smirk crossed Steve's face and Bucky realized that Steve was teasing him.  Bucky softly chuckled and elaborated, "I've just been busy procrastinating about getting things around for school in the fall."

"And in your free time?"  Steve joked.  Before Bucky could answer though, Steve added, "Have you played _Don't Enter 7_?"

"Not yet," Bucky sighed in disappointment at himself, running his hand through his dark brown hair.

"Dude, what have you been doing?"  Steve theatrically joked.

Bucky shrugged, "Just been busy.  I mean, my girlfriend is into R.L. Stine, so I've been catching up and reading his novels."

"Ooh, a girlfriend?  She hot?  I bet she's hot," Steve teased, causing Bucky to blush.  Steve's smirk stayed on his face and he stated, "R.L. Stine is good.  Fun.  Good, summer reading.  The Fear Street series especially.  Have you read, Cat?"

"Cat?"  Bucky questioned, quirking a brow.  Bucky assumed that Steve was messing with him and he asked, "You're joking, right?"

"No," Steve shook his head and moved over a little so Clint could take a seat on the towel next to him while Natasha sat down in her original spot beside Bucky.  Trying to give Clint more space, Steve moved, so he was slightly closer to Bucky.  With his knee almost touching Bucky's and Bucky could feel the butterflies in his stomach start to flutter.  Steve continued, "I know that it sounds lame, but it's a really good book."

"What book?"  Natasha asked, easily encroaching on Bucky and Steve's conversation.  Causing Bucky to be both grateful and annoyed.

"Cat by R.L. Stine," Steve answered.

From beside Steve, Clint dramatically threw his head back to groan in annoyance.  When Clint faced them all again, he clarified, "It's such a lame book."

"Whatever," Steve scoffed.  He glanced over at Bucky and gave him a can-you-believe-him look before Steve told Bucky, "Don't listen to him.  Clint didn't even finish it."

"That's because it was lame," Clint defended himself and smirked over at Natasha as he ran his hand through his dark blond hair, shamelessly flexing his bicep in the process.

Bucky turned and looked over at Natasha and playfully bumped his shoulder against hers.  There was a blush starting on the apples of her cheeks and Bucky smirked.

Natasha sat up straighter, pushing her shoulders back confidently, and flashed a large smile, "A book about cats?  Sounds purr-fect to me."

With Bucky's nerves still tense, Bucky chuckled loudly at Natasha's obvious pun and he immediately hated himself for doing so.  Sure, Bucky would've laughed anyway, but it would've been quieter.  He would've still had his dignity.  However, with Steve there, Bucky's body was antsy.  His every nerve vibrating, humming with the knowledge of Steve being there.

"You kitten me right meow?"  Steve questioned with a quirked brow and a crooked grin on his face.  He leaned back to rest on the palms of his hands, making his shoulders seem broader than before, and he told Natasha, "It's about a lot of creepy cats."

"So," Bucky pressed his lips together to stop himself from laughing before he could questioned, "You could say that they're oc-cat-ists?"

Steve barked out a laugh and fell back onto his elbows as he threw his head back in his hysterics.  Bucky's cheeks flushed, and his smile grew.  Natasha and Clint were laughing as well, but Bucky could only hear Steve's laugh.  And it was absolutely music to his ears.

Once Steve was done, he sat up and breathlessly stated, "See, I knew there was something missing when you were gone."

"Oh?"  Bucky questioned, intrigued by Steve's comment.

"Yup," Steve nodded and smiled over at Bucky, "It wasn't nearly as fun."

 _Stay calm_ , Bucky internally told himself while his heart began to pound aggressively in his rib cage.  _Stay calm_ , Bucky reminded his lungs as they panicked and he almost gasped like a fish out of water in his attempt to simply breathe.  _Stay calm!_   Bucky bit the inside of his cheek until he tasted blood, trying to stop his lips from stretching too wide and betraying himself and relayed the silent message of just how much he had missed Steve over the years.

"So," Steve started after a moment.  He stretched out his well sculpted legs in front of Bucky's, crossing them at his ankles as he asked, "Are you staying for the summer?"

Not entirely trusting his own voice, Bucky simply nodded.  Steve nodded too and started, "We should get togeth--"

"Shit," Clint interrupted, looking at his phone.  They all turned to look over at him and he blushed, "Sorry, but we gotta go."

Steve stood up when Clint did, and Clint said, "It was nice meeting you."

"You too," Bucky stated while Natasha just nodded.  Bucky looked over at Steve and prayed this wasn't the last time that he would be seeing Steve as he offered, "See you around?"

"Yeah," Steve readily agreed with a nod.  He flashed that dazzling smile at Bucky again before he followed Clint while calling over his shoulder, "See ya."

"Bye," Natasha smiled, waving after the two boys.

"Bye," Steve chuckled.

Bucky kept his gaze on Steve, even though he was uncomfortably turned just so he could look behind himself.  Steve and Clint climbed into a forest green Chevrolet Silverado, with Steve climbing in behind the wheel.  Once the truck started, Bucky turned to face the front again, realizing that Natasha was still watching the truck.

"Huh," Natasha finally said when the truck could no longer be seen.  She reclined back on the towel and said, "Never thought I'd find one of Steve's friends attractive."

"Never?"  Bucky teased with a quirked brow.

Natasha rolled her eyes and said, "You don't count because you were my friend first."

"Uh huh," Bucky sarcastically agreed, reclining back as well.  Bucky smirked, "I know you only use me because you want my sisters as your own."

"Well, duh," Natasha mocked, playfully bumping her shoulder against Bucky's.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/738637485-summer-in-your-eyes-lifeguard-steve-rogers-and>


	6. Six

**Six:**

Natasha pulled into the gravel driveway just as the sun began to set.  She turned the dial on the radio to lower the volume and dreamily stated, "God, the sky is beautiful."

"Like raspberries and orange cream that drip from the lips of a lover," Bucky declared in a mock philosophical voice.

"You're such a poet," Natasha replied with a small smile.  Gazing adoringly up at Bucky, she playfully poked his cheek while teasing, "I bet you have all the girls wrapped around your finger."

Bucky rolled his eyes and climbed out of the car, "Goodnight, Nat."

"Night," Natasha softly stated.  Blowing Bucky a kiss, Natasha flipped on her brights before honking her horn and pulling out of the driveway.

As Natasha drove down the street, Bucky stood there watching until she turned the corner and drove out of sight.  Letting out a small sigh, Bucky turned and headed up to the house.

"Hey kiddo," a voice called from the porch.  Bucky snapped his head up, momentarily thinking of Grandpa.  Of course, it wasn't him.  It was George.  He sat in a chair next to the rocking chair as if Grandpa really was there.

"Hey," Bucky smiled and walked towards George.  Bucky sat down on the porch next to George's legs and George softly ran his hand through Bucky's brown tresses.  Bucky always loved when people soothingly ran their hands through his hair.  It was comforting and mentally transported Bucky back to his five-year-old self that used to call out for George in the middle of the night to fight the monsters that were certainly hiding under his bed.

"How was your day?"  George asked, still mussing with Bucky's hair.

Bucky closed his eyes and leaned his back against George's chair, "Good.  Yours?"

"Good," George said.  There was a slight tremble in his voice and Bucky opened his eyes.  Turning to look up at him, George waved Bucky's silent concern away, "It's just been a weird day."

Bucky's mind immediately wandered to Steve and Bucky agreed, "Yeah.  Weird."

George's hand briefly stilled, as he asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," Bucky glanced up at George again, "Do you?"

"No," George stated, and brushed off, "Just the same as always."

There was a comfortable silence as they sat there in the night breeze.  George's hand kept running through Bucky's soft brown hair.  The same brown hair that Bucky had inherited from George and the hair that he had inherited from Grandpa.  Bucky had inherited a lot of his traits from George.  Growing up, Bucky would look at old photos of George and would be able to spot himself in his dad's features.

"I miss him," Bucky finally said after a moment, possibly ruining the little moment.

George's hand stalled before he said, "Me too, bub.  Me too."

Bucky sighed and gave George's legs a comforting squeeze.  Wishing that he could just pause this moment.  Wanting to only ever stay in this summer forever.

"Hey," Becca greeted, rounding the porch.  Her bare feet padded over and put her hands on her hips as she asked, "You want to watch a movie?"

"Depends on what it is," George chuckled as he climbed out of his chair.

"Yeah, no more serial killer documentaries," Bucky added, standing up with the help of George.

"What's wrong with serial killer documentaries?"  Becca asked, crossing her arms along her chest, ready for an argument.

"Nothing is wrong with them," George conceded.

"Then, why no documentaries?"  Becca's brows were furrowed, and Bucky couldn't help but spot his own habits in his sister's mannerisms.

"Because it's not appropriate for Tibby," George reasoned.

"Because if I watch any more, I'll be featured on one of them and you'll be the victim," Bucky deadpanned, stretching again.

Becca rolled her eyes before agreeing, "I guess."  Sighing, she let her arms fall to her sides in defeat, "Fine.  But what are we going to watch instead?"

George and Bucky exchanged a look, neither of them had thought that far.  They just knew what they didn't want to watch.  Finally, George started leading the way and said, "We'll figure it out."

"Alright," Becca agreed, falling in line.  As they started heading into the house, Becca narrowed her eyes suspiciously at Bucky, "How's the pit?"

"Same as always," Bucky answered with a shrug, trying to be as nonchalant as possible.

Becca played the annoying kid sister role perfectly as she teased, "Any cute boys?"

And Bucky wasn't sure if Becca was asking for herself, or if she knew about Bucky's crush and was taunting him.  Either way, Bucky claimed, "Just the same that were here before."

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/738860747-summer-in-your-eyes-lifeguard-steve-rogers-and>


	7. Seven

**Seven:**

"Is this what you plan on doing all summer?"  Winifred asked from the kitchen while Becca watched a show that dramatically reenacted paranormal encounters, and Mandy laid on the other couch, texting her friends.

Becca glanced away from the TV to exchange a look with Mandy and answered, "Yeah, pretty much."

"What about you, bub?"  Winifred specifically asked Bucky.

Glancing up from his guitar, Bucky pursed his lips as he feigned thought.  Then, Bucky copied Becca, "Yeah, pretty much."

"I don't even know why we came here when you're all cooped up in the house, just like you would have been if we had just stayed home," Winifred ranted to herself while she prepared lunch.

Bucky, Becca, and Mandy all exchanged a look before Bucky smirked and turned his attention back to his guitar.  Mindlessly strumming a melody that had popped into his head a few nights prior when he was lost in his dreams of Steve Rogers.  Sure, it had only been a brief encounter a few days ago, but it was almost as though Bucky had never gotten over that pesky crush from his early teens.

"I mean, honestly," Winifred continued, practically voicing Bucky's thought for him.

As George entered the house through the row of open French doors, Thor and Loki perked at the seeming intrusion and started loudly alerting the other family members of George's entrance.  Distracting everyone in the room, they all looked over at George.  Finally noticing the commotion that he caused, George paused.  Amused, George announced, "Boat's ready!"

Mandy nodded in acknowledgement while Bucky continued strumming his guitar.  Distractedly, Becca asked, "When are you thinking about taking it out?"

George shrugged and there was a youthful glint in his eyes as he suggested, "Now?"

"How boat it?"  Tibby gleefully giggled at her attempt to make a proper pun.  Looking expectantly at her older siblings and receiving a proud wink from Bucky.

"See," Winifred exclaimed, leaving the kitchen with Thor following after her, hoping to pick up any crumbs that she might drop.  She put her hands on her hips and lectured, "That's how one spends their summer vacation."

Bucky rolled his eyes while Mandy retorted and low key mocked their mom, "It's summer vacation.  A vacation is where one relaxes."

"Yeah, I thought that was the whole reason why you both became teachers," Becca started and assumed, "So you'd have the summers off."

Instead of arguing, Winifred simply stepped outside and promptly made her way to the dock.  George crossed the open layout to grab the cooler filled with the lunch that Winifred had prepared.  Smiling on his way out of the house.

"Teenagers," Tibby dramatically threw her arms up and rolled her eyes before leaving the house.

Of course, due to Tibby's outburst, the three older Barnes' siblings bust out into laughter.  They probably should have predicted Tibby's comment considering Winifred and George often made the same exclamation, it was still funnier and cuter coming from the sassy six year old.

As the laughter died down, there was a loud knock at the door.  The three looked at one another, trying to see who would be the unlucky one to answer the door.  Reluctantly, Becca stood from her seat beside Bucky and headed for the door.  Muttering to herself on the way, "No, it's okay, I'll get it.  It's not like I'm watching my favorite show or anything."

Shaking his head, Bucky averted his attention back to his guitar.  If any of them were like Winifred, it was Becca.  That was why they fought so much.  They were simply too similar, and were constantly butting heads in their stubbornness.

"Is it a new episode?"  Bucky heard a familiar raspy voice along with an extra pair of footsteps down the hallway.

"No," Becca honestly answered while dramatically continuing, "But why should that matter?  It's still my favorite show."

"Right, I get it," Natasha agreed, entering the living room behind Becca.

"Of course, _you_ do," Becca stated, taking her seat beside Bucky.

Bucky piped up then and teased, "Jeez, are you here for me or my sisters?"

"Why not both?"  Natasha wiggled her eyebrows, causing Bucky to playfully shake his head.  Turning his attention back to his guitar, Natasha asked, "What are you playing?  It's nice."

"Just a little something," Bucky discreetly answered.  _For Steve_ , Bucky wanted to add, but Natasha didn't even know that Bucky liked boys, let alone her neighbor and their childhood friend.

"Again," Natasha started, "You must have to fight the girls off with a stick."

"I'm sure Connie does that for him," Mandy teased, trying to get comfortable on the sky-blue sofa.

"I'm sure she does," Natasha agreed with a giggle.

Trying to get the attention off himself, Bucky asked, "Why are you here?"

"Can't I just hang out with my best friend?"  Natasha questioned.  Bucky looked up and gave her a quirked brow.  After a short stare-off, Natasha strategically caved, "Okay.  So, I found out that Steve's friend, Clint, is a lifeguard along with Steve, and I need someone to go with me --"

"I'll go," Bucky quickly stated, hoping that it wasn't too eager.  Although Bucky was dying to see Steve, he didn’t want to seem too suspicious.

Yet, Natasha didn't seem to notice that Bucky had readily agreed to accompany her because she rambled, "Because I can't go by myself because I don't want to come off as a stalker --"

"I'll go," Bucky tried again.

Still no luck as Natasha continued, "And I can't go with any of my other friends because they're all working."

Bucky wasn't sure if he should've been offended or not.  After all, he didn't even seem to be in Natasha's top five choices.  Or at least, that was what it sounded to Bucky in the moment.  But Bucky was also preoccupied with thoughts of Steve, so he wasn't really paying attention to Natasha, so who knows.

However, Bucky wanted to see Steve.  So, when Natasha was done talking and looked expectantly at Bucky, he agreed again, "I'll go."

"Really?"  Natasha asked, almost shocked.

"Yeah," Bucky scoffed and pushed his guitar off his lap.  He stood up, stretched, wiggling his fingers towards the sky, and noticed Natasha watching.  Smirking, Bucky teased, "Like what you see?"

"Duh," Natasha mocked hopped off her seat on the arm of the sofa.  On her way to the door, she teased, "Girls love the tortured, starving artist type."

Slipping on a blue t-shirt, Bucky internally questioned, _yeah, but do boys?_

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/739030285-summer-in-your-eyes-lifeguard-steve-rogers-and>


	8. Eight

**Eight:**

The worst thing about the public pool was the public.  There were kids splashing each other and yelling while their parents sat in their own little worlds off to the side.  It was completely infuriating and an experience that Bucky would wish to avoid in the future.

Natasha and Bucky were off to the side.  They had managed to snag two of the lounge chairs furthest away from the pool and had set up camp.  Natasha had wanted the spot so she could discreetly watch Clint as he sat on the top of the tall lifeguard chair.  Bucky had agreed to the spot so he could discreetly watch Steve as he worked in the kiddie pool area.

Steve was good with the kids.  Steve was overlooking a group of four-to-six year olds who were actively participating in -- and loving -- the game, Shark in the Water.  Bucky remembered playing the same game with his sisters, Natasha, Steve, and some other kids that they grew up with.  Although it wasn't a team game, there was an unspoken alliance among the trio to never tag each other when they were the shark.

"Why is he so cute?"  Natasha dramatically whined from beside Bucky.

Bucky turned his head, briefly focusing his attention on Clint, and shrugged.  Clint was cute.  Bucky just didn't find Clint as cute as Steve.  Obviously.  But Bucky could see why Natasha was crushing so hard on him.

"I mean, how is it fair for anyone to be so good looking just sitting there in a pair of navy-blue cargo shorts and a white bro-tank?"  Natasha asked with a heavy, wistful sigh.

Bucky gave a sideways glance to where Steve was.  Now leading the kids in a game of Simon Says.  Bucky also wondered how someone could look so attractive in the regulated navy-blue cargo swim trunks and white tank with _guard_ stitched across the chest.  It was too cute.  Too much.

Rolling onto his stomach, Bucky rested his head on his folded arms.  Looking over at Natasha, Bucky asked, "How long are we going to lay here gawking at the lifeguards?"

"I don't --" Natasha paused and turned her attention to Bucky.  There was a devilish grin on her slightly sunburned face, "We?  Lifeguards?  As in plural?"  Natasha sat up and moved her sunglasses down the bridge of her nose and looked around the pool, "Who's caught your eye, Barnes?"

"No one," Bucky lied and buried his face into his arms to hide his blush.  Bucky tried to convince Natasha, "Slip of the tongue.  A royal we."

"I don't believe that for a second," Natasha replied.  Leaning over, she poked Bucky's ribs, so he'd squirm away, and whined, "C'mon who is it."

With a sigh, Bucky propped himself up on his arms.  He wasn't really going to confess his crush on Steve, but he also wasn't given that much time to think of a lie either.  Instead, a girl called out, "Nat?!"

"Hildy!"  Natasha merrily greeted the girl.  As Natasha climbed off her lounge chair, Bucky rolled over onto his back, so he wouldn't seem rude.

"I didn't think you were gonna be here till early August," Hildy stated, ruffling Natasha's vibrant red hair.

"Yeah, well," Natasha shrugged and pointed back at Bucky as she teased, "Had to keep an eye on him."

Since Hildy was evaluating Bucky, Bucky took a moment to look over the girl.  Black hair styled into envious braids that nearly reached down to her belly button.  Bucky could easily tell that she was in charge.  Not by the regulated navy-blue one-piece and white shorts.  No, Bucky could tell that she was in charge by the energy that simply radiated from her strong frame.

Smugly smirking back at Bucky, Natasha wiggled her eyebrows as she assumed that Hildy was the lifeguard that Bucky had been watching.  And although Hildy was obviously beautiful, she wasn't the lifeguard.  In fact, Bucky was having a difficult time with concentrating on her at all.  Only wanting to watch Steve.

Looking down at his lap, Bucky shook his head, knowing that he was a sorry sucker.

"So," Natasha lowered her voice and asked Hildy, "What do you know about Clint?"

"Well," Hildy started.  Clearly thinking about her classmate and coworker, and coming up with, "He's… Clint."

"Oh, c'mon," Natasha pleaded, "You have to know _something_."

Hildy thought for a minute before exclaiming, "Oh!  He was involved with a couple of charities.  Like for the hearing impaired and stuff."

"Aww, he's an activist," Natasha cooed, holding her hand to her chest as she looked over at Bucky, "Did you hear that?  He's a good guy."

Bucky nodded in acknowledgement and itched to roll onto his stomach, so he could discreetly watch Steve again.  Especially since the two girls weren't exactly conversing with him.

Just then though, there was commotion coming from the kiddie pool.  Curiously and unapologetically, Bucky glanced over to find Steve looking over a girl's scraped knee.  Causing Bucky to absolutely melt at just how adorable Steve was.  Especially when Steve kissed his hand and gently pressed it to the girl's knee.

"Plus, he's friends with Ha--" Hildy started but paused.  She cleared her throat as though it was a natural interruption before continuing, "Steve.  Clint and Steve are like two peas in a pod."

"They would be," Natasha stated, the eye roll evident in her tone.  Teasing, Natasha tapped Bucky's foot, "Just like James."

"James?"  Hildy repeated.  Bucky hummed as though Hildy had called for him, and he reluctantly turned his attention from Steve to the powerful young woman standing in front of his lounge chair.  She introduced herself, "Hildy."

"Bucky," he corrected as he introduced himself.  The only one who called him, James, was Natasha.  Sitting up fully, he extended his hand out to the girl and stated, "Nice to meet you."

"You too," Hildy agreed giving his hand a quick shake before settling her arms across her chest.  Conversationally, Hildy questioned, "So, how do you two know each other?"

"Our dads were fraternity brothers," Natasha answered while Bucky replied, "We grew up together."

Hildy nodded and asked, "How long are you both here for?"

"All summer," Bucky answered with a large, shit-eating grin.  Glad that with his dark glasses, no one could see where he was actually looking.  Especially as he was watching Steve in his periphery while Steve herded the children out of the designated kiddie area.

"Fun," Hildy enthusiastically stated.

Bucky nodded, still watching Steve as he agreed, "So much fun."

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/739069534-summer-in-your-eyes-lifeguard-steve-rogers-and>


	9. Nine

**Nine:**

"What's going on over here?"  Steve's deep voice broke through Bucky's thoughts and caused Bucky to pretend that he hadn't been watching Steve's every step on his way over to them.  Bucky tried to seem mildly surprised as he glanced up at Steve, but when he gazed as Steve's muscular arms that were attractively crossed along his broad chest, Bucky's mind understandably went a little hazy.

"Just meeting the new guy," Hildy declared with her signature sly smile directed at Steve.

"New guy?"  Steve asked, looking down at Bucky.  Glancing at the abandoned lounge chair beside Bucky, Steve took a seat and nonchalantly tapped Bucky's knee to gain his attention as he asked, "Is that supposed to be you?"

Bucky's insides were fuzzy, bubbly, like champagne on New Year's Eve, under Steve's gaze.  Trying to remain calm, Bucky shrugged and replied, "Guess so."

Steve was amused as he informed Hildy, "Bucky's a legend.  A lifer."

"Is that so," Hildy deadpanned.  Steve nodded and Hildy curiously asked, "Then why haven't we met?"

"Family took a hiatus for a few years," Bucky honestly answered.

"Why's --" Hildy started, but Steve tried to stop her from finishing her question by sharply waving his hand in a chopping motion in front of his throat "-- that?"

Bucky cleared his throat before replying, "My grandpa passed away."

Hildy's expression took on a mortified twist as she quickly apologized, "I'm so sorry.  I, I didn't know.  I'm so sorry."

"It's alright," Bucky reassured and glanced over at Steve as a remorseful expression etched its way across Steve's stupidly handsome face.

Not wanting to be caught staring, Bucky looked over at Natasha and found that she was already watching him.  There was an interested expression on her face and she quirked her brow at Bucky once their gazes locked.  When Natasha knew that she had Bucky's undivided attention, she pointedly glanced over at Steve.

Bucky's heart stuttered and he could practically hear his blood rushing in his ears, preventing him from hearing Steve speak.  Steve cleared his throat and Bucky snapped his gaze back to the handsome blond.

"Sorry, what?"  Bucky asked, trying to keep the blush from spreading across his face.

Steve smirked and asked, "Did you want to vanquish zombie hordes and be defenders against evil apocalypse preppers?"

"Oh, um, yeah," Bucky answered, trying to find the words that conveyed, _yes, I'd love to_ , and, _I'd love to do more than that with you_.  But not in an intense, obvious way.

"Great," Steve grinned and stood up.  He briefly dusted off his swim trunks before extending his large hand out to Bucky.  Bucky's brows furrowed as he looked up at Steve questioningly as Steve scoffed, "Well?  Ya comin'?"

"Now?"  Bucky asked, clarifying.  Steve nodded his confirmation and Bucky quickly grabbed a hold of Steve's outstretched hand, allowing him to pull Bucky up off the lounge chair.

They stood close for a moment as Bucky regained his balance and Bucky attempted to not stare at Steve.  As it turned out, they were the same height.  Which was a thrilling realization that caused Bucky to want to do nothing more than gaze into Steve's beautiful clear blue eyes.  Bucky also recognized that his attempts to keep his gaze off Steve were futile once Bucky glanced down at Steve's prominent collarbones and wondered what they would feel like beneath his fingertips.  Or his lips.

Removing his hand from Steve's, Bucky ran his hand through his tousled brown hair, trying to remain calm.  In his attempts to remain as calm as possible, Bucky took in a deep breath.  However, that was even worse as Bucky's senses were overwhelmed with the heavy coconut fragrance of Steve's practical sunblock mixed with the intense chlorine that kept wafting up with the breeze.  For a moment, Bucky found it difficult to refrain from leaning closer and pressing his face into Steve's sweaty, tan skin and taking in a big whiff.

To distract himself, Bucky grabbed his balled up t-shirt from the lounge chair and quickly pulled it over his head.  Only to be reminded of Steve again once Bucky realized that the blue fabric matched his dreamy blue eyes.

"You in?"  Steve asked Natasha and Hildy, "You and Carol in?"

"Where?"  Natasha asked while her eyes followed Clint's movements as he approached the small group.

"Back to my place," Steve answered.  He stretched his arms up and briefly clasped his hands behind his head, instantly drawing Bucky's attention to his flexed muscles.

"Can't," Hildy replied, "Date night."

Momentarily pouting, Steve directed his gaze to Natasha and Clint and prompted, "What about it?"

"About what?"  Clint asked, smirking over at Natasha when she quickly averted her gaze from him.

"My place," Steve cryptically stated.

Clint glanced at Bucky before returning his gaze to Natasha as he questioned, "Are you?"

Natasha shrugged and teased, "I don't know, it's kind of out of the way."

Playfully, Bucky rolled his eyes.  Clint chuckled and ran his hand through his dark blond hair, strategically mussing his strands and said, "I gotta stop by my house first."

"Great," Steve smiled and enthusiastically clapped his hands.  Glancing at the clock on the outside of the changing rooms, Steve stated, "Closing time."

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/739355167-summer-in-your-eyes-lifeguard-steve-rogers-and>


	10. Ten

**Ten:**

Everyone else glanced at the clock too to see that it was, indeed, going on eight o'clock, which was the public pool's closing time.  Natasha quickly gathered her items and headed towards the exit.  Not glancing back to see if Bucky was following because she knew that he would, regardless whether Bucky was ready to.  Reluctantly, Bucky followed Natasha, leaving the three outdoor lifeguards and the other two indoor employees.

Although it was a short distance to Natasha's car in the parking lot, Bucky couldn't help but glance over his shoulder to look at Steve.  His strong muscles that effortlessly flexed as he pulled the pool cover over the inground swimming pool.  What Bucky really didn't want to miss out on though was the way that Steve threw his head back as he laughed at something that his coworkers said.  Sure, they were going to hang out, but Bucky wanted to spend as much time with Steve as he could.  Especially since he had been clearly deprived over the last four years.

"Don't you have a girlfriend?"  Natasha accused, leaning against the hood of her car as she teased, "Her name rhymes with Bonnie…"

Feeling entirely too guilty in the situation, Bucky swallowed down the lump that was forming in his throat.  Leaning against the car beside her, Bucky confessed, "I did."

"Did?  As in past tense?"  Natasha clarified, tucking her hair behind her ear.  Bucky directed his gaze to his feet and nodded his confirmation.

Natasha didn't say anything for a while and even though the people around them were loud, they stood there silently.  Bucky wasn't sure what Natasha was thinking, but he knew she was watching him.  Almost as though her gaze could burn holes into his profile.

"At least," Natasha started, and Bucky feared that she would say something like, _at least you broke up before it was too late_ , even though Bucky was bi.  But Bucky was used to hearing comments like that when gossip would arise from people breaking up.  Natasha surprised Bucky though as she continued, "You were drooling over Hot Steve.  We'd have an issue if you were into Clint."

Bucky snapped his attention to Natasha.  With furrowed brows and a smirk, Bucky wanted to ask, _you're okay with this?_   Instead, Bucky questioned, "Hot Steve?"

"Well, he is," Natasha stated the obvious.  She glanced over at Bucky and bumped her shoulder against his.  Well, as much as she could considering their considerable height difference.  Nevertheless, an adoring grin grew along Bucky's face as he wrapped his arm around Natasha's shoulders.

"Makes sense," Bucky conceded, causing Natasha to look up at his face.  Childishly crossing his eyes to make Natasha laugh, Natasha pinched his side to make him squirm away.

"How are you so cute," Natasha teased, poking at Bucky's cheek to annoy him.

"Just lucky, I guess," Bucky shrugged, leaning down to companionably kiss Natasha's forehead.

"Okay, so," Steve started as he made his way over to Bucky and Natasha.  Glancing behind himself to make sure that his coworkers were locking the front gate at the changing rooms before confirming, "We'll meet up at my place in about thirty minutes?"

"Sounds good," Natasha agreed.  As she passed Steve to climb into her car, she scrunched her face in disgust and pinched her nose as she teased, "I hope you use those extra ten minutes to shower."

"Oh, c'mon," Steve playfully rolled his eyes and lifted his arm to smell his armpit, "I don't smell that bad."

"Yeah, okay," Natasha sarcastically agreed while Bucky climbed into the passenger seat.

Steve feigned offense and declared, "Buck, tell her that I don't smell _that_ bad."  When Bucky scrunched his face in mock protest, Steve playfully demanded, "C'mere and smell me.  I don't smell that bad."

Bucky nervously giggled and averted his gaze so Steve wouldn't see just how red his face probably was as he protested, "Yeah, no, I'm good."

"Fine," Steve stated with mock offense and tapped the top of Natasha's Nissan before moving away.

Natasha honked her horn and waved as she pulled out of the parking spot.  She glanced over at Bucky, and once they were at the edge of the park, Natasha smirked, "I bet you don't mind a sweaty Hot Steve."

Bucky's blush darkened as he watched Steve in the side mirror, he admitted, "You're not wrong."

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/739452560-summer-in-your-eyes-lifeguard-steve-rogers-and>


	11. Eleven

**Eleven:**

Twenty minutes flashed by as Natasha finally pulled down her street.  It was a nice suburb that surrounded a channel that twisted and turned behind houses before flowing into the lake.  It was similar to the area where the Barnes' lake house was, and Bucky was certain that if someone took a quick glance at each neighborhood, they wouldn't be able to tell them apart.

The Romanoff vacation house was towards the end of the cul-de-sac and seemed to be getting remodeled.  Bucky quirked a brow at Natasha as she pulled into her driveway.

"The basement flooded in the spring," Natasha informed, cutting the engine and leading the way inside of the tan house with navy-blue shutters.

"That sucks," Bucky feigned empathy as he stepped onto the porch.

Natasha shrugged and brushed off the comment, "It's justice for the way that Kris treated Mandy."

Bucky shook his head, but couldn't help the smile that crossed his face.  Some might even call it karma that Natasha's younger brother, Kris', room was flooded after how he treated Mandy.  Bucky couldn't help but feel like the universe was looking out for his sister who had been led on by a close friend and had her teen heart broken.  No, not broken.  Pulled out and tap danced on it.

Stepping into the Romanoff house, Bucky was momentarily on-guard.  He hadn't seen Kris since the _incident_ , and he wanted to keep it that way.  Bucky wasn't a violent person, but if looks could kill…

Thankfully, Kris didn't seem to be home.  The tension eased from Bucky's shoulders as he followed Natasha down the hallway towards her bedroom.  Bucky was certain that the Romanoffs had only been at the vacation house for about a week, but Natasha's room was already a mess.

Piles of clothes -- both clean and dirty -- littered the floor, while stacks of books were randomly scattered around the room.  Closing the door behind them, Natasha warned, "Watch your step."

"Kind of a given by now," Bucky scoffed, plopping down on Natasha's queen size bed.

Teasingly, Natasha flipped Bucky off while she gathered some clothes.  Glancing over her shoulder, she asked, "I'm gonna take a shower, do you need to use the bathroom?"

"Nah," Bucky dismissed as he picked up a paperback from Natasha's cluttered bedside table.

"You sure?"  Natasha asked, quirking a brow at Bucky.

Settling in, Bucky theatrically lifted his arm to smell his armpit.  Taking in a deep whiff to figure out if he smelled or not.  However, all Bucky could pick up was his citriusy deodorant mixed with Natasha's apparently unscented sunblock.

Bucky gestured for Natasha to come closer, "C'mere."

Natasha's brows furrowed, and she gave Bucky a suspicious glance while her hand rested on the bathroom doorknob.  Glancing into the bathroom, Natasha questioned, "Why?"

"I wanna make out," Bucky deadpanned before stating the obvious, "I wanna know if I smell."

Rolling her eyes and exaggerating a sigh of annoyance, Natasha made her way towards her bed.  She leaned into Bucky and pressed her nose into Bucky's armpit before sniffing.

"Well?"  Bucky asked impatiently as he giggled when she purposely tickled his side.

Standing up straight, Natasha gave a dismissive shrug and stated, "I mean, it's obvious that you've been outside and have been sweating.  But it's also obvious that you're wearing deodorant to mask your natural musk."

"So," Bucky's brows furrowed and he assumed, "That's… a no…?"

"Correct," Natasha smiled and headed towards the bathroom again.  She paused with her hand on the doorknob again as glanced back at Bucky and asked, "Do you need anything else?"

Bucky feigned thought for a moment before saying, "I'm sure I can manage, if I do."

"Cool," Natasha confirmed and finally headed into her bathroom.

As she closed the door behind herself, Bucky directed his attention to the paperback in his hands.  Cream background with a hand reaching up to grab a peach hanging from a tree.  Sweet as Cream was the title and Bucky mindlessly ran his fingertips over the raised text, almost mesmerized by the cover.

Muffled, the shower water could be heard as Bucky crossed his legs at his ankles.  Opening the older book and trying to be gentle with the aged, yellow pages.  The paperback started, "'Summer had never been sweeter than when I was with him.'"

 _Same_ , Bucky thought before continuing, "'I was seventeen, and isn't that just the age of summer love?  Even years later, I know that I've never loved anyone more than I loved him.'"

Bucky paused, _whoa, isn't that a coincidence?_

Quickly, Bucky immersed himself wholly into the paperback.  The further that Bucky read, the more Bucky found himself relating to the narrator, Eloise.  With each word, Bucky prayed that her crush, Tucker, would feel the same.  Bucky wanted it to work out for them.  Bucky wanted it more than he thought he would.

"James," Natasha called, snapping her fingers to get his attention.

"Huh?"  Bucky snapped his gaze to find Natasha towel drying her hair with an amused expression on her face.

"You like it?"  Natasha assumed, gesturing towards the paperback.

Bucky blushed and admitted, "Maybe."

"Maybe," Natasha mocked, rolling her eyes as she grabbed her deodorant from her dresser.  Applying it to her underarms, Natasha said, "You can borrow it, if you want."

"The book or your deodorant?"  Bucky smirked.

Natasha narrowed her eyes at her best friend and offered, "Either or."

Lifting his hands, Bucky clapped, suggesting that he wanted Natasha to toss him her deodorant.  She did, and nearly nailed him directly in his face.  Thankfully, Bucky had quick reflexes and managed to not get injured in the process before using the fresh deodorant.

"Ya ready?"  Natasha asked, twisting her damp hair up and held it in place with a large hair clip.

"Yup," Bucky confirmed, standing from her bed and using a post-it note to save his place in the paperback.

But Bucky didn't necessarily look ready, so Natasha grabbed onto his wrist and pulled him out of the room, "C'mon."

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/739482687-summer-in-your-eyes-lifeguard-steve-rogers-and>


	12. Twelve

**Twelve:**

With her hand firmly grasping Bucky's wrist, Natasha practically dragged him out of the house.  There were butterflies swarming in Bucky's stomach and he didn't understand how he could feel so nervous when all he wanted to do was be near Steve.  One would think that Bucky would be sprinting towards the Rogers' house.  However, he stalled.  Even going so far as purposely pausing by Natasha's car to place the book inside.  Being unnecessarily gentle while doing so.

"You nervous?"  Natasha asked as they crossed the street, heading towards the cozy split-level house.

"No," Bucky scoffed and lied, "Why would I be?"

"Okay," Natasha sarcastically agreed.

Finally reaching the house, Bucky's stomach was completely flipped upside down.  As he reached up, he closed his clammy hand into a fist so he could knock on the green front door.  Knocking, Bucky tried to make it sound as friendly as possible.

After a few minutes of nothing, Bucky wondered if he should try and knock again.  Just as he was about to raise his fist again, the door opened to reveal a tall, busty blonde with a laundry in one arm balancing on her hip and a phone wedged between her ear and shoulder.  It didn't take Bucky long to realize that it was Steve's older sister, Alana.

Alana had been a mainstay in Bucky's childhood.  Being the oldest -- by four years -- she used to babysit them all.  Which Bucky had to pay kudos to her for dealing with all those kids while still being rather young herself.  Especially since she had to deal with Steve, Bucky, and Natasha's bullshit.  Like sneaking out and going down to the dock.  Or going to the Romanoffs' house while everyone was supposed to be at the Rogers'.

As Alana evaluated Bucky, a flash of recognition crossed her face, "Bucky Barnes?"  Bucky nodded his confirmation and her plump lips turned up in the same manner that Steve's did as she stated, "Long time, no see.  How've you been?"

"Good," Bucky answered.  There was a little kid squeal and Bucky glanced over to the side where Bucky assumed the sound came from up the short staircase.  A bit hesitantly, Bucky asked, "How about you?"

Alana blinked a few times, as though she was trying to clear her mind.  Sighing, she answered, "Good."  Taking in a deep breath -- like she was trying to muster up enough energy to continue through the day -- she asked, "How's Mandy?  Becca?  Ooh, and Tibby?"  Looking at both Bucky and Natasha, Alana teased, "Your parents didn't have any more kids, right?"

"No," Bucky chuckled and Natasha exclaimed, "Thank god."

"Right," Alana snorted and teasingly reminisced, "It was difficult enough with just the three of you before your sisters came along."

Bucky softly, awkwardly chuckled and Natasha playfully elbowed him as she laughed.  Glancing back up at Alana, the blonde winked, letting Bucky know that she really didn't mean it.  After a moment, Alana must have realized that they were, in fact, still standing on the welcome mat because she quickly started, "Oh, my."  She moved out of the way and gestured, "Come on in."

"Thanks," Natasha entered the house with Bucky closely following.  Immediately, the pair slipped off their shoes, and Natasha asked, "Steve in his room?"

"Yeah," Alana confirmed and closed the front door.  As Bucky went to head up the staircase to the main level of the house, Alana stopped Bucky, "He's in his room."

With his foot hovering on the step, Bucky gestured up the short staircase.  Before Bucky could ask, Natasha clarified, "He's in the basement now."

"Oh," Bucky blushed and moved out of the way, so Alana could climb up the staircase and over the baby-gate at the top.  Lamely, Bucky awkwardly muttered, "Okay, thanks."

Natasha gestured for Bucky to go first and Bucky nervously chewed on his lower lip.  His knees felt weak and he glanced over his shoulder to make sure that Natasha was still behind him.  When they reached the bottom of the staircase, Bucky paused and took in a deep breath.

"Go on," Natasha whispered as she nudged Bucky closer to the door.

Bucky took in another deep breath, to ground himself in the moment.  However, his excitement got the better of him as he spasmodically knocked on the door.

"Yeah?"  Steve called from the other side of the door.

"Ya decent?"  Bucky teased and immediately regretted it.

Especially when Natasha quietly scoffed, "Lame."

Steve simply barked out a laugh and Bucky suddenly didn't feel so bad about his lame comment.  Bucky opened the door and noticed that the basement had been remodeled since the last time that he was there.  Instead, of it simply being a game room, now it could've been considered a dream bedroom suite.

"You ready to have your ass handed to you?"  Steve teasingly challenged as he pulled on a navy-blue tank.

Momentarily distracted by his toned torso and disheveled damp golden blond hair, it took Natasha elbowing Bucky in his ribs to snap him out of his trance.  Bucky blushed and averted his gaze towards the entertainment area of the large room while he playfully replied, "You wish."

Chuckling, Steve crossed the room towards the TV area, and he told them, "Ya don't have to stand there.  Make yourself at home."

Smirking, Bucky sheepishly ran his hand along the back of his neck as he tried to gather himself and remain as calm as possible.  Leaving the doorway, Bucky plopped down on one side of the large leather sectional sofa while Natasha took a seat in the middle.  Obviously leaving enough room for Steve to take a seat beside Bucky, if he wanted to.  Not that Bucky noticed though.  All Bucky could focus on was Steve.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/739739049-summer-in-your-eyes-lifeguard-steve-rogers-and>


	13. Thirteen

**Thirteen:**

Steve was an attractive boy, but Bucky had always thought that.  With his golden blond hair and his sun-kissed skin, he reminded Bucky of that paperback novel that Natasha had loaned him.  Bucky could only imagine what it would feel like to have Steve's lean body wrapped around his.  Steve didn't have the same curves that Bucky's other cuddle buddies had, but for a moment, Bucky was convinced that Steve's cuddles would be more comforting.

As he sat on the sofa, Bucky allowed his eyes to roam over the dips and swells of the muscles that rolled along Steve's back as he set up one of his many game consoles.  Bucky's eyes drifted further.  Down the curve of his backside and over the muscles in his calves.  All the way down to Steve's bare feet and back up again.

"So," Steve started.  He headed over to the side of the couch that Bucky had been sitting and handed him a blue controller.

It was like the controller that Bucky used to play with when they were younger.  Bucky wondered if Steve remembered.  _Of course, he doesn't_ , Bucky tried to reason with himself, _he probably gives all the second players this controller._

"How's your family?"  Steve took the seat in between Bucky and Natasha while Bucky absentmindedly stared at the controller in his hands, to control himself from drooling over Steve.

"Good," Bucky answered, briefly glancing over at Steve.

 _Big mistake_ , Bucky instantly thought once he noticed that Steve's tank was cut deep on the sides, revealing the expanse of his sun-kissed skin.  Briefly, Bucky wondered what it would feel like to run his fingers over the hills and valleys of Steve's ribs.  Instead, to tide himself over, Bucky ran his fingers along the buttons of the blue controller.

Steve went to talk, but before he could, there was a wail coming from the main level and they all glanced up at the ceiling.  Steve sat there, listening.  When it seemed like the child was being comforted, Steve directed his attention back to Bucky.

"Conner is awake," Natasha declared, her brows arched as more commotion could be heard upstairs.

Again, the trio were staring at the ceiling.  The TV loudly boomed then, causing them to jerk at the unexpected noise.  They turned their attention to the TV and Steve hastily grabbed the remote to lower the volume as the game menu popped up.  There were two options: ally or enemy.

Steve ran the cursor over both.  Back and forth.  Side-to-side.  Glancing over at Bucky, Steve asked, "Which one?"

"Your choice," Bucky answered and prayed that he would choose the former.

Thankfully, Steve immediately landed on the _ally_ option and started the game.  As Bucky settled into the couch -- discreetly moving closer to Steve -- the game's first cutscene played.

Steve shifted in his own seat and Bucky could practically feel the heat radiating from the blond's body.  _Stay focused_ , Bucky reminded himself and looked up.  On screen, there were two young girls sitting on the floor wearing matching nightgowns.  The older girl had a mischievous grin on her face as she told her sister a scary story.  Clearly the younger sister was frightened as she tucked her face into her stuffed bear.

As the screen moved along even more.  The sisters got in trouble for staying up past their bedtimes and grew frightened by the storm raging outside.

It reminded Bucky of particular sleep over with Steve.  It was seared in Bucky's brain.  Just the way he preferred.

See, Bucky had always been afraid of storms.  The tension in the air would press down on him and cause his every cell to grow anxious.  A warning that something was coming.  Something potentially bad.  This particular storm was ferocious.  The power had cut out and a thundering boom crashed overhead.

Completely terrified in the sleeping bag on the floor, Bucky's breath hitched as a flash of lightning lit up the room.  Bucky didn't realize how harsh his breath had been until Steve rolled over in his bed and quietly questioned, "Buck?"

Bucky was thirteen; Steve twelve.  But Steve's voice had been deeper than Bucky's had ever been.  Even for Steve's petite -- obviously still growing -- frame.  The low, gravelly tone always managed to leave Bucky speechless as he found himself always silently holding back, waiting for Steve to say more.

"Bucky, you alright?"  Steve asked, propping himself up on his frail arm.

Before Bucky could say anything though, another harsh hit of thunder rattled through and Bucky was grasping onto his sleeping bag so tightly that his knuckles were turning white.  When another flash of lightning struck, the room was once again illuminated.

Concerned, Steve prompted, "Buck?"  When Bucky still wasn't able to speak, Steve lifted the covers in a silent offering.  In his fear, Bucky kicked off the sleeping bag and quickly climbed in Steve's twin size bed.

Both boys being rather small, they could fit.  But it was a tight fit.  They were practically flushed against one another as they laid on their sides facing one another.  Steve brought his large hands up to rest beneath his head and accidentally touched his foot to Bucky's.

"Sorry," Steve whispered, chuckling under his breath.

"It's okay," Bucky reassured with a small, private smile.  Half-teasing, "Just don't kick me off the bed, alright?"

"I'll try not to," Steve sarcastically replied, rolling his eyes.

Another flash of lightning and Bucky was able to see Steve's eyes.  Bucky had always found Steve's eyes to be the most captivating eyes that he had ever seen.  He had gotten lost in their pure blue shades on more than one occasion.

Bucky's stomach twisted as he thought about the girls who seemed genuinely uninterested in Steve.  Bucky just couldn't fathom how the girls could actively ignore Steve.  Steve was the most beautiful person that Bucky had ever seen.  Ever known.  He deserved so much more.

Lying there, face-to-face with Steve, Bucky's breath hitched as he realized that _he_ wanted to be with Steve.  Not just in a best friend, future college roommate type of way.  No, Bucky wanted to be Steve's boyfriend.

"Buck?"  Steve questioned, concerned again as he reached out to place a soothing hand on Bucky's broadening shoulder.  Bucky couldn't say anything.  He didn't know how to form any words in that moment.  Steve attempted to comfort his friend as he reminded, "It's just a storm.  It'll pass soon."

And with all of the emotions that had been building up in him, Bucky started to cry.  Nothing too dramatic or over the top.  Just a few simple tears that silently rolled over his high cheekbones.  Steve's brows furrowed and without saying another word, Steve tugged at Bucky while moving closer.  Simply holding his distraught friend when he needed him most.  Bucky held Steve and cried into his neck.

"Shh, it's okay," Steve reassured, rubbing at Bucky's back.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/739842246-summer-in-your-eyes-lifeguard-steve-rogers-and>


	14. Fourteen

**Fourteen:**

Dramatically, Natasha gasped, "No," bringing Bucky out of his mind and into the present.

Bucky redirected his attention to the TV where he found the two sisters from the previous cutscene as adults.  The younger sister holding the older sister, Gretchen.  Bucky's personal favorite character in the _Don't Enter_ franchise.  Gretchen, a strong character -- some could argue the strongest -- laid there bloody in her sister's arms.  It was obvious that she had been bitten.  Clearly she was going to be turned into a zombie.  Her sister would be forced to kill her.

Trying to catch up, Bucky pleaded, "They're not going to kill off the best character in the entire franchise, right?  Please tell me that they're not going to kill her off."

Steve kept his lips together and playfully pretended to zip his lips.  Cheekily letting Bucky know that he wasn't going to spoil the game.  Briefly, teasingly, Bucky narrowed his eyes at Steve.  Feeling Bucky's gaze on him, Steve's lips tugged up into a small smirk before giving Bucky a sideways glance and pointing to the TV.

Rapidly, Bucky's heart thrummed in his chest and he was quick to redirected his attention.  Bucky didn't want to be caught by the object of his affection staring at him.  After all, Steve didn't know that Bucky had a crush on him.

Swallowing down the lump in his throat, Bucky watched the cutscene.  Watched as Gretchen's younger sister shot her in her head.  Gretchen stopped twitching.  She wasn't suffering anymore.  Her sister laid Gretchen's body down on the dirty floor, and the younger sister kissed Gretchen's forehead, "You did all you could do."

"Please tell me that I didn't see what I just saw," Bucky said, stunned, turning to look at Steve again.

Steve's brows briefly furrowed.  Pausing the game, Steve looked over at Bucky and asked, "What's the last installment you played?"

"I don't know," Bucky replied, trying to think about the game franchise instead of getting lost in Steve's clear blue eyes.  Still not entirely sure, Bucky sheepishly confessed, " _Don't Enter 4_ , that was the one where they introduced Leon, right?"

Shocked, Steve's mouth was in the shape of an O as he stared at Bucky.  After a moment, Steve finally, incredulously questioned, "You haven't played the last _three_ games?!"

"I guess," Bucky admitted, slightly wincing.

"Ohhhh," Natasha exaggerated from the other side of Steve.

"I can't believe that you haven't played the last _three_ games," Steve muttered, mainly to himself, as he stood up from the sofa.  Crossing the room to the entertainment center, Steve glanced over his shoulder at Bucky, and shook his head while muttering, " _Three games_."

Playfully annoyed as he turned off the current game console and switched to an older model.  As the system booted up, Steve stated, "Your girlfriend must be a goddess since she kept you from playing the three most intense installments in the franchise.  Your _favorite_ franchise."

As Steve handed Bucky the other guest controller, Clint entered the basement.  For a moment, Bucky had completely forgotten that Clint even existed let alone that he was supposed to hang out.  And briefly, Bucky wished that he didn't show up at all.  Then, Bucky went further and wished that Clint would take Natasha so he could be alone with Steve.

Of course, when Steve returned to his seat, and sat even closer than he originally had been, Bucky couldn't help but be grateful for Clint.  Extremely grateful.  Especially since Clint and Natasha weren't even taking up the other half of the sofa.  That there was plenty of other seats that Steve could have easily taken.

Did that mean that Steve _wanted_ to sit that close to Bucky?  Bucky sure as hell hoped so.  Bucky hoped for a lot of things.  Mainly, Bucky hoped that Steve wanted more.  No, not just more.  Wanted Bucky.  Wanted to be near him.  Touch him.  Just wanted him.  The same way that Bucky wanted Steve.

When Steve accidentally knocked his knee against Bucky's, as he tried to get more comfortable, Bucky tensed.  It was like a shock to his system, waking him up.  Especially when Steve softly apologized, "Sorry."

"It's okay," Bucky instantly reassured and tried not to pay attention to the way that Steve kept shifting in his seat to get comfortable.  Once Steve tugged at the crotch of his shorts though in his attempts to be comfortable, it would appear that all bets were off.  Bucky snapped his gaze to the TV and prayed that he wouldn't get a boner.  That was the absolute last thing that Bucky needed.

Of course, what Bucky needed even less was the way that Steve's voice dipped low in octave and he asked, "You okay."

Still tense, his whole body rigid as he attempted to keep control over himself, Bucky simply nodded and lied, "Just nervous for Gretchen."

"Oh yeah," Steve agreed and conceded, "It gets pretty bad."  Bumping his shoulder against Bucky's, Steve teased, "You can hold my hand if you want."

Forcing out a laugh, Bucky did the exact opposite as to what he wanted as he declined, "Thanks, but I'll be fine."

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/739935243-summer-in-your-eyes-lifeguard-steve-rogers-and>


	15. Fifteen

**Fifteen:**

"Around the corner!"  Natasha yelled.

"Yeah, I see 'em," Steve replied through clenched teeth.  He was hitting a combination of buttons on the controller, trying to get his character, John, to fight against some of the cannibalistic undead.  When more zombies started to ambush him, he swore, "Fuck!"

"Told ya," Natasha smugly stated.

"Not helping," Bucky told her and rushed his character, Leon, through the maze of hallways in the abandoned hospital until he could help John.

In reply, Natasha suggested, "Maybe you should give me the controller."

Bucky rolled his eyes and perked when Leon finally reached John.  Pressing all the combinations of buttons that he could think of that would help in that situation.  Eventually instructing Leon to fight off the horde surrounding John.

"Thank fuck!"  Steve praised as the game went to a cutscene.  Steve relaxed into the sofa cushion and he turned to look at Bucky.  Informing the brunet, "Seriously, I wouldn't have made it this far without you."

On the other side of Steve, Clint feigned offense and theatrically scoffed, "Excuse me?"

Of course, Steve and Bucky both owed a lot to Clint.  Being the third player, and a key member to their group, Clint had managed to get the pair out of a lot of awful, bloody situations.  In fact, the reason that they made it this far in the game could be boiled down to Clint.

Steve smirked and patted Clint's knee as he brushed off his dramatics, "Oh, you know that I appreciate you too."

"Yeah, sure," Clint mockingly pouted.

"At least you got to play," Natasha chimed in, causing Bucky to smirk at how petty she could be sometimes.

"You can play," Clint instantly offered, clearly already wrapped around her finger.

"No, it's okay," Natasha reassured and then pointedly looked at Steve, "Someone should've told me that their fourth controller broke!  At least then I could've brought my own."

"It's an old console!"  Steve defended himself while Clint sided with Natasha and mocked, "Yeah, Steve.  God, can't you think of someone else for a change."

"Excuse me?!"  Steve scoffed, incredulous.  Looking over at Bucky, Steve asked, "Can you believe them?!"

In reply, Bucky could only grin.  Especially once Clint exaggerated, "Oh great, now I've been replaced!"

"Oh, don't be like that, baby," Steve teased, pulling Clint into a tight embrace.

Bucky's jaw clenched.  Hell, his whole body tensed.  Bucky knew that Clint and Steve were just goofing around, but with the way that Steve could so easily play like that, it didn't seem fair to Bucky that Steve wasn't that way with him.

So, Bucky focused remaining bits of his brain function on the cutscene playing out in front of them.  John and Leon were making their way back to the survivor village with the much needed necessities…

Steve pulled Clint closer.  Wrapping his legs around Clint's torso to immobilize him.

_Focus!_

John and Leon were joking.  Meeting up with Michael, Clint's character.

Clint.

Clint was tickling Steve.  Doing what was necessary to get Steve to let go.  It was working.  Laughing, Steve dropped his legs from Clint.

_Focus, for the love of a Norse God!_

Aggressively, Bucky bit down on his lower lip, harshly.  So harshly that he could taste blood as he tried everything to ignore the two roughhousing boys beside him.

"Enough!"  Natasha demanded.  As Clint and Steve tugged at their own clothing so it was in place and attempted to fix their hair, Natasha suggested, "Or you can give me the remote."

"Pfft," Steve exhaled and raked his hand through his disheveled hair.  His cheeks were attractively red and when Bucky glanced over, he knew it was a mistake.  Steve quirked a brow and asked, "Ya ready?"

"Born ready," Bucky replied, a little too breathlessly to his own ears.  Silently, Steve simply flashed one of those wide-grins at him and Bucky pressed his lips together to keep his own grin small.

Focusing on the game, Bucky wasn't as pleased as he thought he would be when Steve did the same.  And when Natasha dramatically sighed a few seats away, Bucky couldn't help but relate completely.  Even if it was for a different reason entirely.

"Stop backseat gaming," Steve finally told Natasha.

"But it's no fun just sitting here while everyone else plays," Natasha whined.  Leaning across Clint to tug at Steve's arm, Natasha pleaded, "Let's do something that we can all do."

Since Natasha was distracting Clint and Steve with her antics, they weren't able to properly execute the combinations needed to get their characters to safety.  Sadly, John was bitten, and Steve's part of the screen splattered with digital blood.  The title card _game over!_ popped up.  Steve groaned in annoyance and set his controller down on his lap before leaning back and rubbing the heels of his hands into his perfect blue eyes.

"Fine," Steve sighed in defeat, "What do you want to do?"

"What is there to do?"  Natasha asked, settling back onto her cushion.

Clint scoffed, "There's not much."

Resting the remote on the arm of the chair, Bucky offered, "Pizza and movies?"

"Pizza and movies!"  Steve enthusiastically repeated as though he was having some sort of an epiphany.  He smiled over at Bucky, causing a blush to burn on Bucky's high cheekbones while complimenting the brunet, "That is a marvelous idea!"

"Well, that's me," Bucky chewed on the inside of his cheek as he attempted to be as nonchalant as possible, "Tons of good ideas."

Steve looked over Bucky's face for a moment longer than he expected Steve to, and Bucky's heart started racing in his chest.  Every time that Bucky assumed that his crush on Steve was in the past, he did something that reminded Bucky that it was (1) still there and (2) stronger than ever.  Especially in moments like now, where Steve's eyes were on Bucky.  Bucky could only pray that Steve could feel even a sliver of how Bucky felt.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/740174545-summer-in-your-eyes-lifeguard-steve-rogers-and>


	16. Sixteen

**Sixteen:**

Bucky broke the eye contact.  It was only a few seconds, but it had felt so much longer.  And a part of Bucky wondered if he and Steve would've still been staring at each other if he didn't look away.

Considering how Steve stood from his seat on the sofa to get his phone, Bucky doubted it.

Dialing the pizza shop, Steve nonchalantly scratched the back of his neck.  Bucky couldn't help but watch Steve.  The hard lines of Steve's body and the way that his muscles flexed at the simplest of tasks.  How Steve's movement was so effortlessly graceful that everything he did was like a dance.  And Bucky was mesmerized.

With his phone pressed to his ear, Steve turned back to glance at the other three on the large sectional sofa.  His eyes locked with Bucky's and Steve didn't seem to wonder why he already had Bucky's attention, he just accepted it.  Softly, Steve asked Bucky, "Pineapple okay?"

"Yeah," Bucky cleared his throat, trying to sound confident the way that he usually did.  Blushing, Bucky ducked his head and picked at nonexistent lint off his swim trunks as he forced breezily stated, "I'm fine with everything except mushrooms."

As Bucky went to remind Steve of his allergies, Steve beat him to it, "Right.  You're allergic.  I remember."

Bucky's heart stuttered.  _Steve remembered?_   Bucky internally questioned.  Blinking a few times as he tried to wrap his mind around this new piece of information.  _Steve remembered!_   It had been years since they had been around each other and Steve remembered something that some might have classified as trivial?

Did that mean that Steve thought about Bucky?  Did that mean that that was important information to Steve and something worth remembering?  Did that mean that Bucky was important to Steve?

With every last ounce of himself, Bucky wished that this was what it was.  What it meant.  Bucky couldn't do anything else in that moment but hope that he was _something_ to Steve.

"Mind adding some banana peppers?"  Natasha asked with a persuasive grin on her pink sun-kissed face.

Steve glanced at Clint and then Bucky.  Bucky replied with a half-shrug half-nod as a sure-why-not, and Steve smirked as he nodded.

"Ooh, and Canadian bacon instead of pepperoni," Natasha added.

Steve quirked a brow, but Clint was already protesting.  Clint shifted on the sofa and dramatically complained, "Now you've gone too far!"

Smirking, Bucky looked over to watch Clint and Natasha.  Natasha sat up straighter and Bucky quickly recognized her argumentative stance.  Natasha started, "Canadian bacon is the superior pizza topping.  Especially when paired with sweet and hot toppings because it serves as a moderator instead of trying to compete.  Unlike pepperoni that --"

Glancing over at Steve, Bucky watched an amused grin cross his face.  Steve looked over at Bucky then, and Bucky wasn't sure if it was because Steve could feel him watching him, or if Steve just felt like looking over at him.  Regardless their eyes locked and Bucky swore that he could see a pink hue tinge the apples of Steve's high cheekbones before Steve averted his gaze.

"Yes.  Hi," Steve spoke into the phone.  Pressing his lips together, he headed out of his room.  On the way out, Bucky could hear Steve politely say, "I'd like to place an order for pick up, please."

Above, Steve's footsteps could be heard, and Bucky listened as best as he could.  His focus was interrupted as he heard Clint question, "Can I see that?"

It took Bucky a minute to realize that Clint was talking to him.  Bucky turned his attention to Clint and asked, "Sorry, what?"

"The remote," Clint clarified and gestured to the TV remote that was on the side table beside Bucky.

"Yeah, sure," Bucky agreed and readily handing the remote to Clint.

"So," Clint prompted while opening a streaming site and scrolling through the numerous shows and movies, "What're you in the mood for?"

Even though Bucky was almost entirely certain that Clint wasn't talking to him, Bucky still replied, "Whatever's fine with me."

Natasha smirked and sweetly repeated, "Whatever's fine with me."

Smirking, Clint watched Natasha.  Bucky pressed his lips together to keep himself from grinning too wide.  Sure, he hadn't spent a lot of time with Clint, but he seemed to be at least decent and Natasha could handle herself.  Bucky wanted nothing more than for his friend to be happy.  And if anyone deserved to be happy, it was Natasha.

"Okay," Steve announced, entering the room.  He sat down on the arm of the sofa, right next to Bucky as he told the trio, "The pizzas will be ready in fifteen minutes."

"Great," Bucky smiled, glancing only briefly up at Steve while trying to flex some self-control.

Although, Bucky imagined that he could spend forever looking at Steve.  Counting how many different shades of blue were in his eyes.  Or mapping constellations out of the freckles on his back.  Or tasting the negative space at his collarbones.  Or delicately skimming his fingertips along his ribs, finding all the ways that Steve was ticklish like when they were kids.

Deeply regretting the years that they had missed out on growing together, Bucky was determined to spend as much time with Steve that he could.  He refused to miss out on any more time.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/740239685-summer-in-your-eyes-lifeguard-steve-rogers-and>


	17. Seventeen

**Seventeen:**

Steve nudged Bucky's leg with his to gain Bucky's attention.  When Bucky glanced up at Steve again, Steve discreetly gestured with his chin towards Clint and Natasha.  Natasha was still looking over the streaming options and Clint kept fondly glancing over at her.  Bucky turned his attention back to Steve and simply shrugged.  Steve nodded, understanding.

"Hey," Steve companionably nudged Bucky's leg with his again and asked, "Wanna go with me to pick up the pizzas?"

"Sure," Bucky eagerly agreed.  Clearing his throat, he averted looking down in hopes of regaining a fraction of his dignity, Bucky reiterated, "Yeah, sure.  I don't mind."

"Great," Steve smirked and stood from the sofa arm.  Bucky quirked a brow, but before Bucky could question aloud, Steve declared, "Yes, now.  I ordered Acres."

After a moment of wondering how long it would take for Steve to offer Bucky his assistance in standing, Bucky finally stood by himself.  Stretching, Bucky was almost able to touch the ceiling.  Bucky's back cracked and he let out a small, satisfied groan, before bringing his arms back down and tugging his t-shirt so his midriff was no longer showing.

Steve stood by the door, his gaze on his phone and jingled his keys as he distractedly asked, "Ready?"

"Yup," Bucky smirked and followed Steve up the staircase.

Once the duo was at the landing, Alana called out, "Pick up some limeade while you're there?"

"Duh," Steve replied as he slipped on a pair of sandals.  Alana mocked her brother from the upper level, causing Steve to playfully roll his eyes and Bucky to smirk at his reaction.

As Bucky slipped on his own shoes, a toddler with golden blond curls ran over to the baby gate.  The toddler stood on his tiptoes as he looked over the top of the gate and called out, "Teve?"

"Yeah, buddy?"  Steve called, peeking around the wall to look up the short staircase at the toddler.

"I go too, Teve," the toddler commanded.

"Not this time," Steve reluctantly answered, causing the toddler to stomp his foot in anger.

Steve's eyes widened and just as he was about to reprimand the toddler, Alana sternly stated, "Conner Jacob."

The toddler ducked his head, seemingly ashamed by how he reacted.  Without saying anything else, Conner walked over to the family room, out of sight.

For a moment, Bucky just stood there, staring at the spot where Conner had been.  Steve gently tugged at Bucky's wrist and said, "C'mon, let's go."

The simple touch from Steve sent an electric shock throughout Bucky's body.  Waking up all of Bucky's cells in that moment, to the point where Bucky felt as though his body was vibrating.  Just thrumming under his skin to the point where Bucky wondered if Steve would notice too.

"Sorry for the mess," Steve apologized when they climbed into his truck.

There were a few empty water bottles, and Bucky reassured, "It's alright.  I've seen worse."

"Yeah, you've been in Nat's car," Steve softly chuckled.

"It's not that bad," Bucky weakly defended.  Steve arched his brows at that and Bucky amended, "Anymore."

Steve smirked at that and placed his hand on the passenger seat's headrest as he looked out the rear windshield.  Bucky held his breath at how close Steve's face was as he reversed down the driveway.  Pausing at the edge of the driveway, Steve glanced over at Bucky, and Bucky was sure that he was going to drown in his infatuation.

Then Steve dropped his arm and pulled completely out of his driveway, and Bucky knew that he'd give anything to have Steve return his arm to the passenger headrest.  Hell, Bucky would even give his left arm to have Steve that close again.

Instead, Steve reached forward and turned on the radio.  An older, fun, rock and roll song started playing.  Grinning widely, Steve reached for the dial and immediately turned the radio volume up.  By the sheer giddiness radiated from Steve, Bucky's own grin grew.

Especially as Steve slightly bounced to the beat and started singing along to the lyrics, "' _In a little café, Just the other side of the border_.'

"' _She was just sitting there givin' me looks, That made my mouth water_ ,'" Steve shimmied to the beat, thoroughly enjoying the Jay & The Americans classic.

Bucky fondly watched with his brows arched in amusement.  There wasn't anything that could wipe his grin from that moment, Bucky was sure.  And Bucky couldn't do anything but sit there and affectionately watch Steve.  Which seemed to embolden Steve to be even more theatrical than he had been.

"You're ridiculous, you know that?"  Bucky laughed once the song was over.

"Someone's gotta be," Steve replied with a large, genuine grin on his face.

Bucky gave a half-nod half-shrug as he agreed.  Knowing that he was looking at Steve too much, Bucky redirected his attention out the window.  Every bit of him was itching, begging, for Bucky to focus on Steve again.  To absorb all the affection that Steve was willing to give him.  But Bucky knew that he couldn't.  He needed to refrain.  That way, he'd have less of a chance to fall for Steve.

Oh, who was Bucky trying to kid?  He was clearly already too damn done for.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/740305538-summer-in-your-eyes-lifeguard-steve-rogers-and>


	18. Eighteen

**Eighteen:**

"Brock's having a party later, you should come," a brunette with a contagious smile flirtatiously suggested to Steve while she leaned on the counter.

Bucky knew that it shouldn't have bothered him because him and Steve were only friends.  Besides, Bucky didn't even know if they could even be a _thing_.  Steve had never mentioned anything about being attracted to guys.  But neither had Bucky.  So, really, there was no reason for the nasty jealousy monster to be creeping up and breathing down his neck.  Yet…

"Oh, come on," the girl whined, causing Bucky to shove his hands into his pockets and direct his attention out the large windows.  That was until he heard her lower the volume of her voice to softly plead, "Bring your cute friend?"

"My cute friend?"  Steve questioned, completely ignoring -- whether intentionally or accidentally -- that the girl had purposely lowered her voice.  Bucky quirked a brow over at the pair that was now watching him, and Steve teased, "Yeah, I guess he's pretty cute."

"Steven!"  The girl complained, swatting over the counter at Steve.

Blushing, Bucky averted his gaze and raked his hand through his tousled brown locks while he attempted not to think about how Steve called him cute.  Sure, Bucky knew that he was considered attractive.  If he didn't, the many girls who had been interested in him over the years was certainly enough to cause him to never feel the need to question it.  But it was different coming from Steve.  Even if Steve was just joking.

Even if Steve was mildly flirting with the girl.

"He has a girlfriend," Steve informed with a mocking stage whisper.

Looking up, Bucky spotted the girl playfully pouting and said, "I'm gonna be alone forever."

"No, you're not," Steve reassured, rolling his eyes to exchange a look with Bucky.

"Yes, I am," the girl exaggerated, ducking her head and knocking the regulated cap on the counter.  Standing straight again, she theatrically slumped and said, "I'm just going to start my cat collection now."

"Laura," Steve scoffed.  Leaning towards Bucky, he confirmed, "She's so dramatic."

All that Bucky could do was smirk.  However, that changed instantly once Steve offered Laura, "When do you get out tonight?  You can always swing by."

"Yeah?"  Laura questioned, quirking a brow, "Who's all gonna be there?"

"Well, me and Buck, obviously," Steve started.

"Obviously," Bucky light-heartedly mocked, gaining a genuine grin from the girl.  Immediately, Bucky felt guilty and dropped his gaze again.

Connie and Bucky had been broken up for barely two weeks.  Sure, it was a mutual breakup.  Both knew that they were spending their summers in different places.  Bucky: the lake house.  Connie: Camp Empowerment Initiative, where she was a counselor at the diverse STEM encouraged camp founded by the power duo, Tony Stark and Pepper Potts.

And although it wasn't the first summer that they had spent away from each other -- with this being Connie's forth summer at the camp, second time throughout their two year relationship, first summer being a counselor -- they decided that this was for the best.  They reasoned that they wanted a fun, free summer before they went to their separate colleges.

But standing there beside his crush, Bucky knew that he wasn't entirely honest with Connie.  He knew that he didn't breakup simply because he wanted to be single, but because he wanted to devote this summer to Steve.  Even though standing there, Bucky knew that he'd never have the summer that he imagined.  The summer that he wanted.

Especially once Laura asked, "Is Sharon going to be there?"

And Steve replied with, "She _is_ my girlfriend.  Why wouldn't she be?"

Completely crushing Bucky.

Soon, the order was ready to go, and the boys said goodbye to Laura.  Laura waved after them and Bucky knew that even if he wasn't completely consumed by everything that Steve was, he'd still feel guilty about leading this girl on.  She didn't deserve that.  No one did.

Trying not to think about just how one-sided his fantasy was, Bucky recalled Steve's words from the beach and playfully questioned, "You have a girlfriend?  She hot?"

"Of course," Steve lightly scoffed, grinning arrogantly.  Handing the pizzas over to Bucky, Steve assumed, "Just like yours, I'm sure."

Bucky knew that he should've been honest and corrected Steve that he didn't have a girlfriend.  But Bucky didn't want Steve to take that as a cue to start setting him up with Laura or any other girls for that matter.  So, Bucky confirmed, "Yup.  Connie's beautiful."

"Aww," Steve cooed, reaching over to gently hit Bucky's knee with the back of his hand, "Sounds like someone's in love."

"Yeah, well," Bucky sheepishly stated, looking down at the boxes of pizza as he felt his cheeks heat under Steve's attention.

And just like earlier, Steve placed his hand on the passenger seat headrest as he looked out the rear windshield and reversed out of the spot.  Out of the corner of Bucky's eyes, he knew that he was in love.  Just not with Connie.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/740359137-summer-in-your-eyes-lifeguard-steve-rogers-and>


	19. Nineteen

**Nineteen:**

Returning to the Rogers' residence, Steve cautiously pulled into his driveway.  Smirking, Bucky watched as their friends played in the large front yard with Conner.  Currently, Natasha was kicking a blue soccer ball around with Conner chasing after her.

As Bucky opened his door, Conner's giggles and squeals could be heard, causing Bucky to instantly grin.  Especially when Conner ran over to Steve, lifting his arms to let him know that he wanted to be lifted while giggling, "Teve, Teve, pick me up!"

Playfully, Natasha bent over, trying to be eye-level with the toddler.  Wiggling her fingers in his direction, she started heading over towards them and Conner frantically waved his hands as he squealed, "Teve!"

One armed, Steve did just as the toddler demanded.  Balancing Conner, Steve asked, "Are you having fun?"

Conner nodded and quickly embraced Steve, tightly wrapping his arms around Steve's neck.  Steve closed his eyes and affectionately held Conner just a little closer.  Bucky's chest clenched at the sheer adorableness as he fondly watched Steve interact with his nephew.

Still staring, once Steve's eyes opened and landed on Bucky's, their eyes locked.  The only thing that Bucky could do was stand there, frozen under Steve's gaze while his heart painfully stuttered in his chest.  It was a hot minute before they stopped staring at each other.  And it was only because Steve used his head to gesture towards the door.

Readily, Bucky followed, almost forgetting that he was holding the three large pizzas altogether.  Pausing at the door, Steve went to put Conner down, but the toddler held Steve even tighter.  Sighing, Steve fixed his grip on Conner and handed the limeade to the toddler with a simple, "Will you hold this for me, please?"

"Okay," Conner agreed and held tightly onto the bottle of limeade.

With a smirk, Steve exchanged a look with Bucky and opened the door with his free hand.  Holding it open, so Bucky could enter the house first, Conner slightly hid his face in Steve's neck.

Trying to reassure Bucky as he followed him into the house, Steve explained the toddler's behavior, "He's shy."

"It's alright," Bucky warmly smiled at Conner, who was watching him over Steve's shoulder as Steve led the way up the short staircase to the main level.

Trying not to drop the pizzas while also trying not to stare at Steve's taut bum, Bucky focused his attention on Conner.  Conner was smiling, but still hid in Steve's broad shoulder.  As though Steve was a shield, protecting the blond toddler.  Steve was always good at protecting others though.  Even when he was the smallest guy around.

"You hungry?"  Steve softly questioned Conner as he carried him into the kitchen.

When Conner didn't say anything and just kept smiling at Bucky, Steve turned to look back at Bucky.  Blushing, Bucky gave a shrug to Steve's slightly furrowed brow and averted his gaze once Steve's lips started stretching into a fond grin.  Especially when Steve conceded, "I think he likes you."

"Of course, he does," Bucky teased, focusing on carefully placing the pizza boxes on the counter.

"Of course, he does," Steve light-heartedly mocked.  Setting the limeade, Steve continued, "It's nice to know the same ol' smug, Buck, is still around.  Would've been a shame if he disappeared too."

Bucky's brows furrowed at that.  Not so much the words that Steve used, but the tone.  The solemnness that seeped out and tinted everything grayish blue for Bucky.  Maybe Steve had missed him more than Bucky had originally assumed.

Sure, they hadn't gone completely without contact.  They had friended each other on social media platforms.  But neither were the type to post too much on those.  After all, they were busy.  Busy with school and sports and other extracurriculars.  Plus hanging out with friends and family.  Not to mention how they both had girlfriends.

Clearing his throat, Bucky teased, "Nice to see you're still the same punk you've always been."

Earning a playful eye roll, Steve smirked as he muttered, "Jerk."

For a moment, it felt like old times.  Like they had never been separated.  And although there was a lot that Bucky still wanted to say and do to prove that he was sorry for not being there.  To prove himself to Steve.  For now, it would have to do.  For now, Bucky had to find some solace.  To hope for the best.  It was all that Bucky could do in that moment.  No matter how much more Bucky truly wished to say and do to prove to Steve that he really meant it.

And as a small grin tugged at the corner of Steve's lips, Bucky hoped that he'd eventually get that chance to do so.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/740620698-summer-in-your-eyes-lifeguard-steve-rogers-and>


	20. Twenty

**Twenty:**

Once the pizza was distributed and the teens were back in Steve's area of the house, they settled in for a movie night.  Taking the same seats as earlier as the animated Disney film, _Hercules_ , played onscreen.  Bucky couldn't help but think about the parallels between the titular hero and the boy sitting beside him.

The boy who was seemingly struggling with his pizza.  The melted cheese stretching impressively, almost like in animated shows before finally tearing.  Leftover strings hung from his chin as he attempted to slurp them into his mouth while reaching for his napkin, and all Bucky could do was fondly watch him.

Just then, a girl nonchalantly came up behind the couch and draped her arms over the back of the large sectional sofa.  Sliding them down Steve's broad shoulder to loosely hold him as she ducked her head into his neck.  Briefly confused and mildly jealous, Bucky watched as the blonde girl pressed a sweet kiss to Steve's sun-kissed skin.

Not at all surprised by the girl holding him, Steve fondly grinned up at her.  As they casually kissed one another, Bucky purposely directed his gaze away from them.  Only for his eyeline to land on Natasha.  Her brows were deeply furrowed and she gestured with her thumb at the happy couple.  Bucky simply shrugged and looked away, if only to save his crumbling heart.

"Pizza," the girl happily mused.

"I put some off to the side for you," Steve smiled up at her, giving her arm an affectionate squeeze as she started pulling them away from his body.

"Thank you," she softly told Steve.  She probably intended for just Steve to hear, but since Bucky was sitting right next to him, he unfortunately heard it anyway without purposely trying to.  Bucky was even able to hear the press of her lips to Steve's temple, making Bucky entirely too sick to continue eating his pizza.

For a moment, Bucky thought about taking care of his unfinished third slice, but ultimately decided against it.  Mainly because Bucky didn't want to be alone with Steve's girlfriend considering he didn't know the first thing about her.  Besides the fact that she obviously had Steve wrapped around her little finger.

Which made Bucky even sicker.

Trying to remain calm, Bucky focused -- the best that he could -- on the animated film.  Of course, that didn't last long as the blonde made her way back down to the basement.  Momentarily, Bucky wondered if he should move, so she could sit next to Steve.  Then, he wondered what would happen if he didn't.

Assuming that Steve would get up, Bucky went rigid beside him.  Glancing out the corner of his eyes and held his breath as he waited for Steve to move seats.  Praying that Steve wouldn't move seats.  Praying even more that his girlfriend wouldn't ask for Bucky to give up his.

Letting out a small sigh of relief when neither happened, Bucky followed her with his eyes as she took a seat on the other side of Natasha.  Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see that Natasha was also watching her.  And knowing Nat, Bucky was certain that she would say something.

"You know, you look so familiar," Natasha started, as if on cue.

The girl's eyes widened, as though she was shocked that someone had acknowledged her.  Quickly, she attempted to finish chewing the bite that she had just taken.  Then, when it seemed to be taking too long, she held her hand to cover her mouth as she suggested, "Maybe online.  I tagged Stevie in our prom pictures."

 _Stevie_?  _Our_?  Yup, Bucky had most definitely lost his appetite and felt like he could puke.

"That must be it," Natasha slyly agreed.  Clearly wanting to find out more as she curiously asked, "So, is that when you got together?"

Nodding, the girl tried to quickly finish the next bite she took.  As she lifted her hand, so she could answer again, Steve beat her to it with, "Oh, c'mon, Nat.  You practically coached me through it."

Natasha paused in her questioning then and looked over at Steve, and then Bucky.  Slightly wincing, Natasha sheepishly replied, "Shit.  I did, didn't I?"

As Steve nodded his confirmation, Natasha gave Bucky an apologetic smile.  Bucky couldn't blame Nat though.  After all, she just found out about his crush on their childhood friend.  On their Stevie.  On _his_ Stevie.

"Don't worry about it," the girl reassured and teased, "Stevie's pretty scatterbrained."

"I am not," Steve argued around the bite of pizza he was currently chewing.

"Are too," she retorted and made her point, "You didn't even introduce me to anyone."  Playfully, she rolled her eyes before giving both Natasha and Bucky friendly grins, "I'm Sharon, by the way."

"I was getting there," Steve defended himself, wiping more strings of cheese and sauce from his strong chin.

"Natasha," she introduced herself and used her thumb to point at Bucky, "Bucky."

"Wait," Sharon exclaimed, simply lighting up.  Shoving her plate off her lap to the empty cushion beside her, she questioned, "Bucky?  _The_ Bucky?  As in: Bucky from that fishing picture?"

"That's what it sounds like," Clint mocked, joining in on the conversation while Bucky's brows furrowed and asked, "What fishing picture?"

"Just the absolute cutest picture that I've ever seen," Sharon gushed, flashing a toothy grin at Bucky.  A true smile that was just contagious enough to cause Bucky's own lips to tip up.

"Ever?"  Natasha smirked, glancing over at Bucky with arched brows.

Sharon nodded her confirmation and Bucky looked over at Steve.  Steve's face was starting to redden and Bucky playfully bumped his shoulder against Steve's.  Teasingly, Bucky repeated, "What fishing picture?"

"The one where you're kids with that old man," Sharon cryptically described.

Softly, Steve better explained, "The summer you lost your two front teeth and I had a bowl cut."

Bucky knew that summer well.  He was nine, Steve eight.  They had begged Grandpa to take them on one of fishing trips.  Grandpa usually went fishing with his friends, but after Bucky and Steve begged him for nearly three weeks straight, Grandpa finally relented.  Grandpa had even bought the two some Big League Chew Bubble Gum for them to share when he picked up some chewing tobacco for himself.

With the tub of gum, Bucky remembered them competing to see who could blow the biggest bubble.  Every time, Bucky held back, knowing that he'd give anything to see that victorious grin on Steve's face.  And that every time Steve won, he knew that Bucky had let him and demanded a rematch.  They chewed so much of that gum that Bucky couldn't even stand the smell anymore to this day.

Not necessarily needing Steve to continue, but not planning on stopping him either, Bucky just listened to what Steve was willing to share.  Especially when Steve lowered the volume of his voice even more as he cautiously, intimately, continued, "With your grandpa."

"It's seriously just the _cutest_ picture I've ever seen," Sharon gushed.  "I'm sure that we can find it later.  Because honestly, it's just the best."

"Well, now I gotta see this picture," Natasha genuinely stated.

"Where is it?"  Sharon asked Steve.  Steve's blush darkened as he shrugged in silent reply.  Sharon playfully rolled her eyes before declaring, "I'll find it.  Don't worry."

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/740979950-summer-in-your-eyes-lifeguard-steve-rogers-and>


	21. Twenty-One

**Twenty-One:**

"I can't believe you almost burnt her room down!"  Natasha cackled, practically crying from hearing the story of Steve's failed romantic prom proposal.

"You're the one who suggested candles," Steve incredulously defended himself, balling up the unused napkin and tossing it at her.

Natasha swatted the napkin in midair before it could hit her in the face and scoffed, "I didn't think I'd have to remind you to use them responsibly."

More laughter roared from the teens and Bucky exclaimed, "I'm sorry I missed it.  I wish that I was there."

"Trust me, you don't," Steve told him.

 _How wrong you are_ , Bucky thought as he watched Steve.  Steve's cheeks were pleasantly rosy from laughing too hard and embarrassment.  And Bucky didn't want to look away.

Only glancing briefly away as Sharon snorted, "You should've seen it!  It was a disaster!"

At that, Bucky nudged Steve, as if Sharon had made his point for him.  Even though Bucky wanting to see the so-called disastrous prom proposal had absolutely nothing to do with how awful it had been.  Instead, it had everything to do with Bucky wishing that he had been the one asked.  Hell, Steve could have _actually_ burnt down his entire room and Bucky would have agreed in a heartbeat.  Followed by immediately thanking Steve.

Still, Steve playfully rolled his eyes at Bucky's apparent teasing.  And Bucky knew that he should look away.  That he couldn't stare too long.  That if he kept staring, it wouldn't be a secret anymore.  So, to save face, Bucky averted his gaze.  No matter how much he didn't want to.

After a moment of Bucky looking down at his lap, Sharon asked, "So, Bucky, do you have a girlfriend?"

Looking up at Sharon, he could feel Steve's eyes on him.  It was there.  On the tip of his tongue.  Bucky knew that he should've been honest.  Especially since there was really no point to keep up the charade.  After all, the only person in this particular group who had met Connie was Natasha.  And she already knew the truth.

Yet, before he could really think about it, Bucky stated, "Yup."

"Nice, will she be joining us?"  Sharon asked with a kind smile and an excited glint in her eyes.

Even if Natasha wasn't giving him a Look, Bucky knew that the wrong confirmation had slipped out.  Eyes going wide, Bucky continued, "I mean, we're, um… she's, um… a camp counselor."

"No way," Clint loudly scoffed, loudly laughing.

There was a smile of intrigue on Bucky's face as his brows furrowed and he questioned, "What?"

"I'm a camp counselor too," Sharon clarified while Clint howled, "I guess you two have a lot more in common than we thought."

Bucky looked over at Steve.  Steve with his red face from laughing so much.  Steve with his tousled blond hair that was even messier because he didn't style it after he got out of the shower.  Steve with his clear blue eyes and their natural gleeful glint.

Steve with the wide grin that held a mischievousness to it as he asked, "How else do you think I got this cool?  I learned everything from, Buck."

That alone would've been enough for Bucky to leave the night completely satisfied and on cloud nine.  But then Steve had to go and pat his shoulder.  Really just touching Bucky so affectionately.  Surely more than how friends touched one another, right?  Oh, who cared?!  All Bucky knew was that Steve was touching him and smiling so warmly at him, that he was sure he was going to die.  He was going to die and float straight up to heaven.

"If you love him so much, why don't you marry him?"  Sharon good-humoredly mocked, tossing a small throw pillow at her boyfriend.

And although it was meant to be a joke, Bucky couldn't help but want exactly that.  Literally nothing else but that.  Even when Steve winked and blew a kiss to his girlfriend.

Bucky looked down at his lap, wanting nothing more than to forget the way Sharon's face lit up at Steve's gesture.  Wanting to ignore the way that she seemed so content in that moment.  Admittedly, Bucky knew that he'd be the same if Steve was sending him flirty winks and sweet kisses.  But it was different.  Steve wasn't doing that to him.

Sitting there, picking imaginary lint from his swim trunks, Steve's knee knocked against his.  At first, Bucky just ignored it.  Assuming that it was just an accident.  However, when Steve's knee knocked against his again, Bucky casually turned his gaze up to look over at Steve.

Steve's brows were furrowed, as he watched Bucky.  Concerned.  Which, of course, only made Bucky's brows furrow too.  Silently, Steve mouthed, "You okay?"

Feeling his heart stutter in his chest, Bucky quickly nodded, reassuring that he was okay.  Hell, in that moment he was more than okay.  He was on cloud fucking nine at that point.  Especially when Steve's expression smoothed and an easy grin stretched at his mouth.  Directed at Bucky.  All for Bucky.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/741183815-summer-in-your-eyes-lifeguard-steve-rogers-and>


	22. Twenty-Two

**Twenty-Two:**

As it grew later into the night, the group moved to disperse.

"Well, shit," Clint sighed, standing from his seat on the sectional sofa.  "Gotta make it back for curfew."

"Alright, man," Steve smiled, holding his hand out to Clint.  Companionably, Clint slapped Steve's hand before grabbing it and helping Steve stand.  Wrapping his arm around Clint in a loose, comforting hug, Steve requested, "Text me when you get home."

Playfully, Clint rolled his eyes and pulled away from Steve's embrace as he cheekily questioned, "Don't I always?"

"Still," Steve stated, meaning it.

Bucky assumed that Steve would take his seat on the sofa once they were done, but he didn't.  Instead, Steve stretched his arms above his head.  Almost able to touch the ceiling and causing his tank to ruck up.  Showing even more skin than he already had been with the deep cuts in the sides of the tank.  Bucky's gaze immediately drifted to that soft patch of skin stretched tautly over the ridges of muscles that hadn't been there before.

Bucky had been so preoccupied that he nearly missed Clint's goodbye, "It was nice seeing you."

Trying to clear his mind, Bucky agreed, "Likewise."

Clint smiled and briefly glanced over at Natasha.  Forced nonchalance, Clint suggested, "We should most definitely hang out again."

"Definitely," Natasha agreed with an intriguing grin.

Just past Natasha, Bucky noticed Sharon's knowing smile and couldn't help but allow his lips to also quirk up in the same behavior.  As though Sharon and himself were in on a secret.  In a club.  Which they kind of were, if one considered that they were both head over heels for the same guy.

"Alright," Clint dramatically sighed and headed towards the door while calling out, "Later!"

"Bye," Sharon called out, waving widely even though Clint's back was towards her.

Sharon stood then.  Reluctantly, she too claimed, "Gotta go."

"Are we still on for the drive-in this weekend?"  Steve asked as Sharon placed her hands on Steve's hips.

"As far as I know," Sharon smiled up at Steve, and Bucky had to look away.

Unfortunately, Bucky didn't miss the sweet kiss they exchanged.  Nor did he miss the look that Natasha gave him.  One of sympathy.  Of pity.  A look that Bucky didn't want or need.  He had received enough of them over the past four years to loathe them entirely.

Trying to ignore the rest of the kisses that the two blonds shared, Bucky wondered if they were ever going to stop.  Seriously, Bucky was sure that even when he and Connie were dating, he wasn't like _this_.  Or at least, it didn't seem like it.

Especially not when he had that little voice reminding him of his crush.

"Okay, I'm leaving now," Sharon blushed, stepping out of Steve's embrace, only to be pulled back in again.  Thoroughly demolishing any hope that Bucky had briefly built up at her departure.

Giggling, Sharon permitted Steve to press a few more kisses to her smiling lips.  Wanting to gag, Bucky forced a smile on his face when Sharon finally moved back from her clearly infatuated boyfriend.

"I'll see you both later.  It was really nice meeting you both," Sharon genuinely, gleefully grinned.  Waving on the way out of the basement.

Leaving Natasha, Bucky, and Steve.  It had been years since the three had been alone together.  And maybe that was why Natasha stood from the sectional sofa as soon as Steve returned to his seat beside Bucky.

"I should probably get going too," Natasha stated, looking between the two boys.

Despite not wanting to leave, Bucky reluctantly stood from his seat.  As Bucky wondered how he was going to say goodbye to someone that he wanted to spend forever with, Steve stood from his seat again.  Bucky wasn't sure if they were going to hug or if Steve was just planning on showing them out.  Bucky would trade either for just a few more minutes with Steve.

Quietly, the trio headed up the staircase, following Nat.  Slipping on shoes, Bucky noticed that Steve did too.  He was curious, but wasn't going to voice it.  Not even when Steve followed them out the door.

"Shit," Natasha heavily sighed, shoulders sagging.  She exaggerated, "I forgot that I drove."

"Oh, right," Bucky nervously chewed on his lower lip.  Debating whether he should ask Steve for a ride home.

Bucky didn't need to internally debate for long though.  Especially not when Steve readily offered, "I can take you home."

"You sure?"  Bucky asked, holding his breath as he awaited Steve's confirmation.

"Yeah," Steve stated, that wide grin tugging at Bucky's heartstrings.  Steve continued to reassure, "It's no problem."  However, he didn't have enough decency to ask Bucky, "If that's okay with you."

"Thanks," Natasha answered for Bucky.

Steve kept his gaze on Bucky, so Bucky nodded his own answer.  "Great," Steve replied, his grin getting even wider as his whole body lit up.  Heading back to the split-level, Steve held up a finger and said, "Give me a minute to get my keys and wallet."

"Yeah, okay," Bucky agreed, his eyes never leaving Steve's frame as he hurried back inside his house.

Of course, Bucky could feel Natasha's gaze on him.  And because he could feel her gaze, Bucky directed his attention to her.  Just in time to see her suggestively wiggling her eyebrows.  As though this was her plan all along.  Which, who knows, maybe it was.

Returning, Steve twirled his keys around his index finger and asked Bucky, "Ready?"

"Yup," Bucky eagerly answered.

Perhaps too eagerly.  Looking over at Natasha, he could tell by her expression that maybe it was.  Thankfully, Steve didn't catch it.  Or, at least he didn't react to it.

As Steve climbed into his truck, Bucky gave Natasha a quick hug.  With her mouth close to Bucky's ear, Natasha whispered, "You owe me."

Smirking, Bucky shook his head and pressed a caring kiss to Natasha's cheek and pulled away from her freakishly strong embrace.  Making his way over to the truck, Bucky teased, "I'll be sure to mention you in our vows."

"That's all I want," Natasha winked and crossed the street to her house.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/741454712-summer-in-your-eyes-lifeguard-steve-rogers-and>


	23. Twenty-Three

**Twenty-Three:**

For the first five minutes of the drive, the pair is silent.  Not necessarily uncomfortable per se, since the radio was on, but they were still silent.  Possibly too quiet.  Possibly unnervingly so.  Well, at least on Bucky's end.

Out of the corner of his eyes he noted that Steve seemed rather content.  Relaxed, even.  Slightly slouching as he propped his elbow on the door.  Casually strumming his thumb on the steering wheel in time with the beat.  So at ease in the moment.  As though he didn't see anything off with them just silently sitting there.

"So, um," Bucky started.  Steve glanced over at him and it took Bucky a moment to realize that he was the one who had broken their quiet moment.  Running his hand through his hair, Bucky continued, "Sharon is, uh, great.  She's great."

"Yeah, she really is," Steve softly agreed as a sweet smile played at his lips.  Then, he mocked himself, "Not sure what she's doing with me, but everyone has at least one flaw, right."

"Right," Bucky scoffed.  Although Steve might not have been able to figure it out, Bucky sure as hell could.  Hell, he could probably create lists for all the reasons why someone would want to date Steve because he, himself, wished that he was the lucky person.

Waiting a beat as he turned down another road, Steve stated, "I'm sure that…"

"Connie," Bucky supplied.

"Right," Steve smiled and repeated, "Connie.  I'm sure that Connie is great too."

"She is," Bucky freely confirmed.  Again, feeling a hint of guilt.  Pushing it out of his mind -- or at least to the back of his mind -- Bucky conceded, "She's amazing, everyone loves her."

For a moment that statement just hung in the air.  Bucky directed his attention out the windshield of the truck and wished that he hadn't spoken at all.  Why did he say that?  What was the point?  Was he trying to prove something to Steve?  That he, too, was desirable?  That amazing people -- such as Steve -- wanted to be with him?

Clearing his throat and shifting in his seat, Steve casually asked, "Do you love her?  I mean, like, _in love_ , love?"

"I," Bucky started, looking at his lap while feeling his face heat.  Despite him and Connie dating for two years, they had never said that they were in love with each other.  Bucky swallowed down the truth and said, "I mean, um, we, um…  Haven't really said it."

Glancing over at Steve, Bucky found a small grin easily tugging at the corner of Steve's lips and swooned.  Briefly biting on his own lower lip, Bucky decided to ignore the little voice telling him _not to_ and asked, "What about you?"

Giving Bucky a sideways glance, Steve directed his gaze ahead of him and clarified, "We're kind of… not at that… point.  Ya know?"

"Right, yeah," Bucky nodded, completely agreeing and feeling oddly relieved.  Sure, that didn't necessarily answer Bucky's question.  But Bucky was going to take it in an I-don't-feel-that-way kind of way rather than think about how Steve _could_ feel that way and was just holding back because it was a new relationship.

"How long have you been dating?"  Bucky curiously questioned.

"Since prom," Steve casually answered.  Giving Bucky another sideways glance, Steve asked, "You?"

"End of sophomore year," Bucky replied, regretting it immediately.  It wasn't anything that Steve did, but the guilt that washed over him.

Steve's eyes widened as he good-humoredly scoffed, "Wow."

"Yeah," Bucky agreed, deflating as Steve pulled down his road.  Wishing that the drive had lasted longer, Bucky repeated Steve's sentiment, "Wow."

Pulling into the Barnes' driveway, Bucky sighed.  Obviously not wanting to leave Steve just yet.  Bucky had just gotten Steve back.  After four years.  And Bucky wanted nothing more than to spend as much time with Steve as he possibly could.

Just when Bucky assumed that his time with Steve was over, Steve did something that surprised him entirely by turning the truck off.  Relaxing, Steve stretched in the cramped space of the truck interior, distracting Bucky.  Of course, that wasn't unusual considering Steve was typically the object of Bucky's attention.  Still, Bucky's gaze was set on Steve.  Especially the deep slits on the sides of his tank that revealed that too soft skin and Bucky wished he could taste that caramel speckled canvas.

"Is it weird?"  Steve asked, snapping Bucky out of his dirty daydreams.

Rapidly blinking, Bucky ignored his reddening face and questioned, "What?"

"Is it weird," Steve repeated, using his head to gesture at the lake house, "To be here again?"

"Oh," Bucky let out a huff before confessing, "A little.  It almost feels like he's here, ya know?"

"Yeah," Steve confirmed, sliding his hands down the steering wheel.  Bucky watched his large hands finally drop into Steve's lap, and he felt the urge to take Steve's hand in his.  There was a solemnness in the air now and Bucky wanted to comfort and be comforted.

Knowing one thing that might cheer them both up, Bucky suggested, "Would you like to come inside?  See the fam?  The gods?"

"Hell yeah," Steve quickly agreed with that wide grin on his face.  Climbing out of the truck, Steve admitted, "It's been too long since I've seen 'em.  Plus, it'd be nice to see your family too."

"I knew you only liked me for them," Bucky playfully rolled his eyes while following Steve towards the beach house.

"Nah, you know you're my favorite," Reaching out, Steve ruffled Bucky's hair and continued, "Always have been.  Always will be."

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/741558189-summer-in-your-eyes-lifeguard-steve-rogers-and>


	24. Twenty-Four

**Twenty-Four:**

Slipping off their shoes, Bucky is already embarrassed by all the commotion.  The barking from Thor and Loki.  George singing along to one of the songs from _A Goofy Movie_.  Winifred whistling a tune that she probably thought was the same song playing, but wasn't, not even a little bit.  The volume of his sisters' voices and the conversation of, "I'd totally date Max Goof.  In a heartbeat."

"Honestly, same," Steve softly conceded to Bucky.

Playfully, Bucky rolled his eyes and led the way down the hallway to the living room.  Glancing over his shoulder to make sure that Steve was following, even though Bucky should have known better.  Of course, Steve would be following him.  Where else would Steve go?

"Hey, bub, look what Tibby found," George greeted Bucky with a gleeful grin.  Sitting there like a child as he watched _A Goofy Movie_ with a bowl of peanut butter ice cream.

"Yeah?"  Bucky questioned, glancing around the entry way to find Tibby proudly sitting there next to Loki.  Taking a step into the living room, he gestured back to Steve and said, "Look what I found."

Thoroughly using this time to shine, Steve theatrically entered the room with a large, toothy smile on his face.  Bucky fondly shook his head at Steve's dramatics and watched as his family looked over the boy beside him.  Mandy and Becca were obviously checking Steve out, and Bucky couldn't blame him because he found himself trying to refrain from doing the same thing.

"Steven?"  George questioned, his jaw dropping in shock.

"Mr. Barnes," Steve greeted George with a warm smile and a small wave.

"You're all grown up now," George stated the obvious.

"You both need to just stop," Winifred sweetly demanded.  Winking at the two older teens before pointing at the girls and saying, "You all need to stop growing too!"

"Yeah, that's what my mom says too," Steve confessed, walking further into the room and kneeling so he could give Thor's exposed belly a good scratch.

"How is Sarah?"  Winifred asked, discreetly lowering the TV volume.

"Good," Steve answered, enjoying the kisses that Thor gave him.  He elaborated, "Busy."

"I bet," George chuckled, "Especially with a toddler running around."

"Oh yeah," Steve confirmed, petting Loki when the darker colored dog grew jealous and approached Steve by headbutting him.  Not that Steve minded.  When they were six and seven, Steve told Bucky that god gave them two hands so that they could pet two dogs at once.  Bucky was positive that Steve had kept that sentiment after all these years.

"What's a todd… a todder," Tibby questioned with furrowed brows.

"A toddler," Mandy corrected.

"It's a baby," Becca added.

"Oh," Tibby nodded.  Then, because a baby was mentioned, Tibby moved from the sofa and told Steve, "I love babies.  Do you have pictures?"

"Yeah?"  Steve questioned, fondly glancing at the curious six year old and then glanced up at Bucky.

Bucky shrugged in a it-is-what-it-is kind of way.  Which only caused Steve's grin to grow as he pulled shifted in his spot on the hardwood floor and pulled out his cellphone.  However, because he was no longer petting the dogs, both dogs moved to headbutt him as he searched through his phone.

"Here's one when he was first born," Steve stated, tilting the phone so Tibby could see.  But because Steve was showing baby pictures of his adorable nephew, the rest of the family encroached on them.  All trying to see the picture.

Which Bucky could confirm, the picture was absolutely just as adorable as he had assumed it would be.  A red, newborn Conner who had on a pair of ducky no-scratch mittens with a matching hat and receiving blanket.  There was little to no resemblance to the Conner that Bucky had met.  But Bucky could spot some Steve, especially compared to the plethora of pictures scattered around the Rogers' home.

"Oh my god, he's so cute," Becca gushed while Mandy enthused, "I can't wait to have a baby."

"Yes, you can," George, Winifred, _and_ Bucky all reprimanded the teen.

Smirking, Steve let out a soft chuckle and noted that he was surround by Barnes.  Trying to allow everyone to easily view the pictures, Steve shifted in his seat again.  Looking up to evaluate if it was better -- and deciding that it was -- Steve flipped to another picture.

Happily, Steve showed the picture of a baby Conner.  Not a newborn, but not much older as he laid on his back on the floor looking up at everything the playmat had to offer.  As if on cue, each member of the Barnes' cooed.  Causing Steve's smile to grow and immediately move on to show another picture.

"What's his name?"  Tibby asked, practically climbing on Steve in her excitement.

"Conner," Steve answered, allowing Tibby to crawl on his lap while promptly petting a jealous Loki.

"I bet he's just the cutest," Winifred commented, looking at the next picture from over Steve's broad shoulder.

"Duh," Mandy snickered, ducking her face into Becca when Steve looked at her.

"You know what, we should all go out on the boat sometime," George suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds fun," Steve agreed, slightly turning to look back at George.  Before he faced the front again, his eyes locked with Bucky's and Steve's brows arched, as though he wanted Bucky's thoughts on the subject.

"Yeah," Bucky confirmed, "It's been a while."

"Yes, it has been," Winifred agreed, reaching out to comfortingly rub Bucky's back.

Steve affectionately smiled at the interaction, causing Bucky's cheeks to heat under his gaze.  Of course, Tibby poked at Steve's cheek to regain the boy's attention and Steve redirected his gaze to his phone.  Flipping to another photo to appease the pushy child and earning the same reaction that previous pictures had.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/741896621-summer-in-your-eyes-lifeguard-steve-rogers-and>


	25. Twenty-Five

**Twenty-Five:**

Bucky wasn't sure how they got here.  Sure, Bucky was the one who offered ,and insisted, that Steve stay the night.  But still.  Bucky had almost assumed that Steve would decline and head home.  There was only a small chance in Bucky's mind that Steve would actually agree.

Usually when they had sleep overs, Bucky would let Steve have the bed while he took the floor.  But things were different now.  Steve wasn't frail anymore.  And Bucky wasn't sure what to do.  He didn't know if Steve would accept his bed now.  Not that Steve ever really did.  Steve despised being treated different back then.  And sometimes, Bucky would wake up to find Steve wrapped up in a comforter on the floor beside him.

For a moment, the two just stood there in Bucky's room.  With both of them in there, Bucky could feel just how much things had changed.  The room seemed smaller as it tried to house both six feet boys comfortably with its sloping ceilings and their broad shoulders.

"I, uh," Bucky started, instantly gaining Steve's attention.  Averting his gaze, Bucky used his thumb to gesture back at the hall, "I'm sure the sleeping bag is still here.  I'll, um, go… find it."

"Okay," Steve nodded and turned as Bucky left for the hall closet.

With Bucky's bedroom door open, Bucky could see out of the corner of his eyes that Steve was watching him.  Steve was leaning against the old bookcase along the wall, watching Bucky.  Watching as Bucky grabbed the sleeping bag from the top shelf of the closet.

Blushing, Bucky looked down at the dark green sleeping bag and headed back to his room.  Closing the door behind him, Bucky wasn't sure what to do now.  Especially not when Steve took a step towards him and went to take the sleeping bag from him.

"Oh, um, you don't…" Bucky started as Steve held the sleeping bag in his toned arms.  Bucky said, "You don't have to.  You can have the bed."

"It's alright," Steve smiled and reassured, "I don't mind."

Bucky watched as Steve unrolled the sleeping bag and might have -- most definitely did -- checked out Steve's ass when he bent over.  Just then, a knock came from his bedroom door, startling Bucky and causing a deep red hue to cover his cheeks.  As though Steve, himself, had caught him.

To avoid Steve's questioning quirked brow, Bucky opened the door to find Mandy and Becca.  Both in their pajamas and their dark hair twisted into strategic messy buns.  Both also purposely looking around Bucky to spot Steve.

Sighing in annoyance, Bucky asked, "What?"

"Does Steve need a pillow?"  Mandy questioned.

"We have extra," Becca enthusiastically added.

Bucky looked behind himself.  First, glancing at Steve's stupidly handsome smiling face.  Then glancing at his bed where there were two pillows.  Directing his attention back to his sisters, Bucky informed, "I think we're good."

"Oh," Becca deflated while Mandy questioned, "Are you sure?"

All the while, Bucky was already closing his door instead of answering them.  From behind him, Steve called out, "Goodnight!"  Only to have both girls dreamily reply with their own, "Goodnight!"

Raking his hand through his hair, Bucky crossed the room to his dresser.  Purposely not looking at Steve, and paused.  Obviously, Bucky needed to change his clothes.  He was wearing his swim trunks and slightly smelly t-shirt.  Yet, Bucky wasn't sure what would be more awkward, him leaving the room to change, or him staying in his room and stripping out of his clothes.

Bucky's blush spread down his chest as he pulled out a pair of boxers and shorts.  Not knowing if Steve would be weird about him sleeping shirtless, Bucky grabbed a t-shirt, just for good measure.

Turning around, Bucky immediately froze when he found Steve stripping himself from his tank.  Bucky's eyes roamed over the expanse of Steve's impressive torso.  The hard earned rippling muscles and flawless sun-kissed skin.  The deep V that stretched beyond the waistband of his shorts.  Jesus, Steve was perfect.

Swaying, Bucky felt extremely light headed.  Weak in the knees as all the blood rushed southward.  And with the hand grasping the clean clothes, Bucky covered his front to hide his semi erection while averting his gaze.

Of course, Bucky didn't look away fast enough.  No, he was privy to seeing Steve strip out of his shorts.  Leaving himself in his gray boxer briefs, and causing Bucky's cock to twitch in interest.

"I'm gonna, um," Bucky started and gestured towards the door, "Change."

"Okay," Steve stated, while taking one of Bucky's pillows and tossing it to the floor.

Quickly, Bucky rushed out of the room and attempted to quietly rush down the hallway to the bathroom.  Once there, he promptly locked the door and wondered if he could discreetly rub one out.  And then wondered if he should.

Shaking his head to get the erotic thought about what Steve looked like jerking off out of his head, Bucky decided against the urge to indulge himself and instead swiftly changed his clothes.  To allow his prick to soften, Bucky took a little longer than normal to take care of his bathroom business.

Once done -- and once his erection was no longer a problem -- Bucky exited the bathroom and made his way back to his room.  Steve had turned the lights off, so Bucky took extra care to lighten his steps as he entered his room and eased the door shut behind himself.  And then quietly climbed into his bed.

Rolling onto his side, Bucky tucked his hands under his head and faced Steve.  As Bucky's eyes adjusted to the darkness, he could almost make out Steve.  Seeing that Steve was laying on the floor in a mirror position to Bucky.  Bucky wondered what it would be like to lay beside Steve.  Would their knees accidentally bump against one another?  Would their pillows overlap because they both wanted to be as close to one another as they could?  Would Steve find it odd?  Would Steve comfort him?  Like he did when they were young and Bucky was afraid of a storm, or of the dark?

"Buck?"  Steve quietly questioned.

Clearing his throat, Bucky replied, "Yeah?"

"Goodnight," Steve stated before yawning.

Since yawns were contagious, Bucky yawned too as he agreed, "Goodnight, Stevie."  Steve let out a soft, good-natured scoff, and Bucky asked, "What?"

"Nothing," Steve stated, shifting in his sleeping bag before conceding, "Just been a while since I've heard you call me that."

"Yeah, well," Bucky's cheeks heated, "I'll be here all summer, so you better get used to it."

Another breathy scoff as Steve teased, "No promises."

"No promises," Bucky mocked, earning a giggle from Steve.  When Steve yawned again, Bucky repeated, "Goodnight, Stevie."

"Night, Buck."

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/741947536-summer-in-your-eyes-lifeguard-steve-rogers-and>


	26. Twenty-Six

**Twenty-Six:**

Waking up, it took Bucky a moment to remember that Steve stayed the night.  Quickly rolling onto his side to face Steve, but not finding Steve.  In fact, it was as though Steve didn't stay the night at all.  The sleeping bag had been rolled up and placed against the bookcase with the extra pillow sitting on top.

Brows furrowed, Bucky rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling.  Steve was gone.  Dipped out without even telling Bucky.  Letting out a huff of air, Bucky scrubbed his hand over his face.  Trying not to let it get to him too much.  After all, they were friends.  Nothing more.

Deciding that he couldn't fall back asleep -- especially not with Tibby forgetting her "inside voice" entirely -- Bucky sat up.  Only then feeling how his t-shirt clung to his frame from where he had been sweating.  One of the main reasons that he didn't typically sleep in a shirt.

Tugging at the back of his tee, Bucky pulled his shirt over his head.  Balling it, he tossed it across the room and watched as it bounced off the rim of his hamper, falling to the floor.  Rolling his eyes, he started reclining back on the bed, but paused.

Sitting up again, Bucky glanced over at the sleep gear.  Resting on top of the pillow was a piece of paper.  Bucky's heart stuttered in his chest and he shoved his comforter from his body.  Unfortunately, as he rushed towards the sleeping bag and pillow, Bucky got tangled in his bedding and dropped straight to the ground.

"Bub?"  Winifred called from downstairs, "Are you alright?"

"Fuck," Bucky muttered, grasping his elbow and kicking the bedding from himself before reassuring his family, "I'm fine."

"You sure?"  Winifred questioned.

Finally detangling himself, Bucky used the bed frame to help pull himself up and said, "Yup.  I'm fine."

"Okay," Winifred stated, although she didn't sound so sure, she dropped the subject.  Then, she cheerily asked, "Ya hungry?  We made blueberry French toast!"

"Okay," Bucky replied, crossing the small room and picking the folded piece of paper off the pillow.

"They're really good!"  Tibby added, yelling up the staircase.

"Yeah, I bet," Bucky said, sitting back down on his bed.  The paper made a flittering sound as his hands shake, and it was as though he was in a vacuum as everything went silent.  He didn't know why he was freaking out this much.  There was really no reason to.  It was a note.  A simple note.  Just a little something that probably didn't even mean anything.

_Buck,  
Sorry I had to take off so early.  The lifeguard life is a needy one._

_Guess I'm not as cool as I thought.  Don't tell anyone._

_Anyway, you should most definitely stop by later.  Whenever you wake up.  Or just whenever._

_\--Steve_

_P.S. The French toast is to die for._

Biting his lower lip, Bucky just stared down at the piece of notebook paper.  Tracing his fingertip over the indented letters.  _Stevie always had the prettiest handwriting_ , Bucky couldn't help but think.

Then, Bucky noticed the sweetest seven digits that he had ever seen.  Quickly, reaching for his phone on the side table, so he could gleefully save Steve's number for later.  Cherishing the note, Bucky placed it in the top drawer of his side table.

As he reclined back on the twin size bed, Bucky simply laid there, staring up at the ceiling.  A smile stretched his lips as he thought, _Steve wants to see me.  Steve missed me.  He invited me to the pool_.

Now Bucky was wondering how to nonchalantly stroll up to the public pool like he was already planning on doing so.  Sitting back up, Bucky started piecing together a plan.  After all, he was sure that Natasha would most definitely want to join.  But how would he get into the kiddie area without looking like a creeper.

"Hey, Tib!"  Bucky called, trying to sound as sweet as possible.

After a moment, Tibby's small footsteps could be heard running up the staircase.  The pitter patter down the hallway matching Bucky's heartbeat almost exactly.  Then there was a pause right outside Bucky's bedroom door.  Bucky could see the shadow of where Tibby was standing.

Bucky waited, knowing that Tibby would knock.  It was something that they had been working on with her.  Especially since kids usually entered whatever room they wanted.  Just barged right in.  But they had been working with her.  Trying to teach her about privacy and how to respect others.

When the knock finally came, Bucky sweetly stated, "You may enter."

Cautiously, Tibby opened the door and peeked her head inside.  Her dark curls were pulled back into a messy bun and she was still wearing her _Little Mermaid_ nightgown.  Clutched in her tiny hand was her favorite, ratty, blue teddy bear.  It was the bear that Bucky had given her the day she was born.  Steve had been with him and they wanted to get a pink one but the hospital gift shop was all out.  Luckily for them, it became Tibby's favorite stuffed animal.  She took it with her wherever she went.

"C'mere," Bucky suggested, giving his bed a pat.  Smiling, Tibby ran the short distance across the room and hopped on top of Bucky's bed.  Once Tibby settled with her legs folded beneath her, Bucky attempted to be as excited as possible as he started, "Hey, Tib.  Wanna do something fun today?"

"Yeah," Tibby gleefully agreed, already hyped just because Bucky was.

"Wanna go to the pool?"  Bucky asked in that same cheerful tone.

"Yeah!"  Tibby exclaimed, bouncing in her seat.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/742349414-summer-in-your-eyes-lifeguard-steve-rogers-and>


	27. Twenty-Seven

**Twenty-Seven:**

The plan was to take Tibby to the pool.  That was the plan.  What wasn't part of the plan was for Mandy and Becca to join.  Nor was it part of the plan to have Becca drive.  But sometimes, plans changed.  And sometimes, the mom-voice came out and left no room for argument.

"Okay, we can backup now," Bucky instructed Becca.  They had been sitting in the driveway for around seven minutes and Becca was still fixing the mirrors and the seat adjustments.

Leaning forward between the two front seats, Mandy harshly whispered, "If we don't get this show on the road, Tibby's gonna have to use the bathroom again."

From her seat, Tibby loudly whined, "Are we leaving?"

"Yes," Becca snapped.  Turning to look at her siblings, Becca asked, "Now will everyone just let me do this?!"

Mandy rolled her eyes and moved back to rest in her seat.  Bucky propped his elbow on the door, letting out a deep sigh.  In spite, Becca mocked his sigh with one of her own.  Even more exaggerated than Bucky's had been too.

Hiding his smirk, Bucky directed his attention out the window and let out a discreet sigh of relief when Becca finally started to reverse down the driveway.  Sure, it was slower than it could've been, but at least they were moving.

Jerking to a stop at the end of the driveway, Bucky looked to Becca and reminded her, "Easy."

"Sorry," Becca winced and looked through the mirrors and at her blind spots before exiting the driveway.  Finally starting the trip to the pool.

"Yay!"  Tibby loudly cheered from the backseat as Becca started driving towards the stop sign on the corner.

Bucky turned in his seat to sweetly smile at the youngest Barnes.  Feigning shyness, Tibby slid down in her seat, hiding her face in her favorite teddy bear.  Bucky faced the front again and noticed that there were no cars and Becca still wasn't moving forward.

"Okay, I think you're good to go," Bucky encouraged Becca while gesturing in the direction that Becca should be heading down.

"I'm going," Becca defended, quickly turning down the cul-de-sac road.

"Easy," Bucky reminded, holding onto the door handle as the turn nearly whipped all the passengers around like a carnival ride.

"Hey, who's driving?"  Becca snapped, glancing at Bucky while she defiantly quirked her brow.

"Who are you supposed to be listening to?"  Bucky retorted, matching her challenging tone and expression.

Even though Becca wasn't looking at him, Bucky could still see the eye roll.  Briefly closing his own eyes, Bucky reminded himself, _You're going to see Steve.  Keep it together for Steve._

A bit calmer, Bucky reopened his eyes and kept his mind on Steve.  All about Steve.  It was the only thing that kept Bucky sane in that moment as Becca drove towards the public pool.

Which, god damn, was it a long ride.  With Becca's inexperience and the almost constant jerking from Becca's lack of awareness for easing on and off the petals, the thirty minute drive seemed longer than it actually was.  Unfortunately.

Even as they finally -- FINALLY -- approached the public pool, and Becca nearly ran a kid over on her way to a parking spot.  Not only did the car jerk to a stop, but Becca parked in two spots and had to reverse and try again.  And again.  Eventually, the other Barnes siblings climbed out of the car with Bucky taking his spot in front on the grass, so he could physically instruct her.

Once Becca maneuvered the car into the allotted space, Bucky held his hands up to motion for her to stop the car.  So, Becca stopped the car and peeked her head out the window as she asked Bucky, "Good?"

"Yup, great," Bucky reassured.  Running his hand through his hair, he told her, "Just perfect.  Best park job ever."

"I wouldn't go that far," Mandy scoffed, holding Tibby's hand as she dragged the older girl towards the changing room.

Becca climbed out of the Prius then and walked towards the front of the car.  Worrying her lower lip, Becca studied her work.  Switching into Big Brother mode, Bucky clapped his hand on Becca's shoulder, and encouraged, "You'll get the hang of it."

"I don't know about that," Becca sighed, handing over the keys to Bucky while letting him pull her into his side.

Sure, they were already in their swim wear, but they had to sign in at the front desk.  Bucky just hoped that Tibby wasn't too whiny since she had to leave Blue back in the car.  Especially since Tibby and Mandy had a head start compared to Becca and Bucky.  Tibby was still learning patience.

Bucky pushed open the door and heard Steve before he saw him.  Steve's melodic laugh followed by his deep voice asking, "Yeah?  Ya gonna hang out with me today?"

"Uh huh," Tibby agreed, peeking out from behind Mandy.

"We're gonna have a lot of fun," Steve reassured, leaning over the counter to smile at Tibby.

"See, Tib," Bucky stated, almost instantly gaining Steve's attention.  Walking closer to the counter, Bucky averted his gaze to his sister and said, "I told you, we were gonna have fun."

"We?"  Steve questioned.  Bucky looked over at him and noticed the playful glint in his mesmerizing blue eyes.  Steve's brow was quirked, just like the corner of his lips as he teased, "A bit old for the kiddie pool, don't cha think?"

"Shh," Bucky playfully held his finger to his own lips and winked.  Only then did he consciously realize that he winked.  _Shit_ , Bucky thought.  In succession, _shitshitshitshit_.

Thankfully, Steve didn't seem weirded out by the gesture.  Instead, Steve playfully rolled his eyes and used his thumb to gesture towards the back of the building, where the pool was and said, "I'll meet ya guys out back."

"Cool," Bucky agreed and discreetly let out a sigh of relief when Steve didn't seem to mind in the slightest.  Raking his hand through his own dark locks, Bucky separated from his sisters to enter the men's locker room.  All the while, debating whether he should move as fast as possible to greet Steve on the other side.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/742784572-summer-in-your-eyes-lifeguard-steve-rogers-and>


	28. Twenty-Eight

**Twenty-Eight:**

"So, you're, um, just going to," Steve started, glancing away from the kids to look at Bucky, "Hang out?"

"Uh, yes?"  Bucky replied, crossing his arms along his chest as he glanced over at the attractive blond.  Trying not to ogle Steve's perfect physique, but thankful for his dark tinted sunglasses because he was most definitely failing.

Steve's gaze was on the kids and brought the whistle to his lips.  Giving one blow of the whistle, Steve reminded the kids, "No splashing, please."

Harshly pressing his lips together, Bucky desperately needed to not think about just how undeniably sexy Steve's authoritative voice was.  Bucky also needed to immediately stop daydreaming about the things Steve could get him to do with that commanding tone.  Because there wasn't much that he wouldn't do…

And Bucky really needed to stop thinking about it.

Taking in a deep breath, Bucky directed his attention to the little kids.  For the most part, they were behaving well.  Except for the little jerk who decided to pull Tibby's ponytail.  With his mouth in a straight line, Bucky made his way over to the spot where Tibby had been cornered while sternly demanding, "Hey!  Keep your hands to yourself!"

The whistle blew and Steve repeated, "Keep your hands to yourself, please!"

"I am!"  The little boy loudly defended himself, "I'm not doin' nothin'!"

Ignoring the boy, Bucky kneeled by the edge of the kiddie pool and asked Tibby, "You okay?"

Breaking Bucky's heart, there were tears in Tibby's eyes, but she nodded and softly reassured, "I'm okay."

As Bucky comfortingly rubbed Tibby's back, Steve approached them.  Kneeling next to Bucky, Steve asked, "Everything okay?"

Sniffling, Tibby nodded her confirmation.  Steve and Bucky exchanged a glance and Steve held his hand out to Tibby while he questioned, "Wanna come help me for a minute?"

Tibby looked at Bucky and Bucky nodded.  Taking Steve's hand, Tibby let Steve assist her out of the pool and walked with him to the front, where his lifeguard chair was.  Bringing his whistle back to his mouth, Steve gave it a short blow to get the kids' attention.

Once Steve had their attention, he asked, "Who's ready to play Follow the Leader?"

Enthusiastically, the kids agreed with a few differing yeahs peppered in.  Steve smiled and gave Tibby's hand a soothing squeeze as he told the kids, "Okay!  This is Tibby, and she's going to be the first leader."

Standing, Bucky watched as Tibby looked questioningly up at Steve and then questioningly over at himself.  Bucky wasn't sure if Tibby had ever played Follow the Leader, but he figured that with how bossy she could be, it should've come naturally to her.

Steve must have figured that Tibby was new to the game -- or just new to having all eyes on her -- because he bent over and said something in her ear.  Momentarily, Tibby's brows furrowed, studying Steve when he pulled back.  Steve nodded, silently encouraging her.

Finally, Tibby used her free hand to pat her belly and softly demanded, "Pat your belly."

When Steve used his free hand to pat his own belly, Tibby's eyes widened in shock and she directed her gaze to Bucky.  Encouraging his sister, Bucky also began patting his stomach.  It didn't take long for the other kids in the kiddie pool to also join in.

It also didn't take long for Tibby's voice to grow more sure as she moved her hand to her knee and started patting it, "Pat your knee."

Just like the previous command, everyone did as instructed.  Including Steve and Bucky.  All the while, Bucky couldn't help but internally muse, _Dear god, I want to raise my future children with this man_.

Especially after Tibby instructed the kids to stick their tongues out, causing Steve to throw his head back while letting out a hearty laugh.  Yup, Bucky was done for.  He knew it.  There was nothing more to it.

Bucky was foolish to believe that his crush was over.  After all, Steve had never truly left his mind.  Not even when Bucky was dating Connie.  Steve had always been there.  Sometimes, he was the only thing that Bucky could think about.

Whether Steve was an Adonis or sickly, didn't matter to Bucky.  Steve was Steve.  From what Bucky could tell, Steve was still the same cheeky boy that he remembered.  He was still sarcastic while also being the lovable goofball.  Steve was everything that Bucky could've ever wanted in a best friend.

And even more so in a boyfriend.

Especially when Steve childishly stuck his tongue out, and pointedly directed the playful, immature behavior at Bucky.  Cementing his place in Bucky's heart.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/743185684-summer-in-your-eyes-lifeguard-steve-rogers-and>


	29. Twenty-Nine

**Twenty-Nine:**

At around three, it was obvious that Tibby was ready to head home.  Of course, Bucky wasn't ready to go.  And judging by the way that Mandy and Becca were flirting with some of the local boys, Bucky could easily tell that they weren't ready to leave either.  Tibby, however, was done.

Cranky, Tibby rubbed at her eyes.  Then, she angrily hit her palms on the water.  Sitting on the edge of the pool with his feet submerged in the water, Bucky rubbed Tibby's back.  Hoping to give Tibby some comfort.

It didn't exactly warrant the reaction that Bucky was expecting though as she whined and moved out of his reach.  Bucky's brows furrowed and he ducked his head, so he could be eye-to-eye with his sister as he asked, "What's up, Tib?"

"I can't… get the water… off my face," Tibby whined, quickly approaching a meltdown.

"Well, you're in the pool…" Bucky trailed off, watching his sister while feeling eyes on him.

"I know!"  Tibby squealed in frustration, slapping her palms against the water again, causing the water to splash up onto her face.  Only causing Tibby to grow more frustrated.

As Tibby started to sob, Bucky stood in the pool and picked Tibby up.  Tibby buried her face in Bucky's soft t-shirt and Bucky rubbed soothing circles in her back as he carried her out of the kiddie pool.  Once on the cement, Bucky padded over to his chair and picked up the fluffy blue towel.

"Everything okay?"  Steve asked while Bucky attempted to wrap the towel around Tibby's small body.

"Yeah," Bucky reassured, obviously struggling.

"Here," Steve offered, taking the corner of the towel that was about to touch the ground.  "Let me help."

Simply holding Tibby as Steve draped the towel over her, Bucky just stood there, watching Steve.  Wondering how such a small gesture could make Bucky's knees go weak.  Yet, there they were, feeling like jelly.  Bucky's eyes were fixed on Steve.  How his golden skin was shiny from the sunblock and was pink from it being hot while the sun beamed down on them.  His blond locks were tousled and Bucky itched to tangle his fingers in the silky strands.

"There," Steve softly stated, giving Tibby's back a soothing rub while leaning back to smile up at Bucky.

Shyly returning the smile, Bucky said, "Thanks."

"No problem," Steve bit his own lower lip, dropping his gaze to his feet.

Bucky watched as a red hue -- one separate from the sun and the heat -- started blooming over Steve's cheeks.  Pressing his lips together, Bucky wondered how someone could look so cuddly and so seductive at the same time.  It just wasn't fair.

The clinking of the gate caused both boys to snap their attention towards the entrance to make sure that none of the kids were trying to escape.  Instead, it was a mom of one of the kids.  A mom who had no qualms of flirtatiously winking at both boys as she herded her child out of the area.

Shocked, Bucky turned to look back at Steve.  With a quirked brow, Bucky asked, "That happen a lot?"

"Kinda," Steve confirmed with a sigh.  Raking his hand through his hair, Steve turned his attention to Bucky and asked, "You taking off?"

Despite not wanting to leave, Bucky couldn't keep his sister there.  Tibby had calmed down some.  She wasn't crying, but she wasn't okay either.  Bucky reluctantly confirmed, "Yeah, we probably should."

Steve nodded, crossing his arms along his chest, "Okay."  Then, he suggested, "You should text me later.  If you want."

"Okay," Bucky eagerly agreed.  Then, he picked up his own towel and left the kiddie pool area.  Glancing over his shoulder to find Steve watching him as he carried Tibby over to their sisters.

Mandy and Becca were lounging off to the side.  Soaking up the sun and passively flirting with a couple of boys.  Bucky knew that they wouldn't want to be interrupted, but with a glance down at Tibby's half-lidded eyes, Bucky knew that it was time to leave.

"Hey," Bucky greeted the small group while shifting Tibby on his hip.

"Hey," Mandy cautiously replied, clearly annoyed by Bucky joining them.

Using his head to gesture towards the parking lot, he informed, "Time to go."

The other teens were quiet for a moment before one of the boys said, "I can always drop them off later."

"That's okay," Bucky declined and looked at his sisters, repeating, "Time to go."

"Um," Becca started, getting ready to argue.

"Hey," Steve announced, taking his place next to Bucky.  Bucky looked over at Steve, and then past Steve to see that another blonde had taken his place guarding the kiddie pool area.  Returning his gaze to Steve, Steve asked, "Ya need a ride?"

"No, that's okay.  We should --"

"Yes!"  Mandy and Becca accepted for Bucky.  Mandy smiled up at Steve and flirted, "It'd be really helpful."

"Well, helpful is my middle name," Steve teased.

A little annoyed by how his sisters were practically drooling over the boy that he usually drooled over, Bucky took in a deep breath and handed the keys over to his sisters.  Becca went to take them, but Bucky held them out of her grasp and handed them to Mandy while instructing, "She drives."

Becca rolled her eyes and Mandy said, "Don't worry, I'll make sure everything goes smoothly."

"That's actually not reassuring," Bucky admitted with furrowed brows and a smirk.

"C'mon, they can take care of themselves," Steve reassured, placing his hand on Bucky's shoulder, slightly turning him.  Not knowing that Bucky would willingly follow him to the ends of the Earth.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/743479966-summer-in-your-eyes-lifeguard-steve-rogers-and>


	30. Thirty

**Thirty:**

Not even out of the parking lot, Tibby was asleep in her booster seat.  Steve noticed it first through the rear view mirror, and reached over to softly slap the back of his fingers against Bucky's knee.  Effectively earning Bucky's attention.  With a tic of his head, Steve gestured behind him to the backseat.

Turning in the passenger seat, Bucky looked back and found Tibby cuddling with Blue.  Softly, Steve mused, "I can't believe she kept that bear."

"It's her favorite," Bucky informed, settling back in his seat.

"And you were worried that she wouldn't like it," Steve good-naturedly scoffed.

"Only because you said that pink bears were for girls," Bucky defended himself, glancing over at Steve.

Bucky's favorite grin was playing at Steve's lips as Steve mocked himself, "I was a kid, what did I know?  I just regurgitated whatever I heard."

Playfully, Bucky rolled his eyes, earning another swat at his knee.  Just like before, Bucky directed his attention to Steve.  Of course, it wasn't a large feat.  Bucky would gladly watch Steve all day if he could.

Bucky also knew that he stared at Steve too much, so he averted his gaze out the window.  Ignoring the nagging sensation that he should keep looking at Steve.  That he should get lost in him.  Spend the entire summer lost in his eyes.

Softly, the radio played a folksy number and Bucky couldn't help but smirk at the way that Steve strummed his thumb against the steering wheel.  Relaxing further into his seat, Steve asked, "You still play guitar?"

Clearing the daydreams from his mind, Bucky shifted in his seat and answered, "Uh, yeah."

"Better than you used to?"  Steve questioned, giving Bucky a sideways glance while he fought a smirk from tugging at his lips.

"Hey," Bucky feigned offense as he defended himself, "I had just started the last you listened."

Steve playfully rolled his eyes and said, "Well, I'm not gonna believe you until I hear something new."

"Alright," Bucky agreed.  Steve quirked a brow at him, and Bucky asked, "Got any plans after you drop us off?"

"Uh," Steve paused and shook his head.  Clearing his throat, he said, "No."

"Okay," Bucky conceded, facing the front.

"Okay," Steve repeated.  Then he paused and said, "Wait."

"Wait?"  Bucky questioned, looking over at Steve.

Trying to suppress a smirk, Steve teased, "You're not gonna serenade me, are ya, Buck?"

It hadn't crossed his mind prior, but now that was all Bucky wanted to do.  Attempting to seem nonchalant, as he teased, "I don't know.  Your favorite song still _This Magic Moment_?"

Momentarily pressing his lips together, Steve scoffed, "No."

Steve was lying.  Bucky may not know this new Steve very well yet, but he took comfort that Steve didn't change that much.  Deciding not to lay all his cards out on the table at once, Bucky asked, "Then, what's your new favorite song?"

"My new favorite song?"  Steve questioned, glancing over at Bucky.  Bucky nodded his confirmation, and watched as Steve shifted uncomfortably in his seat, "Um… my new, uh, favorite song is, um…"

"Is," Bucky prompted, thrilling in the way that Steve purposely avoided looking at him.  Even biting the inside of his cheek to keep himself from laughing.

"Is, um," Steve paused, really trying to think.  Thinking for a long moment before answering, " _7 Rings_."

Playfully, Bucky narrowed his eyes at Steve, watching as Steve fought again to keep the grin off his face.  Bucky rolled his eyes and scoffed, "Bull-fucking-shit."

Steve chuckled under his breath and teased, "Hate to break it to ya, _bub_ , but things have changed."

"Not that much," Bucky argued, shifting in his seat.

"Debatable," Steve smirked.  Turning down a road, Steve asked, "How the hell did you even remember that was my favorite song?"

 _Uh oh_ , Bucky internally panicked.  Nervously, Bucky laughed and immediately wished that he could go back in time to strangle himself.  Especially when Steve glanced over at him with a questioning smirk.

"Are you kidding," Bucky used his laughter to his benefit and decided to tease Steve, "We practically watched _The Sandlot_ every day that one summer."

That one summer had been one of the worst.  Not only did it seem unusually cooler than summers typically were.  But Steve had also been sick.  Really sick.  He had an asthma attack that put all the others to shame.  Landing Steve in the hospital, and causing Sarah Rogers to become even more worried about her youngest.  And on top of that, Steve got a bad case of pneumonia that kept him in the hospital even longer.  Bucky tried to visit Steve any time that he could.  Especially since Bucky knew how much Steve hated hospitals.

Trying not to think about that summer or the way that Steve always lit up when Bucky visited him, Bucky joked, "Is that why you became a lifeguard?"

"No," Steve scoffed and shifted in his seat again before he playfully admitted, "It's why I’m into blondes."

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/743851867-summer-in-your-eyes-lifeguard-steve-rogers-and>


	31. Thirty-One

**Thirty-One:**

Playfully, Bucky rolled his eyes, and scoffed, "Shut the fuck up.  You had the biggest crush on Anne Hathaway."

Glancing incredulously over at Bucky, Steve argued, "No, I didn't."

"Really," Bucky studied Steve.  Steve shifted in his seat again, an easy tell.  Bucky remained cool and collected as he questioned, "Then why did we watch _The Princess Diaries_ so much?"

Steve pressed his lips together before stating, "I plead the fifth."

"Oh my god," Bucky chuckled, turning back to make sure that Tibby was still sleeping.  Turning back to face the front, Bucky looked at Steve and accused, "You're ridiculous, ya know that?  And a shit liar."

"I'm not lying," Steve insisted, but it was written all over his face.

Bucky shook his head and said, "You're full of shit."

Steve didn't argue as he pulled into the Barnes' driveway.  Cutting the engine, Steve mused, "I guess I never could get anything past you."

As Steve climbed out of his truck, he winked at Bucky.  Bucky's heart stuttered in his chest and for a moment, Bucky wondered if Steve had been flirting with him.  Was he flirting?  Or was he just being playful?  Joking the way that they used to?

Climbing out of the passenger seat, Bucky raked his hand through his hair.  Trying not to think too much about it.  Instead, focusing all his attention on removing Tibby from her booster seat and from the truck's interior.  All while trying not to hit her head on the truck or dropping Tibby's favorite teddy bear.

Carrying Tibby inside, Bucky noticed how silent the house was.  No dogs barking, or rushing to greet them.  The TV was off.  No music coming from the stereo.  It was a bit eerie and Bucky wondered for a moment if he had just imagined their Jeep parked in the driveway.

At the bottom of the staircase, Bucky looked past the living room and out the French doors to see that his parents weren't on the deck.  Past the deck, Bucky could see that the boat wasn't at the dock.  Taking a moment to let relief of knowing where his parents were wash over him, Bucky started up the staircase.

"Hey," Steve softly called out.

Pausing on the steps, Bucky cautiously turned to glance down at Steve as he stage whispered, "Yeah?"

"I'm gonna make a sandwich, you want one?"  Steve asked, resting the side of his face on the entry way as he looked up at Bucky.

"Sure," Bucky agreed and smiled, "Thanks."

"No problem," Steve grinned and pushed himself off the wall.  Gently, slapping his hands along the trim before heading into the living room.

Privately, Bucky's smile grew as he finished carrying Tibby up the staircase.  The smile stayed on Bucky's face as he carried her over to her room and laid her down on the bottom bunk.  Briefly, her eyelids fluttered open and Bucky paused, wondering if she was going to wake up.  Thankfully though, she relaxed into her bed, tightly cuddling with Blue.

Quietly, Bucky backed out of his sisters' room and gently closed the door behind him.  Moving as quickly and silently as possible, Bucky headed down the hallway and grabbed his guitar from its stand.  Grasping it's neck, Bucky carried the guitar down the staircase.

Turning the corner and heading into the living room.  Placing the guitar on the sofa closest to the entry way and crossed the open concept living room to the kitchen.  Steve stood at the island, spreading peanut butter on some bread.

Bucky noticed the marshmallow fluff and Steve explained, "I've been craving one of these for ages."

"Yeah?"  Bucky scoffed, taking a seat on one of the stools.  Watching Steve cut the finished sandwich diagonally, Bucky mused, "It was Grandpa's favorite.  He used to pack at least ten sandwiches whenever he went fishing, do you remember that?"

"I remember," Steve confirmed with a small smile on his face.  Handing the plate over to Bucky, Steve started making his own sandwich and softly chuckled under his breath, "I remember how you got sick because you ate three sandwiches in a row and hurled over the side of the boat."

"Oh god," Bucky groaned in embarrassment while hiding his face in his hands.  His cheeks were red and he peeked out from his fingers to admit, "I was hoping you'd forget that."

"Fat chance," Steve replied, cutting his sandwich straight down the middle.  The way that Bucky loathed.

Holding half of his own sandwich, Bucky watched as Steve lifted one half of his sandwich to his mouth and took a bite.  Some extra peanut butter was on Steve's lower lip, and Bucky held his breath as he watched Steve's tongue poke out and lick the peanut butter off his lip.

As his dick stirred in his swim trunks, Bucky was glad that he was sitting down and had the island counter to hide his growing interest.  Bucky's eyes stayed on Steve, even when some marshmallow and peanut butter dropped out of his sandwich and landed on the plate.

"What?"  Steve asked around a mouthful of food.  Quirking a brow, Steve grabbed a napkin as he questioned, "Do I have something on my face?"

"Uh," Bucky cleared his throat and dropped his gaze as he reassured, "No.  I was just, uh, thinking."

"Well, don't hurt yourself," Steve teased, winking again and causing Bucky's pants to grow just a little tighter.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/744278630-summer-in-your-eyes-lifeguard-steve-rogers-and>


	32. Thirty-Two

**Thirty-Two:**

"I'm not gonna sing," Bucky prefaced, placing his guitar on his lap.

"Oh, but you were always the best singer," Steve feigned disappointment as he settled onto the couch across from the one Bucky was sitting on.  Propping his arms on the extra throw pillows, Steve pouted his lower lip and pleaded, "Not even a couple of lyrics?"

Bucky rolled his eyes and got comfortable in his seat as he strummed a test strum to see if his guitar was tuned while also buying himself some time.  Biting back his own grin, Bucky knew exactly what song to play.  He knew the song well.  It was the first song Bucky ever learned how to play.

Specifically for Steve.

Not that he'd ever admit that to Steve.  Especially since Bucky had never played it for Steve.  In fact, Bucky had kept this to himself.  Perfecting it over the years and playing it for himself when he really needed to clear his head.  When he needed to think of summer.

Strumming the opening chords, Bucky peeked up and found Steve shaking his head.  There was still a wide grin stretched across his face, and Bucky refrained from laughing as he eloquently played _This Magic Moment_ , hoping that Steve would find it funny.  And maybe meaningful.  Maybe a proclamation of Bucky's undying love for Steve.  Although, he wouldn't hold it against Steve if he didn't.

"You're the worst," Steve scoffed, tossing one of the throw pillows at Bucky.  Feigning shock, Bucky stopped playing and just stared at Steve.  Steve tossed the other pillow and teased, "How are we even friends?  I swear to god."

"Because I make you laugh," Bucky answered, biting on his lower lip as he moved his guitar off his lap.

"Yeah, because you're a joke," Steve mocked, reaching for another pillow, only to realize that he was all out.

"Bold words for a man without any ammunition," Bucky teased, grabbing the throw pillows in each of his hands.

Playfully, Steve narrowed his eyes and challenged, "You're not gonna do shit."

"You seem awfully sure of yourself," Bucky mocked, his brow quirking as did the corner of his lips.

Steve pressed his lips, still watching Bucky through narrowed eyes.  Smugly, Steve reminded, "You do know that I was an attacker in lacrosse, right?"

No, Bucky didn't know.  But he remained collected as he scoffed, "You think that's gonna help you here?  In this particular predicament?"

"Maybe," Steve quirked a brow and leaned forward, resting his forearms on his knees, "But I wasn't _just_ on the lacrosse team."

 _Holy, fuck_ , Bucky couldn't help but think as he tried his hardest to not get hard.  Especially once Steve leapt from the sofa and crossed the empty space to tackle Bucky.  Shocked, Bucky wasn't sure how he went from sitting on the couch to laying underneath Steve on the floor.  Not that he was complaining.

Of course, Bucky couldn't fathom who would ever complain about Steve straddling their stomachs.  Steve had managed to wrestle one of the pillows out of Bucky's grasp and was now playfully attacking Bucky with the decorative throw pillow.

It took a moment before Bucky remembered to lift his arms to cover his face.  Then it took another moment for Bucky to remember the best way to defeat Steve.  Reaching up, Bucky tested his theory by skimming his fingertips over Steve's ribs.

Gasping, Steve paused in his pillow assault.  Bucky used his surprise to his advantage and wrapped his arms around Steve's strong, slender torso, flipping their positions.  With Steve underneath him, Bucky started digging his fingers into Bucky's sides.  Trailing them over his ribs.  Thrilling in the way that Steve writhed beneath him as he squirmed and laughed in this tickled state.

"Okay," Steve wheezed, his face flushed from laughing so hard.  Steve squirmed some more as he heaved, "I… give!"

Feigning confusion, Bucky mocked, "Sorry, I didn't quite hear you!"

"I give!"  Steve repeated, louder than before.

Stopping his tickle assault, Bucky realized that his breathing was just as labored as Steve's.  Steve's cheeks were rosy.  His tousled blond locks messy from rolling around on the soft rug.  His temples damp from tears that had slid down the sides of his face.  His shirt rucked up from wiggling around on the floor.  And he was the most beautiful person that Bucky had ever seen.

Attempting to catch his breath, Steve raked his hand through his blond tresses.  Bucky watched Steve from above him.  One hand was still resting on Steve's ribs while his other hand was holding his weight with his palm flat on the floor.  Their faces so close that all Bucky had to do was lean down a few inches.  Lean down and capture Steve's perfectly pouty lips with his own.

Coming down degree by slow degree, Steve stared up at Bucky with the oddest of looks.  Questioningly, Steve's brows furrowed and the corner of his lips quirked as he tapped Bucky's upper arm while rasping, "I'm tapping out.  You win."

"Right," Bucky agreed with wide eyes.  Climbing off Steve, Bucky prayed that Steve wouldn't realize that he had a semi.  Trying to give his cock enough room to soften, Bucky sat on the floor and brought his knees to his chest.

Laying there on the floor a moment longer, Steve raked his hand through his hair again.  Finally moving to sit up, Steve kept his legs bent and loosely wrapped his arms around his knees.  Slapping Bucky with the back of his fingers, Steve gained Bucky's attention and accused, "You heard me the first time, didn't you?"

Raking his hand through his messy dark strands, Bucky blew out a puff of air and purposely didn't look at Steve.  Of course, it didn't take a genius to figure out that Steve had hit the nail on the head.  Steve playfully shoved at Bucky's broad shoulder and scoffed, "Jerk."

"Punk," Bucky chuckled, nearly toppling over to the side, but grasping onto Steve's hand.  Allowing Steve to pull him back upright.  For a moment, their hands were still linked and Bucky chewed on his own lower lip as he looked up from beneath his dark lashes and declared, "You're such a god damn punk.  And I hope you never change."

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/744415958-summer-in-your-eyes-lifeguard-steve-rogers-and>


	33. Thirty-Three

**Thirty-Three:**

"So, I'll, um, see you later," Steve stated, crossing the porch.

"Yeah," Bucky agreed, leaning against the doorway as he watched the attractive blond slightly stumble down the few steps.

"I'm alright," Steve chuckled before Bucky could ask him if he was okay.  Steve raked his hand through his messy blond locks and bashfully peeked up at Bucky.  Giving the brunet a small wave and a, "Later."

"Bye," Bucky waved and bit back his grin when he noticed the blush blossoming on Steve's cheeks.  As Steve went to climb into his truck, Bucky called out, "Drive safe."

"Safe is my middle name," Steve joked, climbing into his truck.

Bucky stood there in the doorway, watching Steve as he sat down and hesitated.  Not sure what Steve was thinking, but more than willing to stay there all day to find out, Bucky noticed Steve stand.

Putting an arm on the top of the truck and on the open door, Steve questioned, "You gonna hang out at the pool tomorrow?"

"Um," Bucky eloquently started and paused.  If it meant Steve was going to be at the pool, then yes, Bucky was going to be there.  Not wanting to seem too eager, Bucky lied, "Haven't thought about it."

"Well, if you do," Steve started, "Think about it," glancing down at his keys in his hand, he continued, "It's my day off."

Chewing on his lower lip, Bucky glanced down at his bare feet.  Bringing his gaze back to Steve, Bucky scoffed, "Like I went there just for you."

"Oh, silly me," Steve mocked, "I must've just imagined you hanging out in the kiddie pool all day."

"Please," Bucky joked, "I was making sure you were competent in guarding my sister's life."

"Whatever," Steve chuckled and slapped his hand on the top of his truck.  With a smile that put the sun to shame, Steve called out another, "Later."

In silent reply, Bucky raised his hand to wave after Steve when Steve closed his door and started his truck.  Bucky stood there watching as Steve reversed down the driveway.  At the end, Steve paused and honked his horn, earning another wave from Bucky.

"Where's mommy?"  Tibby questioned.

Turning around, Bucky found Tibby tiredly rubbing her eyes with one hand and dragging Blue along the ground in the other.  Glancing outside once more only to find Steve completely gone, Bucky closed the door behind himself and padded down the hallway to Tibby.  Before Bucky could even reach her, she had her arms extended towards him.

Effortlessly lifting Tibby onto his hip, Bucky explained, "Mommy and Daddy went out on the boat."

"I wanna go on the boat," Tibby whined, resting her head on Bucky's broad shoulder.

"Maybe they'll take you out tomorrow," Bucky soothingly rubbed Tibby's back.  Bucky asked, "You hungry?"

Keeping her head on Bucky's shoulder, Tibby nodded.  So, Bucky carried her into the kitchen.  As he went to set her down on a stool, Tibby clung on tighter than before.  Playfully rolling his eyes, Bucky resituated Tibby on his hip and went about making her a fluffernutter sandwich one handed.

"That's not jelly," Tibby mused as she watched Bucky unscrew the lid to the marshmallow fluff.

"Right, it's fluff," Bucky replied.  Glancing down at Tibby, he could see that her face was scrunched in disgust and he chuckled at her expression.  Bucky clarified, "It's good.  It's marshmallows.  You like marshmallows."

Hesitantly, Tibby softly said, "It doesn't look like marshmallows."

"Right," Bucky agreed and countered, "But peanut butter doesn't look like peanuts.  And jelly doesn't look like a strawberry, does it?"

In silent reply, Tibby shrugged.  To persuade Tibby, Bucky said, "Ya know, this was Grandpa's favorite sandwich."

"It was?"  Tibby questioned, moving her head so she could gaze up at Bucky.

Bucky nodded and pulled a spoon from the drawer.  Spooning out some of the fluff from its container, he handed it to Tibby and said, "It's Steve's too."

"It is?"  Tibby asked, still holding the spoon even though she hadn't brought it to her mouth yet.

Another nod from Bucky and Tibby lifted her head from Bucky's shoulder.  Only then did Tibby hesitantly bring the spoon to her mouth.  Cautiously, she poked her tongue out and touched the tip to the fluff.  Finally tasting the sugary spread, Tibby sat up straighter in her surprise and looked at Bucky with wide eyes.

"Good, right?"  Bucky smiled as Tibby nodded her head and shoved the spoon into her mouth as she sucked on it like a lollipop.  Softly chuckling, Bucky asked, "Want me to make you a sandwich with it?"

Eagerly, Tibby nodded and Bucky chuckled more.  Moving around to the other side of the island as he was finally able to set Tibby down on the stool.  Promptly walking back around to where he had been making her sandwich.

Happily, Tibby wiggled on the stool, as though she was listening to music, while sucking on the spoon.  Bucky smirked and started spreading the fluff on the piece of bread.  Tibby looked around and asked, "Where's Steve?"

"He went home," Bucky answered, a bit solemnly.

Tibby set her spoon on the counter top and as Bucky slid her plate over to her, Tibby softly told Bucky, "I miss Steve."

Chuckling, Bucky exclaimed, "You just saw him."

"I know," Tibby frowned down at her sandwich.  Cut diagonally into fours.  Smiling up at Bucky, Tibby shyly admitted, "I like Steve."

Leaning on the counter top towards her, Bucky confessed, "Me too."

The two smiled at each other for a moment before Bucky started putting the sandwich makings away.  Tibby sat there in her own little world, enjoying a fluffernutter, and Bucky couldn't help but reminisce about his own childhood.  Couldn't help but miss Steve just a little bit more.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/744815943-summer-in-your-eyes-lifeguard-steve-rogers-and>


	34. Thirty-Four

**Thirty-Four:**

Bucky had intended to fall asleep at a decent time.  Expecting to fall asleep by midnight at the latest.  Hoping to get a good amount of sleep, so he could be refreshed for the next day.  Whether he spent time with Steve -- which Bucky really hoped that he would -- Bucky wanted to be refreshed.

However, when the clock ticked on with no luck of falling asleep, Bucky sighed and reached for his phone.  For a moment, Bucky scrolled through his different social media accounts before growing bored of those and trying to think about what else he could do to pass the time.

It was then that a banner slide down from the top, showing a new text notification.  Nothing out of the ordinary.  A simple, **_hey_**.  Then, quickly followed with an, **_are you up?_**   Sure, it didn't happen often, but not unusual.  What was though, was that it was from Steve.  Bucky had saved the blond's number as soon as he discovered it earlier.  But it still didn't deter his heart from stuttering in his chest as another message came: **_It's Steve, by the way_**.

"Oh my god," Bucky chuckled to himself, situating himself on his bed.  Once he was more comfortable, he replied, **_Yeah, I know_**.

Faster than Bucky assumed, Steve sent: **_Right, lol.  Forgot I gave you my number.  What are you up to?  I didn't wake you, did I?_**

 ** _No, you didn't.  I was already awake_** , Bucky reassured.  Then, his brows furrowed and he questioned, **_Wait, how did you get my number?_**

Chewing on his lower lip, Bucky wondered if he should have mentioned it.  After all, he should've just been happy that Steve texted him in the first place.  Why did he have to ruin it by questioning it?  In his frustration, he couldn't help but chastise himself, _you're a god damn idiot, Barnes_.

Just then, he received Steve's text.  It was simple, to the point.  Steve's answer: **_Nat._**

 _Of course_ , Bucky scoffed.  Before Bucky could send a message back, another one was received.  **_She's pissed at you, ya know._**

 ** _What?  Why?_**   Bucky asked, even though he was pretty sure he knew why Natasha would be angry with him.

 ** _You went to the pool without her_** , came Steve's reply, solidifying Bucky's assumptions.

Sighing, Bucky quickly texted: **_You tell her about Clint not being there?_**

 ** _Duh_** , Steve messaged back, causing Bucky to softly chuckle.  Then, Steve sent another, **_You think I'm an idiot?_**

And although they weren't in the same room, Bucky could hear Steve's scoff.  Bucky missed Steve all the more.  Craved to be near him.  To hear his voice.  To hold him close.  It was all that Bucky wanted.

 ** _I mean, I am.  But that can be our little secret_** , Steve texted.  Bucky worried his lower lip with his teeth as he watched another message come in.  A simple, **_shh_**.

 ** _It'll be our little secret_** , Bucky teased and immediately regretted it.  Nearly facepalming in the dark of his room at just how inexplicably lame he was.

 ** _Good_** , Steve replied.  The butterflies were still fluttering in Bucky's stomach though, and with the second text, they didn't look to be going away anytime soon.  **_Just the way I like things_**.

Biting back his own grin, Bucky reread the message.  _Just the way I like things_.  What did that even mean?  _Just the way I like things_.  It didn't make sense to Bucky.  Scrolling a bit, Bucky reread the entire exchange.  Paying close attention to it all.  Especially, _But that can be our little secret_ , to Bucky's agreement, _It'll be our little secret_ , then to Steve's simple, _good_ , and, _Just the way I like things_.

 _Just the way I like things_.

Bucky just couldn't make sense of any of it.  He wanted to believe that Steve was flirting with him.  But he knew that he shouldn't get his hopes up.  That was how they always talked.  How they used to talk, at least.  And Steve had never mentioned being attracted to guys.  Even if he was, that didn't mean that he was attracted to --

Shaking his head, Bucky attempted to forget those ideas before they cemented themselves in his brain.  Bucky needed to remind himself that Steve was his friend.  Only his friend.  And his friend was in a happy, loving relationship.

That's what Bucky reminded himself to hold onto.  Especially when Steve messaged him, **_I'm really glad you're back_**.

With his heart stuttering in his chest as he admitted, **_Me too_**.

Chewing on his lower lip, Bucky debated admitting more.  Before he could, Steve replied, **_Good._**

**_I really missed you._ **

Bucky's breath hitched.  Absolutely melting by Steve's casual confession.  Settling further into his bed, Bucky pressed his lips together and sent one of his own: **_I really missed you too, Stevie_**.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/745244082-summer-in-your-eyes-lifeguard-steve-rogers-and>


	35. Thirty-Five

**Thirty-Five:**

By the third week, Bucky had a routine.  Wake up at around ten, snag the second pop tart from Tibby's pack, and head for the pool.  Typically with his sisters in tow.  Although, Bucky wouldn't mind if they stayed home.  Or at least, if the older two stayed home.  Especially when Bucky kept his promise to help Becca log her needed hours of driving.

For three weeks, Becca drove the Barnes to the pool before her and Mandy promptly headed over to the best lounge spot where they got premium sunlight and flirted with the local boys.  Meanwhile, Bucky and Tibby hung out in the kiddie area.  Every Sunday, Monday, Wednesday and Friday, Steve would act surprised to find them, but always send a reassuring wink to Bucky.

As though Bucky couldn't tell when Steve was being genuine.

Then, once Steve was done with his shift, he would drive Bucky and Tibby home.  With Tibby falling asleep on the ride home.  And as Bucky carried Tibby up to her bed, Steve headed towards the kitchen to make them both some sandwiches.  The pair would spend the rest of the afternoon together.  Whether they were watching some awful B movie, or playing video games, or even just passively scrolling through their phones, it was more than Bucky had ever thought possible.

Occasionally, Bucky would tinker around on his guitar, and eventually, Steve started bringing his sketchbook around.  Bucky hadn't seen Steve's sketches in years and wasn't surprised to find that Steve's talent had grown in his absence.

Sometimes, Natasha would join them, but not usually.  Typically Natasha only joined on Thursdays since that was the day that Steve worked the closing shift with Clint.  Of course, everyone knew for the most part why Natasha almost entirely exclusively joined them on Thursdays.  Bucky was positive that even Clint had figured it out.  Even if Natasha claimed that she was there to support Tibby at her weekly afternoon swim lessons taught by Steve.

Then, long after Steve had arrived home and Bucky was in bed, he would get a text from Steve.  Usually the same greeting, a simple, _hey_ , followed by a quick, _what are you up to?_   Then they would reminiscence about the summers that they had spent together.  Usually preluding with a, _remember that time when…_

It was more than Bucky had expected, but not nearly as much as he had hoped.  Not that he was thinking about all the things they could do.  Well, not much, at least.  Maybe once or twice a week.

Or once or twice a day…

Yes, Bucky had a routine.  A good routine.  But the third day of week three, a wrench was thrown into it.  Or rather, a Wilson was.

Bucky had been herding his sisters out of the house when he stopped dead in his tracks.  There Sam was, unloading his red 2003 Toyota Camry.  When he spotted the Barnes children, he stopped and held his arms up in greeting, "Hey!"

"Hi," Bucky greeted with furrowed brows while Tibby took off running towards Sam squealing her own greeting of, "Sammy!"

"Hey, hey!"  Sam chuckled, effortlessly picking Tibby up when she was close enough.

As Tibby tightly wrapped her arms around Sam's neck, the other Barnes crossed the lawn to Sam in the driveway.  Despite Bucky's furrowed brows, he had a large smile stretching across his face as he asked, "What are you doing here?"

Sam was still soothingly rubbing Tibby's back and smirked, "We had plans.  Or did you forget?"

 _Shit_ , Bucky internally mused.  Sure, he remembered.  NOW!

Bucky couldn't believe that he had forgotten about him inviting Sam to spend the Fourth of July weekend with them.  Of course, that probably had more to do with spending as much time with Steve as possible, and spending most of his time not with Steve, thinking about Steve.  Especially since it was approaching Steve's birthday.  In fact, Steve's birthday was the next day, the actual Fourth of July, unlike when the lake community was setting off fireworks.

"How could I forget?"  Bucky nervously chuckled, clearly lying.  Sam set Tibby down and Bucky companionably clapped Sam on his shoulder, "I mean, you're my best friend."

Sam's brows furrowed and he crossed his arms along his chest as he studied Bucky.  Before Sam could say anything, Mandy questioned Sam, "How are you friends with him?"

"Yeah, you're so cool and Bucky," Becca's face scrunched in mock disgust, "Is lame."

"So lame," Mandy agreed.

"Really lame," Sam playfully confirmed.

"Hey," Bucky scoffed, shoving Sam's broad shoulder.

Sam chuckled and draped his arm around Bucky's shoulders.  Bringing Bucky into his side, Sam looked over the Barnes, noting their swim wear and asked, "Where ya guys goin'?"

"Pool," the Barnes' siblings all answered in unison.

"Whoa," Sam looked at each of them with a quirked brow and said, "Not gonna lie, that was low key creepy."

Bucky rolled his eyes and Sam gestured towards their house while asking, "Why are you going to the pool when you live on the lake?"

"Boys," Mandy and Becca answered.

Sam looked questioningly over to Bucky and Bucky shrugged, "An old friend is a lifeguard there and Tibby's been making friends at the kiddie pool."

"Old friend?"  Sam smirked.  Playfully, he wiggled his eyebrows and he asked, "That why you broke up with Connie?"

"YOU BROKE UP WITH CONNIE?!"  Becca and Mandy incredulously exclaimed, directing their attention from Sam to their brother.

With wide eyes, Bucky attempted to nonverbally communicate with Sam.  Scrunching his face in a major wince, Sam softly asked, "Was I not supposed to say anything?"

Harshly clenching his jaw, Bucky let out a huff of air and pinched the bridge of his nose while he shook his head.  Half-mocking as he muttered to himself, "Christ almighty."

"Oh, c'mon," Sam teased, pulling Bucky impossibly closer.  Lowering his voice, Sam told Bucky, "Now you can date that _old friend_ of yours."

Nervously, Bucky loudly chuckled, feeling his cheeks heat up as he tried to make it less awkward, and absolutely failing.  In his embarrassed, anxious state, Bucky eagerly suggested, "Let's go to the pool!  Now!"

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/745573095-summer-in-your-eyes-lifeguard-steve-rogers-and>


	36. Thirty-Six

**Thirty-Six:**

"Dude, I love Becca as much as the next person," Sam started as they headed through the locker room, "But if I have to ride with her again, I'm going to strangle her."

"Oh, c'mon," Bucky scoffed, exiting on the other side where the pool was, "Like you're the best driver to ever drive?"

"Don't test me, Barnes," Sam mocked.  Looking around, Sam asked Bucky, "So, who's this friend?  And better question, does she have a friend?"

Bucky chewed on his lower lip, wondering how to tell Sam.  After all, no one except for Natasha knew that Bucky was bi.  It had just never come up, and never seemed like something that he had to share with people.  Especially since it took him a while to figure it out for himself.

With his gaze landing on one of the lifeguards, Hildy, Sam elbowed Bucky and asked, "That her?  It's gotta be, right?"

Nervously, Bucky continued worrying his lower lip with his teeth.  Trying to think of what to tell Sam.  Before he could, Sam teased, "I think she might be out of your league, Buck."

Taking in a deep breath, Bucky decided to just lie and say that Steve was just an old friend.  Nothing more.  After all, it really wasn't lying.  Not technically.  Just as he was about to open his mouth, Steve's deep voice called out, "Hey, Buck!"

Sam's attention directed over to the kiddie pool area and Bucky's followed shortly after.  Tibby was on Steve's hip, and both had large, friendly grins on their faces.  Bucky swallowed down whatever he had been thinking of saying and crossed the concrete to the kiddie pool area.  Not checking to see if Sam was following because Bucky knew that he would be.

"Tib, I thought we talked about waiting with Becca and Mandy until I come out," Bucky reprimanded, opening the gate and entering the kiddie area.

"Eh, she's alright," Steve smiled down at her.  Directing his gaze back to Bucky, Steve informed, "She mentioned something about Becca being hurt.  I sent Hildy to check it out."

Bucky's brows furrowed as he glanced behind him to the assertive girl who was climbing onto her lifeguard chair.  Looking at Tibby, Bucky asked, "Becca's hurt?"

Tibby nodded and her eyes went wide as she explained, "She was bleeding.  Got it on her bathing suit."

"Wait," Sam scoffed.  All three boys exchanged glances with one another and all seemed to understand that Becca wasn't hurt.  Then they all wondered how to explain to a six year old what exactly was going on.

"Is Becca going to be okay?"  Tibby asked, her little face taking on a worried expression.

"Yeah, she'll be okay," Bucky reassured, blushing from the second hand embarrassment while also being under Steve's gaze.

"There," Steve announced, smiling down at Tibby, "Better?"

Tibby nodded and agreed, "Better."

Steve set her down then and Tibby looked up at the three boys who were so much taller than she was.  Walking over to Sam, Tibby took his large hand in hers and asked Steve, "Do you know Sammy?"

"Um, no, I don't think we've met," Steve stated, briefly glancing at Bucky before directing his attention to Sam.  Trying to make sure that he had the name right, Steve asked, "Sammy?"

"Sam," he corrected and then beaming down at Tibby while she started swinging their arms, Sam clarified, "Baby sis here is the only one who's allowed to call me, Sammy."

"Right," Steve chuckled crossing his arms along his chest.  Bucky watched as Steve's eyes briefly traveled down Sam's body.  Obviously, sizing the boy up.  "So, uh, when did you get here?"

"This morning," Sam answered moving his neck from side-to-side while scoffing, "Man was that a bad idea.  That drive was absolute hell for my neck."

"Oh, yeah," Steve humoredly huffed out his nose while nodding.  Smiling, Steve attempted to comfort while suggesting, "Well, hopefully you'll be able to relax a bit."  Looking at the kids in the kiddie area and their guardians watching the boys, Steve leaned a little closer and teased, "Perhaps one of the moms will offer a good neck massage."

"My man," Sam nodded approvingly and joked, "That's all I'm asking for."

Steve chuckled and glanced over at Bucky.  Only briefly though.  Soon enough, he was returning his attention to Sam.  Conversationally, Steve asked, "How long are you staying, Sam?"

"Oh, I don't know," Sam let out a breath as he thought.  Shrugging he exchanged a glance with Bucky and teased, "Whenever I'm no longer welcomed."

"Then, you better keep your bags packed," Bucky joked, earning a hearty chuckle from Sam and a pat on his shoulder.  And because Sam's laugh was contagious, Bucky couldn't help but join in.  Bucky also couldn't help but peek up at Steve from beneath his lashes.

There was a grin on Steve's face, but there was something off about it.  Almost like it wasn't there to be genuine.  Like it was forced.  Which was odd for Steve.  Especially when it didn't crinkle up to his perfect blue eyes.  It just wasn't how Steve normally was.  And it was starting to make Bucky queasy.

"Can I go swim now?"  Tibby asked, looking up at the trio.

"Yeah," Bucky and Steve answered in unison.  Both looking at each other, Bucky was relieved to find the new smirk tugging at Steve's lips was sincere.

Then, Bucky's heart started to race when Sam teasingly mused, "I can see that you've known the Barnes' for a while."

"I mean," Steve shrugged while Bucky clarified, "We grew up together."

"So, old friends," Sam correctly assumed.

Going rigid beside him, Bucky could feel the excessive sweat starting and harshly swallowed the lump in his throat.  Casually, Steve confirmed, "Yeah, you could say that."

Sam nodded and before Tibby managed to drag him over to the kiddie pool, Sam sincerely told Steve, "Then, I can't wait to get to know you."

Blinking a bit rapidly, trying to make sense of it all, Bucky watched as Tibby stepped into the kiddie pool with Sam right on her heels.  Bucky knew that Sam was open minded and a quick thinker, but in that moment, he was happier than ever to have Sam as his best friend.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/745686904-summer-in-your-eyes-lifeguard-steve-rogers-and>


	37. Thirty-Seven

**Thirty-Seven:**

"So, uh, Sam is, um," Steve started, instantly gaining Bucky's attention.  Bucky looked over at Steve, but Steve kept his gaze on the kids playing in the kiddie pool as he finished, "Nice.  You two go to school together?"

"He is… Very nice, I mean," Bucky agreed and turned his attention to Sam sitting in the pool and allowing Tibby -- and other kids -- to climb all over him like a jungle gym.  Crossing his arms like Steve was, Bucky confirmed, "And yeah, we've been going to school together since kindergarten."

"Oh," Steve sounded genuinely shocked as he continued, "That's a long time."

"I mean," Bucky glanced over at Steve, "It's practically the same amount of time that we've known each other."

"Not quite," Steve scoffed.  Reaching over, he companionably patted Bucky's shoulder as he flashed a small smile towards the brunet, "But I'm glad you count it."

Bucky's brows furrowed and he asked, "Why wouldn't I?"

Steve's hand dropped from Bucky's broad shoulder as he briefly directed his gaze to the ground as he shrugged, "I just thought…  I mean, it was a summer… thing… Ya know?"

Brows still furrowed, Bucky looked over at the kids still climbing on Sam.  It wasn't just a _summer thing_.  It was more than that.  There was so much that Bucky had learned with -- and from -- Steve.  Like how to swim, or how to bait a line.  Or that awful time that they attempted to bake cookies and somehow all the cookies formed into one giant cookie that burned, making the whole house reek.

Or how they used to spend practically every minute of their summer vacations together.  Taking turns spending the night at each other's houses.  Staying up as late as they could telling ghost stories with flashlights held under their chins to seem more ominous.  Camping out in tents and looking up at the stars.  Catching fireflies and whispering secrets into their cupped hands so when they released the bugs, they'd fly up and take their secrets with them.

"Funny, I always just thought of us as friends," Bucky softly stated, smiling sadly at the ground before shoving his hands into his swim trunk's pockets.

Steve glanced back over at him and deadpanned, "That's not what I meant."

"I know," Bucky lied with an easy grin and a playful bump to Steve's shoulder.

Seemingly buying it, Steve chuckled in obvious relief as he confessed, "You had me worried there for a minute."

"C'mon," Bucky chuckled, "Worried about what?"  Then, he teased, "You're not jealous of Sam, are ya?"

"No," Steve scoffed and asked, "Why would I be jealous?"

Bucky shrugged, seeing through Steve's false confidence, and curiously smiling over at the blond, "Are you jealous?"

"No," Steve repeated with another scoff.

Biting back his own grin, Bucky directed his attention back to the kiddie pool.  Forcing nonchalance while his heart raced in his chest, "Good."  Keeping up the façade, Bucky reassured Steve, "Because you were my first best friend."

Attempting to seem equally nonchalant, Steve casually crossed his arms along his chest and questioned, "Oh?"

"Mhmm," Bucky hummed his confirmation.

"So, I'm like the _greatest_ best friend," Steve playfully mused.

Bucky glanced sideways at Steve to find that he was pressing his lips together.  Very obviously trying to fight a grin.  And failing.  Bucky chuckled and turned his gaze back to the children climbing over Sam.  Teasing, Bucky said, "You're literally the worst."

Matching Bucky's tone, Steve jokingly argued, "Nah, I think I'm the best.  Your favorite, actually."

Bucky scoffed, "Think whatever you want."

Just then, Sam let out a playful roar as he stood in the pool with Tibby hanging from one arm and another kid hanging from the other.  More kids were clawing at him and attempting to climb him like a tree.  Steve reached for his whistle and leaned closer to Bucky to ask, "Should I…?"

"Is that the protocol?"  Bucky teased, quirking a brow at him.

Without another word, Steve blew the whistle.  Gaining the kids' and Sam's attention instantly.  Letting the whistle drop and hang around his neck in its rightful place between his desirable pecs.

Bucky had to remind himself to not stare at Steve's pecs, and directed his gaze to Steve's handsome face as Steve announced to the kids, "Who wants to play a game?"

A chorus of I do's erupted in the kiddie pool area.  Even Sam excitedly exclaimed, "Ooh!  Me!"

Chuckling, Bucky shook his head at his friend's behavior.  Steve softly chuckled as well, and he clapped his hands once.  The kids went quiet, but they were still very much excited.  Steve announced, "Alright, let's play, Shark in the Water!"

All the kids cheered at the suggestion, and so did Sam.  All Bucky and Steve could do was laugh at the sheer ridiculousness of the teen in the pool.  The teen who was willingly being childish for the sake of having fun and being fun.

Steve good-naturedly scoffed and asked Bucky, "Is he always like this?"

Fondly, Bucky watched Sam in the kiddie pool and confirmed, "Yup."  Then, he teased, "It's why he's my favorite."

Playfully, Steve narrowed his eyes at Bucky before facing the pool and telling the group, "Sam's the shark!"

Then, the kids squealed and tried to escape Sam as fast as possible.  Practically tripping over one another on their way out of the pool.  So frantic with their movements that Steve had to blow his whistle and remind them not to run and to be careful.  And all Bucky could do was laugh.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/745755241-summer-in-your-eyes-lifeguard-steve-rogers-and>


	38. Thirty-Eight

**Thirty-Eight:**

For once, Tibby wasn't in Bucky's arms by the end of Steve's shift.  Nope, not Bucky's.  Instead, Tibby was in Sam's.  As they headed out to Steve's truck, Bucky feigned pettiness as he teased, "Oh, I see how it is.  I'm only the stand in until your real favorite comes along."

With her head resting on Sam's broad shoulder, Tibby smirked before shyly burying her face into Sam's bare chest.  All the while Sam playfully confirmed, "Damn right.  I'm Big Bro Sam!  I'm everyone's favorite!"

Bucky rolled his eyes, but the smirk stayed on his as he headed over to Becca and Mandy.  Becca was wearing Mandy's swimsuit cover up shorts and once Bucky was close enough, he comfortingly questioned, "You need me to pick you up anything?"

"Nah," Becca answered and gestured with her chin towards Hildy, "She refilled the tampons in the locker room.  Thanks though."

"No problem," Bucky reassured.  Noticing that the usual boys were hanging around like flies, Bucky asked, "What happened?  You're not surrounded by your admirers."

Mandy sighed and flipped over onto her stomach while Becca rolled her eyes, "They're annoying."

"Kept asking us to show them our boobs," Mandy explained disinterestedly.

"They what?"  Bucky asked, looking to see if the boys were around.  Knowing that he didn't have to confront the boys because his sisters could take care of themselves, clearly, but still wanting to glare at them.

"Nothing out of the ordinary," Mandy deadpanned.

"Except for when they tried to untie your top," Becca calmly informed with a sigh of annoyance.

"That's…" Bucky started and looked around.  _Those little fuckers_ , Bucky internally mused, trying to find them.  Turning back to his sisters, Bucky's brows were deeply furrowed as he questioned, "That's not out of the ordinary?"

Both girls shrugged and Mandy turned her head to look at Bucky.  Squinting from the sunlight, she reassured, "It's fine.  An elbow to the balls did the trick."

"Yup, that'll do it," Bucky agreed.  Beaming proudly at his sisters.  Glancing over his shoulder, he noticed that Sam was loading Tibby into the backseat of Steve's truck while Steve was standing there, leaning against the grill of the Silverado, watching Bucky.  Turning back to face his sisters, he asked, "You sure you don't need me to get you anything?"

"Positive," they replied simultaneously.

"Okay," Bucky nodded and started heading backwards towards the exit.  He told them, "I'll see you at home."

Indifferently, they waved after him.  Smirking, Bucky turned around to face the front.  Only then allowing his smile to fully take over his face and crinkle genuinely up to his eyes.  Bucky knew that he had to refrain from sprinting across the space between them to make it to Steve sooner.  Even if there wasn't a _no running_ sign hanging on the chain link fence.

Finally approaching Steve's forest green Silverado, Bucky's heart fluttered in his chest at the wide grin on Steve's face directed at him.  A wide grin for him.  Only him.

With his chin, Steve gestured towards Becca and Mandy as he asked, "Everything alright?"

"Yeah," Bucky reassured, walking around to the passenger side.  Climbing into the passenger seat, Bucky affectionately stated, "They can take care of themselves."

"Yes, they can," Sam agreed, climbing into the backseat of the truck beside Tibby.  She was tiredly smiling at him and Sam teased, "The Barnes women are powerful, aren't they?!"

Tibby nodded and lifted her arms, bending them at the elbow so she could flex her nonexistent muscles.  Proud of herself, and with renewed energy, Tibby exclaimed, "I'm strong."

"Yeah, you are," Sam conceded with a fond chuckle while encouraging the six year old by gently squeezing her bicep.  Playfully, Sam questioned, "Girl, how are you so strong?!"

"I eat my veggies," Tibby announced, earning chuckles from all of the boys.

Bucky turned around in his seat and feigned outrage, "No, you don't!"

"Yes, I do!  You don't know!"  Tibby aggressively defended herself.

Chuckling, Bucky held his hands up in mock surrender as he turned around to face the front.  Steve's brows were arched as he teased, "She told you."

"Right?"  Bucky good-humoredly scoffed, raking his hand through his brown locks.  He needed a haircut, but wasn't likely to get one any time soon.  Especially when he glanced over at Steve and found Steve watching him before immediately averting his gaze.  Causing Bucky's brows to furrow and his mouth to quirk in amusement.

As Steve started reversing out of the parking spot, Sam leaned forward and softly asked, "Mind if we put on some tunes?"

"No, not at all," Steve gestured towards the radio and encouraged, "Go right ahead."

"Cool," Sam smiled and took out his phone.  Hooking up to the bluetooth almost instantly with Steve's blessing.  As he scrolled through his songs, Sam asked the two up front, "Got a preference?"

Steve pulled out of the parking lot and glanced back at Sam with a mischievous smirk, "I'm always a slut for the 70s."

"Yeah?"  Sam scoffed, clicking one of his playlists.  As the opening to _Tiny Dancer_ started flooding through the speaker, Sam reassured, "I got you, pal."

All the while, Bucky couldn't help but wonder, _what else are you a slut for?_

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/746174597-summer-in-your-eyes-lifeguard-steve-rogers-and>


	39. Thirty-Nine

**Thirty-Nine:**

Once at the Barnes' lake house, Sam carefully removed Tibby from the backseat of Steve's Silverado.  With Tibby clutching Blue in her arms in one of his arms and the booster seat in the other, Sam headed up to the front door.  The door was typically unlocked, so Sam was able to let himself in despite Bucky remaining in the passenger seat.

Noticing that Steve hadn't turned his truck off, Bucky looked over at him with furrowed brows and asked, "Aren't you joining?"

"Oh, uh," Steve started, keeping his attention on his steering wheel as he forced nonchalance, "No, I don't think so.  I don't want to intrude."

"You're not intruding," Bucky reassured, hoping that Steve would turn off his truck and follow him inside.

"Thanks," Steve smirked, chewing on his lower lip while bashfully glancing up at Bucky from beneath his lashes.  "But I've had like a month with you all to myself, so…"

"Well, if we're judging by that, Sam's had me for four years," Bucky scoffed.  Steve rolled his eyes, but his grin grew nonetheless.  Bucky reached over and grasped his hand onto Steve's broad shoulder.  Momentarily distracted as he felt the strong muscle beneath his fingertips.  Practically digging his fingertips into the muscle as he reassured Steve, "You're not intruding."

Briefly, Steve glanced at Bucky's hand on his shoulder before turning those sky blue eyes up at Bucky.  Bucky tried to seem casual, but he knew that Steve had noticed the way that his breath had hitched.  Dropping his hand from Steve's shoulder and his gaze from Steve's, Bucky opened the passenger door.

"C'mon," Bucky insisted over his shoulder as he jumped down from the truck.  When Steve still didn't turn the truck off, Bucky leaned into the cab of the truck and pleaded, "I want you to.  Plus, I think you'll really like Sam."

Pressing his lips together, Steve exaggerated an exasperated sigh before finally shutting the truck off.  "Fine," Steve declared.  Climbing out of his truck, he met up with Bucky at the front of the truck and informed, "But just know one thing."

Bucky's brows furrowed and he cautiously questioned, "What?"

"You were my friend first," Steve smirked, heading towards the house.

 _Breathe_ , Bucky had to remind himself.  Attempting to remain grounded, he raked his hand through his brown hair and followed Steve up the porch steps.  Yet, when Steve turned, checking to see if Bucky was there, Bucky's breath hitched again.  How could he not lose his breath when Steve looked at him with such warmness that it felt like a sunburn to his soul?

Closing the door behind them, Bucky allowed his gaze to travel up Steve's body as he slipped off his sandals.  Watching the way that Steve's muscles moved with his elegant, light steps down the hallway.  Bucky wondered if everyone found Steve's walk to be so intriguing, or if Steve simply danced his way into only his heart.

Following Steve through the living room, Bucky noticed the way that Steve hesitated just before the kitchen.  His brows furrowed and he looked around Steve's broad frame to find Sam at the island, making sandwiches.

"Hey," Sam greeted, glancing up from cutting a sandwich, "Ya hungry?"

"Duh," Bucky deadpanned, walking around Steve to enter the kitchen.  Glancing behind himself, Bucky noted that Steve was following, causing his heart to stutter in his chest.  And although Sam's question was meant for both of them, Bucky still felt the need to ask Steve, "Are you hungry?"

Placing his hands on the back of the stool at the island, Steve puffed out his cheeks as he feigned thought and asked Sam, "Whatcha making?"

"Simple," Sam answered, cutting a second sandwich diagonally in half, "Turkey and Swiss on rye with spicy mustard and lettuce."

"Um," Steve started while Bucky explained, "We've been going the classic fluffernutter route."

That caught Sam's attention.  Pausing, Sam looked at Steve and then looked over at Bucky.  His brows furrowed and he stated, "But you hate fluffernutter sandwiches."

Bucky's eyes went wide and his body went rigid: _Busted_.  Bucky felt Steve's gaze on him and Bucky feigned breeziness as he claimed, "I don't hate fluffernutter --"

"Yes, you do," Sam corrected.  Remembering, Sam stated, "You said that you can't eat them because of some boating incident where you got sick, and so now all you can taste is puke.  It's also why you can't eat marshmallows."

Nervously, Bucky chuckled and scratched at the back of his neck while he attempted to think of a way out of the corner that he had painted himself into.  However, all he could think was a stream of: _shitshitshitshitshit_.  Thickly swallowing, Bucky stuttered out a, "That's, uh, that's not…  No, that's, um --"

"I think he's broken," Steve teased, directing his gaze to Sam.

"He gets like that when he's hungry," Sam confirmed, placing a plate in front of Bucky.  Playfully condescendingly, Sam said, "Your favorite."

A bit sheepishly, Bucky muttered, "Thanks."

Happy with himself, Sam nodded and turned his attention to Steve.  Quirking a brow, Sam asked, "So, what'll it be.  Chef Samuel will make you whatever you want."

Steve briefly glanced over at Bucky and told Sam, "I'll have whatever he's having."

Causing Bucky to nearly choke on his bite of sandwich as he thought about the scene of _When Harry Met Sally_ , where that line is typically quoted from.  From beside him, Steve rubbed Bucky's back in hopes of stopping his coughing.  Steve reassured, "I know the Heimlich, if you need it."

"No," Bucky wheezed.  Sam placed a glass of water in front of him and Bucky gladly chugged half of it.  Gasping, Bucky stated, "I'm okay.  Wrong pipe."

Steve's hand was still rubbing soothing circles along Bucky's back, and Bucky could feel the heat from Steve's hand through his t-shirt.  He could also feel the blood rush in opposite directions: to his face, and his dick.

With his eyes going wide, Bucky pushed himself away from the kitchen island, knocking the stool over in the process, and nearly knocking Steve over too.  Loudly, the stool clanged on the floor, but Bucky didn't stick around.  Instead, making a mad dash to the bathroom, even though Steve and Sam were both questioning if he was okay.

Bucky yelled back, "Yup," then lied, "Just gotta pee!"

Managing to close the door in the half bath just off the mud room, Bucky heard Tibby crying upstairs and momentarily thought about going to her.  Luckily though, Big Brother Sam was already on it.  Leaving Bucky to try and make his boner disappear without actually touching it.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/746619958-summer-in-your-eyes-lifeguard-steve-rogers-and>


	40. Forty

**Forty:**

As luck would have it, Steve did get along with Sam rather well.  In fact, Steve seemed to genuinely enjoy Sam's company.  Which was, admittedly, a huge relief to Bucky.  Although, Bucky had assumed that the pair would hit it off, he couldn't deny that there was a small fraction of himself that worried that they wouldn't.  If they hadn't, Bucky was fully prepared to choose which one to spend his summer with.

Luckily, Bucky didn't have to do that though.

Relaxing into his seat on the blue sofa, Bucky was conscious of just how close he was sitting to Steve.  In their casual lounging, with Bucky reclining back and his left foot planted firmly on floor while his right leg was bent, resting on the middle cushion between himself and Steve.  And with Steve practically mirroring Bucky, their feet were almost touching.  All Bucky needed to do was --

Steve reclined further, causing his dangling foot to brush along Bucky's.  Causing an unexpected shudder to ripple down Bucky's spine at the contact.  Which then caused a blush to bloom across his cheeks because it was just a small, insignificant brush of foot along foot.  Yet, Bucky could feel the warmth coursing through him from their point of contact.

The longer that Steve's foot remained against his, the more aware Bucky became.  More aware of Steve's foot touching his.  More aware of the minutes ticking by.  More aware of Sam noticing.  Noticing that Steve seemingly had no intention in removing his foot, while also praying that he wouldn't.

"So, um," Sam shifted in his seat to get more comfortable.  Crossing his arms, he casually questioned, "This what you two do?  Just," a glance to their feet then back up to their faces, "Hang out?"

"Yeah, pretty much," Steve casually answered.

Nervously chuckling, Bucky teased, "Why?  Are you bored?"

"Not bored," Sam relayed, "But curious.  Ya know, trying to see what there's to do around here."

"Well," Steve started, checking his phone, "Clint was going to pick up some fireworks."

"Yeah?"  Sam quirked a brow, intrigued, while Bucky muttered a tease, "Only because you can't."

"Hey," Steve exclaimed in mock offense.  Purposely tapping his already touching foot against Bucky's as he complained, "I'm the birthday boy, you're not allowed to be a jerk."

"Oh, please," Bucky playfully rolled his eyes.  Chuckling, Bucky defended himself, "I'm not being a jerk, just pointing out --"

A throw pillow to the face stopped Bucky.  Sam was chuckling to the point where no sound was coming out, just the gasping of his breaths.  Shocked, Bucky turned to look at Steve who was holding the throw pillow in his hand while slouching further into the couch, as though he was hoping the couch would swallow him up.  Steve's lips were pressed together as he fought a laugh that was clearly building inside of him.

That was when Bucky pounced.  Balancing himself with his right knee, digging into the couch cushion and his foot on the floor steadying himself further, Bucky started tickling Steve.  Ignoring the fact that Steve was between his legs, Bucky instead focused on the giggles squeaking out of the attractive birthday boy.

"Okay," Steve gasped writhing beneath Bucky.  Bucky didn't let up though.  His fingers kept finding new places to exploit with his tickles.  Finally, Steve managed to force out in one breath, "Okayyou'renotajerkI'msorry."

Pausing, Bucky playing narrowed his eyes at Steve, but didn't remove his hands from the strong torso beneath him.  Steve's breaths were labored under Bucky's careful, curious fingertips.  Bucky wanted to keep his hands there.  Actually, Bucky wanted to let his hands roam further.  Explore other areas.  Just be able to touch Steve wherever he could.

Of course, he didn't.

Instead, Bucky removed his hands from Steve's body and tried not to seem too reluctant as he did so.  However, Bucky wasn't so sure that he succeeded with that.  Especially not judging by the curious way that Sam was looking at him.  Which was exactly why Bucky consciously chose not to look at Sam.

Thankfully, he didn't have to avoid Sam's gaze for long.  Commotion from the French doors behind Steve and Bucky gained everyone's attention.  Appreciatively, Bucky turned to look at his parents and their dogs as they entered the house.

"Easy," George reminded the dogs as Thor jumped over the back of the sofa that Steve and Bucky were sitting on.  Completely neglecting his own well-being along with the two teens that he jumped on.  Loki, on the other hand, had dignity as he strolled around the furniture to jump on Sam.

"Tibby still sleeping?"  Winifred questioned, ruffling Bucky's hair on her way to the kitchen.

"Yup," Sam confirmed, earning a warm smile from George and a harsh whack from Loki's tail to the arm.

Winifred on the other hand, stated, "We better wake her up."

"I suppose," George agreed with a sigh, "Gotta make sure she sleeps tonight."

"Definitely," Winifred agreed, popping a cherry tomato into her mouth.  Turning her attention to the boys, she conversationally questioned, "Got any plans tonight?"

"Uh, I don't --"

"Going back to my place," Steve spoke over Bucky while they both gave Thor belly rubs.

When Bucky glanced over at Steve, he found a persuasive grin on his face.  Looking over at Sam, Bucky was surprised to find an agreeable grin on his face.  So, it was decided.  They were going to Steve's.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/747031707-summer-in-your-eyes-lifeguard-steve-rogers-and>


	41. Forty-One

**Forty-One:**

Just like Steve claimed, Clint bought fireworks.  Clint bought a shit ton of fireworks.  So many in fact, that each of them helped Clint unload them from his mom's black 2016 Dodge minivan.  Arm fulls, to be more specific.

Gleefully, Steve glanced over his shoulder and said, "Clint, you've really outdone yourself."

"Just imagine how much you'll get for your next birthday," Clint teased.

The four carried their haul into the Rogers' garage, and Bucky was positive that they'd get in trouble for having that many items.  It was inevitable.  He just hoped that no one would get hurt.  And that they wouldn't accidentally burn someone's house down.

"Teve, Teve," Conner called out, his tiny footsteps echoing in the hallway.

"In here, pal," Steve called, placing his hands on his hips as he looked over all the explosives in wonderment.

A nearly naked Conner in nothing but a diaper, stood in the doorway.  He had a yellow wiffle ball bat in hand as he announced, "Teve, Nat's here."

"Okay.  Thanks, pal," Steve smirked.  Heading over to the doorway, Steve lifted Conner into his arms and left the garage.

Since Steve left, so did the other three boys.  Bucky expected to see Natasha in the hallway, waiting for them.  But she wasn't.  Steve must have been confused too because he asked Conner, "Where is she?"

"Kit-ten," Conner answered, pointing in the general direction of the kitchen.

As Steve went to carry Conner up the short staircase to the main level of the house, Natasha started climbing down it.  Pausing on the second step from the top while Steve stopped on the second from the bottom.  Immediately, Steve started backtracking; trying not to fall or trip over the other boys.

At the top, Natasha quirked a brow and smirked at the scene of the tall teens trying to move out of the way while also glancing up at her.  Natasha greeted the teens, "Fellas."

"Nat," Steve greeted, all the while Conner started repeating, "Fay-yahs."

Grabbing some white chocolate covered trail mix from the blue solo cup in her hand, Natasha said, "You know that Alana is busting her ass in the kitchen for you, right?"

Steve glanced around Natasha as though he could see into the kitchen.  Of course, he couldn't.  Turning his gaze to Conner, Steve sighed and smiled at the toddler, "Looks like you're hanging out with us, pal."

"Yay!"  Conner exclaimed, cheerily clapping his hands.

Almost completely oblivious to the fact that he was still holding on to the yellow wiffle ball bat.  The other boys weren't as oblivious though, and attempted to lean away from the bat as it swung around like crazy in the toddler's chubby hands.  Natasha was the one who finally stepped up and took the bat from Conner's grasp.

Playfully, she rolled her eyes and teased, "How do any of you even survive without me?"

"I'm starting to wonder the same thing," Sam voiced, sending Nat a flirtatious wink.

Narrowing her eyes, Natasha observed Sam before pointing the bat at him and announcing, "The new boy's my new favorite."

"Rude," Bucky half-mocked.

"You know what?"  Clint questioned.  Natasha glanced over at him and her smirk grew when Clint continued, "Same.  Sam's the best.  Let's just get that out of the way."

"Sam's the best," Natasha agreed with a small it-is-what-it-is shrug.

"That's cool," Steve stated, feigning offense as he continued, "It's not like it's my birthday or anything.  Nope.  It's totally fine that I'm no one's favorite."

Bucky playfully rolled his eyes and knocked his shoulder against Steve's.  All the while, Conner reassured, "You're my fav-rit, Teve."

"Yeah?"  Steve grinned, bringing his face close to Conner's and momentarily resting his forehead against the toddler's.  Effectively causing Bucky to turn to goo at the sheer adorableness.

"Uh oh, Buck," Sam teased, playfully elbowing Bucky's side.

Bucky turned to look at the boy beside him, and just when Sam was about to tease him some more, Natasha jumped in with, "Looks like you have some competition."

Eyes going wide, Bucky whipped his head to look at Natasha.  Silently, he gave the back of Steve's head a pointed look before looking back at her.  Trying to nonverbally reprimand her while also praying that Steve hadn't heard.  But how could he not have heard?  He was standing RIGHT THERE!  Honestly, Bucky wanted to strangle her for seemingly not caring that Steve was --

"Nah, there's enough of me to go around," Steve announced, smirking back at Bucky.  Bucky was still too shocked to do anything but direct his gaze at Steve.  And boy was it a mistake.  Especially when Steve decided to wink at him.

Harshly, Bucky pressed his lips together to keep the inhuman squeak from escaping his mouth, and letting it die in his throat where it couldn't embarrass him.  Not that he wasn't still embarrassed.  His two best friends were purposely trying to exploit his feelings for Steve, after all.

"How about we go outside where you show everyone how strong you are?"  Steve suggested to Conner, who was readily on board.  But Bucky was sure that Conner would be up for anything that Steve offered.

Just like he, himself, was.

Nevertheless, the group started following Steve through the laundry room and out the back door to the backyard.  Bucky held further back so he could be near Natasha and Sam.  So he could have a stern talking to Natasha and Sam.

"Shouldn't you be right behind Steve?"  Sam questioned.

"Or is it a better view back here?"  Natasha added.  Standing on her tiptoes, to be on the same level with Bucky -- and still being too short -- she mused, "You do get more of the _full picture_ back here with --"

"Nat!"  Bucky practically hissed out while elbowing her petite frame.

"Ow," Natasha exaggerated and Sam shook his head, "You better be careful, she seems like the murdering type."

"Hey," Natasha shrugged and coolly replied, "If he runs into my knife, it's on him."

Bucky rolled his eyes and turned around to face the pair as Sam confessed, "I like you."

"Thank you," Natasha sincerely stated, placing her hands on her chest, as though she was holding her heart.  Then, she playfully narrowed her eyes at Bucky and rhetorically questioned, "I wonder why _someone_ wanted to keep us separate all these years."

"Yeah, I wonder," Sam agreed, also jokingly narrowing his eyes at Bucky.

"This," Bucky confirmed pointing back and forth between the two, "This right here is why."

"Oh, c'mon," Sam scoffed, crossing his arms.

Natasha rolled her eyes and also crossed her arms, "We're the greatest best friends."

"Damn straight," Sam agreed, holding his fist out to Natasha who instantly raised her own to bump the side of her fist against the side of Sam's.

Bucky raked his hand through his hair and said, "Oh my god, you're both literally the worst."

"Rude," Natasha deadpanned, feigning offense.

"No, not rude," Bucky defended himself.  "You know what's rude, you two --" pointing between the two again "-- purposely teasing me over my crush."

Sam's shoulders sagged and he guiltily worried his lower lip with his teeth as his gaze dropped.  Softly, Sam apologized, "I'm sorry.  I was just messing around."

"Same," Natasha agreed, looking just as guilty as Sam.  She uncrossed her arms and wrapped them around Bucky's waist.  Craning her neck back, she looked up at Bucky and said, "I'm really sorry."

Sighing, Bucky attempted to pout just a little while longer, but couldn't.  Instead, he wrapped his arms protectively around Natasha's shoulders and rested his chin on the top of her head, "It's okay."

"Good," Sam jovially joined the pair.  Wrapping his arms around both teens as he asked, "But seriously though, are you ever going to tell Steve?"

"Tell Steve what?"  A deep voice questioned from behind Bucky, causing Bucky's body to go rigid in his friends' grasps.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/747885914-summer-in-your-eyes-lifeguard-steve-rogers-and>


	42. Forty-Two

**Forty-Two:**

"Oh, you know," Sam started, removing his arms from around Bucky and Natasha.

Bucky's eyes were wide and Natasha could tell that he was very obviously freaking out.  Always being quick on her feet, she effortlessly lied, "Bucky's thinking that you're going to need more snacks."

"Oh," Steve stated from behind Bucky, "Maybe.  I'll tell Mom."

"Good idea," Sam agreed, playing along.

Bucky knew that he needed to turn around and face the very person that they had been talking about.  Trying to gather himself, he hoped that Steve didn't notice how his hand shook as he brought it to his head and raked it through his brown locks.  With a grounding breath, Bucky turned to face Steve.  Knowing that his face was as red as a beet and ignoring it as he attempted nonchalance.

Obviously, he wasn't successful as Steve's brows furrowed and he questioned, "Everything okay?"

"Yeah," Bucky squeaked out.  Only causing Steve's brows to further furrow.

Steve glanced out the back door to look at Clint and Conner before taking a step inside of the house.  He walked a little closer and lowered the volume of his voice as he genuinely questioned, "You sure everything's okay?"

Completely touched by Steve's concern, Bucky nodded and softly confirmed, "Yeah."

As Steve studied Bucky for a moment, Natasha reached in between Bucky and Steve.  Grabbing Sam's arm, Natasha tugged at him until he finally started moving.  Natasha told Steve and Bucky, "I'm gonna go show Sam the backyard."

Turning to watch them leave, Steve questioned, "What's there to show?  It's a backyard…"

Silently, Bucky shrugged.  Butterflies in his stomach had transformed into wasps as Steve turned back to face him.  What if Steve heard him?  What if Steve knew that he was Bucky's crush?  What if he said something?  What if he didn't want Bucky hanging around anymore?

Anxiously, Bucky chewed on the inside of his cheek under Steve's intense gaze.  Again, Steve questioned, "Are you sure you're --"

"I'm okay," Bucky quickly reassured.

Sheepishly, Steve rubbed at the back of his neck as he asked, "Is it because of the fireworks?"

"The fireworks?"  Bucky questioned, his brows furrowing.

"Yeah," Steve confirmed.  He shrugged and continued, "I know that Clint went a little crazy with 'em, and you've never really liked 'em that much because of the sound, but it's alright.  We have earplugs and Clint swears that he got quiet ones.  Or at least quieter ones.  But like, if you want to dip out once we start lighting them off, I'll understand."

Bucky was sure that Steve was going to be the death of him.  He was surprised by just how mushy his insides were whenever Steve exerted his kindness.  Especially when he brought up small, trivial things from their past.

Softly, bashfully, Bucky reassured Steve, "No, it'll be alright.  Thanks though."

"Of course," Steve beamed at Bucky, causing Bucky's heart to stutter in his chest at the way Steve's blue eyes lit up like the sun shining down on a clear stream.

For a moment, they just stood there.  Bucky wasn't sure if he should say something or do something.  But he was watching Steve, hoping that by some miracle, Steve would do something.  Anything.

"So, um," Steve started, glancing at Bucky.  Instantly gaining Bucky's attention, the corner of Steve's lips quirked and he assumed, "You weren't really talking about the snacks, were you?"

Bucky opened his mouth, ready to say something, but stopped himself.  Closing his mouth, his teeth gnashed.  Embarrassed by the sound, Bucky harshly pressed his lips together.  Sure that nothing he said would be able to persuade Steve from believing what he believed.  Even after all those years apart, Bucky knew that much was still true about Steve.

Biting back his knowing smirk, Steve suggested, "We should… We should, um…"

Steve gestured with his thumb behind him to the backyard where Conner's giggles could be heard.  So much, Bucky wanted Steve to finish the sentence with a more meaningful offer.  So much, Bucky wished that Steve would take his hand and lead him out of the house.

Of course, Bucky knew that Steve wouldn't.

So, Bucky finished the sentiment, "We should probably get out there."

Ignoring the need to take Steve's hand, Bucky shoved his hands into his pockets and started heading for the door.  Steve's hand on his shoulder stopped him though.  Bucky paused and looked over at Steve.  Steve's brows were furrowed and before Steve could ask him if he was okay, Bucky answered, "I'm fine."

Giving Bucky's shoulder a comforting squeeze, Steve said, "Okay."  Then, he reminded, "You know you can tell me, right?  Anything.  I'm here.  You know that, right, Buck?"

Speechless, Bucky simply nodded his confirmation.  His heart was hammering in his chest as Steve's hand dropped from his shoulder and Steve smiled, "Let's get out there before those hooligans completely ruin my nephew."

Bucky scoffed and teased, "You mean more than you already have."

"Watch it, Buck," Steve mocked, playfully narrowing his eyes.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/748133243-summer-in-your-eyes-lifeguard-steve-rogers-and>


	43. Forty-Three

**Forty-Three:**

Sparklers were dispersed as soon as the sun started to set.  Nat mesmerized Conner as she moved the sparkler in such a way that designs could be seen.  A heart.  Her name.  To Bucky's horror, a giant S.R. + B.B. in a giant heart.

In retaliation, Bucky knocked his hip against hers, causing her to fall into Clint.  Clint, of course, didn't seem to mind.  Smirking down at Natasha as she regained her balance.  Sam laughed at the display and Natasha glared back at Bucky with her red cheeks.  All Bucky could do was smirk.

"Buck!"  Steve called out, gesturing for Bucky to join him and Conner.

Casually -- he hoped -- Bucky crossed the yard to where Steve was standing.  Balancing Conner on his hip, Steve held out two sparklers and asked, "Ya mind?"

"Sure," Bucky agreed, taking the sparklers from Steve's hand.  Thrilling at the way that their fingers brushed along one another's as they exchanged the unlit items.  Shuddering, Bucky hoped that Steve didn't notice.

Pulling the lighter from his back pocket, Steve effortlessly lit the two sparklers and took back the one that Bucky handed him.  Steve went to pass it to Conner, but Conner didn't want it and cowered into Steve's strong, broad shoulder.

"It's okay, pal," Steve comforted Conner by resting his cheek on the top of Conner's head.  To show that the sparkler was fine, Steve swirled it around in the air.  When that still didn't help, Steve softly recalled, "You know Bucky used to be afraid of sparklers."

Bucky's brows furrowed, "What?"

Steve gave Bucky a pointed look and Bucky lied, "Oh.  Oh, yeah.  Right.  Totally terrified."

"See," Steve told Conner who was watching Bucky mindlessly swirl the sparkler around.  "And if scaredy cat, Buck --"

"Watch it," Bucky warned.

"-- can get over it, then you can too," Steve continued as though Bucky hadn't interrupted him.

"I hate you so much," Bucky muttered, playfully rolling his eyes as his sparkler went out.

Steve smirked and winked at Bucky as he placed his burnt sparkler into the pale of water.  Bucky did the same by placing his used sparkler in the pale too and picked up the box of opened sparklers.  Shaking them, Bucky asked, "Another?"

Looking down at Conner, Steve questioned, "Whatdaya say?"

Shyly, Conner glanced up at Bucky.  Cheerily, Bucky shook the box of sparklers and smiled encouragingly.  With that, Conner bashfully gazed up at Steve and nodded.  Steve pressed his forehead against Conner's and he prompted, "Isn't this fun?!"

Another nod from Conner and Bucky smirked as he shook out two sparklers.  Setting the box down, Steve pulled out the lighter and held it up.  As he lit the two sparklers, Alana called out, "Conner, bedtime!"

"No," Conner whined, holding tightly onto Steve.

Holding the sparkler away from himself and Conner, Steve could do nothing else but allow Conner to climb all over him.  Seeing the obvious struggle, Bucky took the sparkler from Steve.  Steve flashed Bucky a gracious grin as he started carrying Conner over to Alana who was standing in the doorway.

All the while, Conner whined.  Then started crying.  Alana lied, "Steve and his friends are going to bed too."  Conner may have been a toddler, but he wasn't stupid.  He obviously knew that Alana wasn't being truthful and cried even more as he clung tighter to Steve.  Pointedly, Alana said, "Isn't that right everyone?  You're coming inside to get a good night's sleep so you can stay awake tomorrow for Stevie's birthday?"

"Oh, yeah," Bucky agreed.  Understanding being the responsible older sibling and the one needing to take one for the team.

"Totally," Natasha joined in, putting her used sparkler in the water pale.

Sam too as he called out, "Yup."

"We love sleep," Clint exaggerated, earning a few glances from the rest of the group.

"See," Alana stated, finally taking Conner into her arms.  Conner was still crying and Alana said, "They're going to be right behind us.  Right?"

"Yeah," Steve confirmed, grabbing the boxes of sparklers.

Natasha blew out the mosquito repellent candles while Sam and Clint grabbed the pales.  As the group headed up to the house, Alana rubbed soothing circles into Conner's back and reassured, "See, they're going to bed."

"Oh-oh-tay," Conner sniffled, burying his face into Alana's neck.  Peeking from over her shoulder, Conner watched the teens as they followed them into the house.  And because Conner had them all wrapped around his finger, the group of teens all waved after them as they headed up to the main level.

"Night, night," Steve called after his sister and nephew.  Once they were out of sight, Steve turned to face his friends and offered, "Slumber party?"

"Definitely," Bucky eagerly agreed.  Perhaps too eagerly, as Steve quirked a brow and fought a grin.  _Too late, now he knows_.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/748254950-summer-in-your-eyes-lifeguard-steve-rogers-and>


	44. Forty-Four

**Forty-Four:**

In the dark, the teens laid on the floor in sleeping bags.  Well, except for Natasha.  Natasha was comfortably set up in Steve's queen size bed.  But the boys, they were all sprawled out on the floor in the space between the sectional sofa and the entertainment center.  Clint beside Steve, Sam beside Bucky and the childhood duo next to each other.

"Yes, you were," Steve scoffed in the dark.

"No, I wasn't," Bucky argued, shoving at Steve's broad shoulder, "Shut up."

"You were," Steve defiantly stated.  Incredulously, Steve reminded, "You hated sparklers because you were afraid that they would spark out and burn your fingers."

Bucky blinked, feeling bold in the dark as the pair laid facing each other.  He didn't avert his gaze as stared at Steve, like he normally would've.  Steve reached forward and playfully poked at Bucky's arm, "Ya fall asleep on me?"

"Please," Bucky scoffed.  Slightly rolling onto his back, Bucky looked behind him to Sam to find him sleeping.  Bucky smirked and rolled back to face Steve.  He relayed, "I'm not like Sam."

"Why?  Is he sleeping?"  Steve softly questioned.

Nodding his head, Bucky forgot that Steve probably couldn't see the movement, so he answered, "Yup."

Since his eyes were as adjusted to the darkness as they could get, Bucky watched as Steve also rolled over to glance behind himself.  Quietly giggling, Steve faced Bucky again and said, "Same with Clint."

"Lame," Bucky teased.

"So lame," Steve agreed.  In his sleeping bag, his knee bumped against Bucky's.  Bucky hadn't realized how close they were in that moment and his heart raced in his chest as he relaxed further in his spot.  Steve didn't seem to notice as he asked, "Do you still have it?"

Bucky's brows furrowed, "Have what?"

"The scar," Steve explained, "On your knuckle.  The middle one."

Bucky ran his fingertip over the small scar on the middle knuckle of his middle finger on his left hand.  Bucky's brows furrowed and a smirk crossed his face as he wondered, "How did you remember that?"

Steve's sleeping bag rustled as he shrugged and coolly explained, "It's not every day that someone burns themselves from a sparkler."

"God, I am so lame," Bucky mocked himself.

"No, you're not," Steve nudged his knee against Bucky's again.  Steve admitted, "You're the coolest person I've ever met."

"Shut up," Bucky scoffed, blushing.  Even though he wanted nothing more than to hear what else Steve had to say.

Chuckling under his breath, Steve continued, "Don't tell Clint though.  He thinks that he's the coolest."

Biting back his grin, Bucky leaned closer as he confessed, "I'm more worried about Natasha.  If looks could kill…"

"You're telling me," Steve agreed with a giggle.  A giggle so contagious that Bucky couldn't help but join in.

Soon enough, the laughter died down and Bucky's body filled with warmth when he realized that his forearm was touching Steve's.  That they were laying so close that in the darkness, Bucky could almost see Steve's face perfectly.  Bucky could see the high cheekbones, the strong jaw, his adorable nose.  And through the dark, Bucky swore that Steve was worrying his lower lip with his teeth.

"Can I tell you something?"  Steve whispered, causing Bucky's breath to hitch.

In his chest, Bucky's heart was beating so aggressively against his rib cage that he was sure it would break free.  Not that he'd mind.  Especially since it wanted Steve too.

Swallowing down the lump forming in his throat, Bucky breathed, "Anything."

Steve was quiet for a moment, and Bucky's heart was erratic.  Not sure if Steve heard him or not, Bucky encouraged, "You can tell me anything.  You know that, right?"

"Yeah," Steve confirmed and informed, "And same.  With me.  Ya know?"

"Yeah, I know," Bucky quickly agreed.  Hoping that Steve would feel emboldened enough to say what he had originally prompted.

Steve took in a shaky breath, and Bucky held his.  _This is it_ , Bucky internally gushed, _this is the moment that Steve says that he's in love with you.  That he's always been in love with you.  That he wants to be with you forever, because he loves_ \--

"I hated you," Steve finally stated.

The future that Bucky imagined came crashing down around him like a broken glass.  Shattering and splintering in his heart that plummeted to his stomach where it laid dying.  Bucky could feel tears building in his eyes and he was glad that Steve couldn't see him.

Not sounding anywhere near as strong as he hoped, Bucky choked out, "What?"

"I hated you," Steve repeated.  Pressing in closer, Steve rushed, "I know that it's stupid, but I did.  And I was -- I was just so, so… pissed off.  I mean, I know that your grandpa died and your family was mourning, but…"

Bucky's body ached as it begged him to comfort Steve.  To hold him and rub soothing circles into his back the way that Steve had comforted him all those years ago.  Yet, he refrained.

Steve thickly swallowed and clarified, "It just felt like… like you had died too.  I mean, I know that it's difficult.  I _know_ , but you just --  You didn't even try to call.  Or return calls.  And you just --"

"Fucked off," Bucky finished, feeling like his throat was going to close in on itself.

"Yeah," Steve confirmed with a heavy sigh.  He kept his forearm close to Bucky's and continued with his confession, "And then you had your other friends and it hurt because it felt like I was never your friend."

"Stevie," Bucky breathed, hearing the tears in his voice and feeling his own tears build in the rims of his eyes.

"I just," Steve sniffled.  Reaching up, he wiped at his face as he apologized, "I'm sorry.  I'm so sorry, Buck."

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Bucky reassured, moving a little bit closer.

"But I do," Steve quietly gasped out, "I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you."

"Steve," Bucky sternly stated.  He wanted to make sure that Steve understood him.  Took his words to heart as he declared, "You have nothing to be sorry for.  We had our separate lives.  It wasn't anything that you did.  I'm at just as much fault as you are for not staying in touch.  And _I'm_ sorry."

For a moment, Steve was silent.  Well, not silent exactly as his soft cries could still be heard, but he didn't say a word.  Bucky was worried that he had overstepped his boundaries.  However, Steve softly confessed one more thing, "I don't want to lose you again.  When this summer's over… I don't want to not have you in my life.  You're my best friend, Buck."

"I’m not going to," Bucky reassured.  Holding his fist out with his pinky extended, Bucky swore, "I promise."

Without any hesitation, Steve linked his pinky with Bucky's and just like that, it felt like everything had fallen into place.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/748311214-summer-in-your-eyes-lifeguard-steve-rogers-and>


	45. Forty-Five

**Forty-Five:**

"Shh," Bucky heard Sam whisper, "Did you get it?"

"Duh," Natasha whispered right back.

Slowly, Bucky was waking up.  At the precipice of going back to sleep or greeting the new day.  For a moment, Bucky heavily debated what he wanted to do.  His sleeping bag was warm, the air around him cozy, and the comfort of knowing that Steve was beside him was too tempting to get up.  Even if their other friends were awake and had possibly done something to them.  Like drew on his face.

However, it was Steve's birthday, and that alone was enough to push him over the awake side.  He had missed too many of Steve's birthday and he'd be damned if he slept through this one.

As Bucky further awoke, he grew more aware of his surroundings.  _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ was playing softly on the TV, and the hushed whispers of the conversations were heard, but not distinguishable.  Above, on the main level, Conner's giggles and playful squeals broke through the quiet, and Bucky knew that he needed to wake up.

Stretching, Bucky immediately stopped.  His heart stuttering in his chest as he realized that his pinky was still linked with Steve's.  Bucky didn't remember falling asleep with their pinkies still hooked with one another's, but he didn't remember removing their hold after the promise either.  And, evidently, they hadn't.

Opening one eye, Bucky peeked over at Steve.  The blond was still asleep, and Bucky thought about laying there until he did.  He didn't want to disturb the birthday boy, after all.  And sure, it would've been nice to start his day by staring deeply into those beautiful blue eyes, but this view wasn't that bad either.

Bucky would like to say that he was surprised to find them practically holding hands, but he wasn't.  Growing up, it wasn't unusual to find Steve cuddled up to him on the floor with their forearms resting along one another's.  Growing up, they had always folded into each other.  Arms pressed against arms.  Legs dangling down together.

It had never been unusual for them to be close.  Yet, Bucky couldn't deny how light he felt in that moment with Steve's pinky linked with his.  It was as though he woke up on Cloud Nine rather than on the Rogers' renovated basement's floor.

"Shh," Sam shushed from the sectional sofa.

At that, Bucky knew that his friends knew that he was awake, and were talking about him.  With those pieces of information, Bucky knew that he had to let go of Steve's finger and finally start his day.  No matter how much he wanted to just ignore them and continue laying there.

Keeping his head on the pillow, Bucky moved his head until he could look up at the sectional sofa.  Finding Nat sitting between Sam and Clint, each with coffee mugs in their hands and large smiles on their faces.  Yup, they were talking about him.  More than that, they all were aware of his crush on Steve.

"God," Bucky softly groaned in annoyance as he told the trio on the couch, "You guys need to get a life."

"We'd rather be a part of yours," Natasha teased while Sam joked, "Ooh, that morning voice sure does some funny things to me, Barnes."

Keeping his finger linked with Steve's he still managed to stretch, and laughed at Sam's comment as he scoffed, "You're such an asshole."

"Aw, you love me," Sam stated, a smirk clear in his voice as he playfully waved his foot above Bucky's face.

"Nah, he loves Steve," Clint corrected, causing Bucky to go rigid on the floor and immediately focused his eyeline on the still sleeping Steve.  From the sofa, someone must have slapped Clint because Bucky noted the skin-on-skin sound and Clint's harsh complaint, "Hey!"

"Quiet," Natasha warned in her menacing tone.  Natasha was the type to fear.  Sure, she looked like a cinnamon roll and, for the most part, she was.  But god help those who ever harmed someone she loved.

As Bucky reluctantly -- and carefully -- removed his finger from Steve's grasp, he finally moved to sit up.  Stretching his arms high above his head, he could feel just how sore his body was from sleeping on the floor.  But being fully aware that he would sleep on the floor every night for the rest of his life if it meant that he could sleep beside Steve.

"What?  You think that Steve doesn't know?"  Clint scoffed.

Whipping his head around to look at the other blond, Bucky questioned, "What does that mean?"

Clint studied Bucky for a moment and sheepishly shrugged, "I mean, you're not exactly the most subtle person."  To lighten the mood, Clint smirked and said, "No offense."

Nervously, Bucky glanced down at Steve.  He still seemed to be sleeping, but that didn't stop Bucky from worrying.  What if they were right?  What if Steve knew?

Bucky felt sick as he thought about all the things that he's done since being back in town and how those things could be construed out of context. Or how they could've been construed even with context.

Chewing on his lower lip, Bucky helplessly looked over his friends' encouraging grins.  That just made him feel worse, if he was being honest.  Instead of focusing on that though, he gestured towards the coffee in their hands and without having to actually speak his needs, Natasha handed over her drink.

Graciously taking the mug from her small hand, Bucky ignored the disgusting fact that she always used too much creamer in her coffee, and downed it.  Chugging it as a distraction and a necessity.

If Steve knew…

 _I'm fucked_.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/748347414-summer-in-your-eyes-lifeguard-steve-rogers-and>


	46. Forty-Six

**Forty-Six:**

Steve's birthday was always a spectacle.  For most, it was simply the Fourth of July.  But for Bucky?  It was all about Steve.  And this year was no different.

Well, maybe a little different.  After all, the other lifeguards were there, so it wasn't just the Rogers, Romanoffs, and Barnes.  Nope, not this year.  This year had them plus Clint plus Hildy and her girlfriend, Carol, plus Laura from the pizza shop, and one of Steve's friends, Brock.

And let's not forget about Sharon, because she was there too.  Much to Bucky's annoyance.

So, Bucky stood off to the side.  Practically babysitting the table with the snacks.  Shoving the festive Fourth of July themed white chocolate covered Chex Mix while he watched Steve and Sharon flirt.  And like a car crash, Bucky couldn't take his eyes off them.

It started with Steve mischievously, discreetly, squirting Sharon with Conner's blue water gun, then quickly looking away when she looked over at him.  Then, it was Sharon who playfully threw a water balloon at Steve, effectively soaking his red, white, and blue striped tank.  After that, it was on.  Steve pulled Sharon close and threw her over her shoulder.  The entire walk on the dock, Sharon squealed and swatted his bum before he effortlessly tossed her into the lake.

Bucky had assumed that it would've ended there.

He was wrong.

Running out of the water, Sharon tackled Steve to the ground.  Both laughing as they laid there on the ground.  Steve growing more damp the longer that he laid on the grass with Sharon's soaked body on top of his.  And while that would've been enough to break Bucky's heart, it was made even worse by how everyone else at the barbeque was laughing along with them.

So, Bucky was standing at the table, watching the love of his life stand there with Sharon.  Both were still a little damp from their earlier activities, but the sunshine and the heat of the day had dried them out pretty nicely.  Steve's arms were wrapped around Sharon's slender waist while Sharon's arms were draped along Steve's shoulders.  No.  Not draped.  She was sliding them around his neck and playing with the hair at the back of his neck.

By his seventh handful of Chex Mix, Bucky felt sick.  He wasn't sure if it was because of the sugary snack or Steve's loving boyfriend routine.  But he knew which one he'd put his money on.

As he wiped his hand clean, Sam casually took his place beside Bucky.  Bucky had a feeling that he knew Sam was going to comment on the display in front of him, but he really hoped that Sam wouldn't.  It was bad enough that Sam knew about his crush on Steve, but to have Sam pity him?  No thanks.

"Hey," Sam started, softly, warmly.

Glancing at his friend, Bucky pleaded, "Don't."

"I just wanna see if…" Sam trailed off, glancing at the bowl of Chex Mix, "If you're going to share those snacks."

Bucky teased, "I thought you were the only snack here."

"Well, you know," Sam chuckled, feigning arrogance.

Playfully, Bucky rolled his eyes.  Although it was nice to have friends who cared for him and wanted to make sure that he was okay, he couldn't help but wish that it had been another friend to check up on him.  A muscular blond, perhaps?  An Adonis lifeguard, maybe?

"Okay, everyone!"  Sarah Rogers announced, gaining everyone's attention as she carried out a festive birthday cake with vanilla frosting and red, white, and blue sprinkles on it.  Atop the cake were tall, lit, sparklers and instantly, Sarah started singing, "Happy birthday to you."

With Steve heading to meet his mom halfway, everyone joined in, "Happy birthday to you."

From the side, Bucky watched Steve and made it a little more personal as he sang, "Happy birthday, dear Stevie."

Although Bucky was nowhere near Steve, nor was his voice loud enough to be heard over everyone else's, Steve still managed to glance right at him.  Bashfully, looking up from beneath his lashes.  Steve always hated this part of his birthday.  He hated having everyone watching him and singing to him when he had no idea what to do under their gazes.

"Okay, make a wish!"  Alana excitedly encouraged while Conner cheered with his toddler lisp, "With!  With!  With!"

However, Conner's cheer caught on as the rest of the group joined in by chanting, "Wish!  Wish!  Wish!"

Rolling his eyes as he thought, Steve finally closed his eyes, puffed out his cheeks, and blew out the sparklers.  Once he was done, everyone cheered and applauded, which was another aspect that Steve despised.  He always claimed that it made him feel like a performing monkey.  Yet, every year, he forced that same uncomfortable toothy grin onto his face, just like he was doing now.

Bucky joined in on the applause, but quickly averted his gaze when Sharon reached up and turned Steve's face so he was looking at her.  Bucky didn't need to see her reach up and kiss Steve, he knew that she was doing it.  And even without looking at it, Bucky could still imagine it, much to his chagrin.

Deciding that it was all too much, Bucky headed inside the Rogers' house to grab something to drink.  Stalling a bit, Bucky looked over the hung photos that were scattered along the main level of the house.  School portraits of both blondes.  Professional family portraits throughout the holidays.  It was fascinating seeing how everyone had changed over time, but especially Steve.

Steve had been small.  So very, very small.  And frail.  The way that his lungs refused to work used to frighten Bucky and leave him scaring himself awake from nightmares where he would stumble upon a blue, cold, dead Steve on the ground.  Not that his shortcomings ever stopped Steve from doing just as much as everyone else their age, and possibly doing more than them.

Bucky had missed a lot, and as he felt the longing and sorrow come to swallow him up, Bucky averted his blurry gaze to the chilled soda in his hand.  Watching the condensation as it dripped down the can and pooled around his hand, Bucky gathered himself enough to return outside only to wish that he hadn't.

Playfully, Sharon was pestering Steve and teasingly poking his side as she pleaded, "Oh, c'mon, Stevie.  What did you wish for?"

Smirking, Steve swatted her hand away from himself and exchanged a look with Bucky before telling her, "If I say it aloud, it won't come true."

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/748593648-summer-in-your-eyes-lifeguard-steve-rogers-and>


	47. Forty-Seven

**Forty-Seven:**

With noise cancelling headphones, Conner sat on Steve's lap with his hand outstretched to hold Tibby's while she sat on Bucky's lap, also with a pair of noise cancelling headphones on.  The two kids were fascinated by the explosive designs in the sky, and they weren't the only ones.  The whole party was watching the show in childlike wonderment.

"Hey," Steve yelled over at Bucky.  When Bucky continued to watch the display, Steve lightly slapped the back of his fingers against Bucky's bicep.  Finally gaining Bucky's attention, his brows furrowed at Steve.  Steve started, "Remember --"

But Bucky couldn't hear him, so Bucky brought his hand up and held it up to the back of his ear, letting Steve know that he couldn't hear him.  Steve leaned over and loudly questioned, "Remember when you used to tell me that fireworks were created for me?"

Blushing, Bucky leaned over and corrected, "I never said they were created for you."  Steve pulled back and gave Bucky a look, clearly ready to argue, but Bucky continued, "I said they were for you.  Like a gift."

"A gift, huh?"  Steve playfully questioned.  Bucky was lost in the way that the light reflected in Steve's eyes.  Especially when Steve teased, "That doesn't mean you get to skimp out on actual presents."

Attempting to remove himself from the situation because he was done with blushing, Bucky rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the sky.  However, his cheeks still felt hot from the blood that had rushed there at Steve's gaze and words.  Feeling as though Steve's gaze was still on him, Bucky gave him a sideways glance.  He had only half been expecting to find Steve looking at him.

But when he realized that Steve actually was watching him, Bucky didn't know what to do.  Trying to seem as casual as possible, Bucky returned his gaze to the sky and attempted to ignore how Steve was watching him.  Which admittedly, wasn't the easiest thing in the world.

Needing a breather, Bucky physically moved Tibby off his lap, much to her protests.  But then she took Bucky's place and continued holding Conner's tiny chubby hand and was fine.  Bucky rolled his eyes and dusted off his bum as he headed towards the house.  Catching Mandy and Kris sitting suspiciously close and Bucky gave her a quirked brow, a silent question.  In reply, she simply shrugged.

Shaking his head, Bucky successfully navigated around the groups of people on the lawn as they watched the fireworks.  Briefly, Bucky glanced over his shoulder to look up at the sky.  It was beautiful.  The blue sparks exploded and cascaded in the sky before fizzling out was almost as beautiful as the blue of Steve's eyes.

Almost.

A big almost.

Turning back around, Bucky raked his hand through his hair and headed into the Rogers' house.  Naturally heading to the main level of the empty house and over to the guest bathroom.  Not only was the bathroom a great place to have his mild gay panic, but it was also the designated place to relieve his bladder.

Once done doing the latter, Bucky washed his hands and looked over his reflection.  Studying the dark circles under his eyes.  Checking on the cut from shaving earlier.  It wasn't bad, but still annoying.  Sighing, Bucky dropped his hand from his face.  Completely annoyed with himself because he didn't even know why he had insisted on shaving.  After all, he typically only shaved because Connie hated beard burn when they made out, but…

Bucky left the bathroom and started making his way towards the exits.  He was walking towards the backdoor when he heard, "Psst."  Pausing in the hallway, Bucky glanced into the garage through the open door.  There was a breathy chuckle from behind him and a, "Buck!"

Turning around, Bucky found Steve at the front door and his brows furrowed as he asked, "What?"

Steve widely gestured with his hand, motioning for Bucky to follow him as he clarified, "C'mon."

"Why?"  Bucky questioned even though he was already following Steve out the front of the house.

Nevertheless, Steve looked over his shoulder to make sure that Bucky was following him and repeated, "C'mon."  Then, he cheekily added, "I wanna show you somethin'."

Turning, Steve headed into the side yard that was more shrouded in darkness than the other parts of the lawn.  Feeling the butterflies in his stomach, Bucky turned to follow and warned, "I swear to god, Steve, I don't care if it's your birthday.  If you scare me, I'm gonna punch --"

Steve grabbed Bucky's hand and tugged him into himself.  Tripping over his feet, Bucky fell into Steve.  Nervously chuckling, Bucky teased, "Christ, Ste --"

"Steve," was what Bucky had intended on saying.  It was there on the tip of his tongue.  But all that flittered away as Steve pressed his lips to Bucky's, causing everything to drift away.

Although there were fireworks still going off in the sky, the only ones that mattered to Bucky were the ones caused by Steve's lips against his.  The way that Steve rubbed his thumb along Bucky's wrist, soothingly made Bucky weak in his knees.  But not nearly as much as the way that Steve slid his hand along to the back of Bucky's neck, tangling in his hair.

At that small gesture, Bucky couldn't help the small moan that escaped his mouth.  Steve used this to his advantage and tenderly licked his way into Bucky's mouth.  Bucky grasped at Steve's sides and thrilled at finally being able to hold Steve the way that he had only dreamed of up until that moment.

However, Bucky knew that he couldn't kiss Steve.  Shouldn't kiss Steve.  Steve had a girlfriend.  Steve was Bucky's friend.  No matter how much Bucky wished to keep doing exactly what they were doing in the dark, he knew that he couldn't.

So, Bucky pulled back from Steve.  Absolutely not caring if he seemed reluctant because that was exactly what he was in the moment as he pulled back from Steve.  Especially when Steve's brows furrowed in the dark and his lips turned down.

Bucky's hand was still in Steve's grasp and Steve started, "I'm… I'm sorry.  I-I-I, uh, I just…  I've wanted to, um, do… that… for a, um… while."

With a stuttering pulse that he was sure Steve could physically feel, Bucky thought, _what the hell_ , and embraced Steve in another, much needed kiss.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/749115171-summer-in-your-eyes-lifeguard-steve-rogers-and>


	48. Forty-Eight

**Forty-Eight:**

It felt like every moment in their friendship had been building to _this_.  As though every wish that Bucky whispered into his cupped hands for the fireflies to carry off was finally coming true.  And Bucky was overjoyed with getting to feel Steve's lips against his own.  Even though he knew that they shouldn't be doing _this_.

Begrudgingly, Bucky pulled back from the kiss.  Trying not to thrill too much at the way that Steve chased after his lips, so he could keep kissing him.  But who was Bucky fooling?  Both Steve and himself knew that Bucky loved it.  Hell, maybe the whole world knew.

Yet, Bucky knew that he had to do this.  Although he didn't enjoy watching Steve be with Sharon, Bucky couldn't do this to her.  Despite not liking her as Steve's girlfriend, didn't mean that he didn't like Sharon.  As a person, she was someone that Bucky could see as a friend.  As Steve's girlfriend, however?  Not so much.

"Wait," Bucky told Steve, placing a firm hand on Steve's chest to hold him back.  Biting back his grin when Steve rested his forehead against his own, Bucky asked, "What about Sharon?"

For a moment, they stood there in their own silent little bubble.  The fireworks coming to their big finale could still be heard, but the only thing that Bucky could focus on was how erratic Steve's breathing was.  Especially with the knowledge that Steve was only breathing so harshly because of their shared activities.

"I don't know," Steve honestly answered.  Swallowing thickly, Steve averted his gaze.  Bucky could swear that even with the minimal light they had, he could see a blush blooming on Steve's cheeks as Steve admitted, "I didn't think I'd get this far."

"Get this far?"  Bucky repeated with furrowed brows.  Steve nodded his confirmation and Bucky questioned, "What does that mean?"

Steve shrugged, "Thought I'd chicken out like the other times."

At that, Bucky leaned back, so he could really look at Steve as he gleefully asked, "What other times?"

Steve's eyes went wide.  Almost as though he didn't mean to say that.  Worrying his own lower lip with his teeth, Steve sheepishly stated, "C'mon, Buck.  Like you didn't know."

"I didn't," Bucky informed.  Almost desperate now, Bucky pressed in closer as he begged, "Steve, I didn't know.  I don't know."

"God, you're so oblivious," Steve good-naturedly scoffed as he brought his hand up to caress Bucky's cheek.  Breathlessly, Steve teased, "You're lucky you're cute, because god knows you'd be a lost cause otherwise."

"Hey," Bucky playfully protested and started tickling Steve's ribs.  Even closer than they usually were while tickling, their bodies were practically flushed along one another's as they stumbled to the side of the house.

With Steve's back pressed against the side of the house, Bucky stopped his tickling, but didn't remove his hand from Steve's torso.  Even through the light material of Steve's striped tank, Bucky could feel the warmth of Steve's body and shuddered.  Locking eyes with Bucky, Steve confessed, "I wanted you to kiss me.  That day.  When we got into the pillow fight."

Bucky recalled that day well.  Why wouldn't he?  That was the day when he got hard by simply tickling Steve.  Something else that he remembered flashed through his mind then.  Steve had given him a look.  As they laid on the floor with Steve beneath him, Bucky remembered thinking about how peculiar Steve's expression had been.  Only now did it make sense.

Pressing his lips together, Bucky refrained from pressing them against Steve's.  There was nothing that Bucky wanted more than to kiss Steve.  But not like this.  Not with Sharon being there.  Not with Sharon being Steve's girlfriend.  So, putting aside what he wanted, Bucky dropped his hand from Steve's side and took a step back.

Steve's expression fell, his lips ticking down, and Bucky clarified, "You have Sharon."

"I have Sharon," Steve confirmed, looking as though he had momentarily forgotten about his girlfriend altogether.  Then, Steve's expression twisted into one of guilt as he scrubbed his face with his hand.  His shoulders started moving with his ragged breath as Steve apologized, "Fuck, Buck, I'm sorry.  I'm really sorry.  I shouldn't have done that."

"Steve," Bucky started, reaching out for Steve.  He could tell that Steve was mentally beating himself up for kissing him.  And although, Bucky wasn't happy about Steve kissing him while he had a girlfriend, that didn't mean that Bucky wasn't happy about Steve kissing him.

"Bucky, I'm sorry," Steve apologized again.

Clearly disappointed in himself, Bucky's heart broke.  Sure, Steve's plan was ill conceived, but…

"You don't have to apologize to me," Bucky reassured, stepping closer to comfort Steve.

"Right.  I need to apologize to Sharon," there were tears building in Steve's eyes as he continued, "And to Connie."

Bucky's brows furrowed as he asked, "Why Connie?"

"'Cause I made out with her boyfriend," Steve answered with a shrug.

"Oh," Bucky remembered.  Steve didn't know that Bucky was single.  So, Bucky ran his hand along the back of his own neck and sheepishly explained, "I, uh, I'm not, um… dating… anyone…"

"Oh," Steve's brows furrowed with concern as he asked, "When did you break up?  Why?  Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay," Bucky reassured.  Fighting the smirk that wanted to tug at his lips, Bucky informed, "We broke up after graduation."

"Oh," Steve said, averting his gaze down, to the ground.

Bucky swallowed down the lump that was forming in his throat, worried that Steve would be angry with him.  Or upset with him.  Instead, Steve softly chuckled and said, "I guess, birthday wishes do come true."

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/749237156-summer-in-your-eyes-lifeguard-steve-rogers-and>


	49. Forty-Nine

**Forty-Nine:**

"Bub?!"  George called out as the party goers started moving from the back of the house to the front.

"Shit," Bucky sighed, glancing out from the house to find his family climbing into the Jeep.  Raking his hand through his hair, he turned back to look at Steve.  He knew that he wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of the night -- or the rest of his life -- with Steve.

As Bucky went to leave the side of the house, Steve grabbed a hold of Bucky's hand, causing Bucky to pause.  Bucky glanced down at his hand and then back up to Steve.  Both took a step towards each other, and Steve softly pleaded, "Stay?  Like when we were kids.  Please."

Bucky would like to think that he wasn't a pushover.  But in instances like this particular one, Bucky knew that he was, most definitely, a pushover.  He'd do anything that Steve asked him to.  That was how it had always been though.

"I promise to keep it platonic," Steve teased, even though he was rubbing soothing circles into the back of Bucky's hand.

Although Bucky knew that he was going to agree regardless, Bucky pretended to think about it.  Playfully, Steve shook his head, but didn't rush Bucky to agree, like they both knew he would.

"Okay," Bucky finally -- and predictably -- agreed.  But when Steve's smile cut across his face like the sun rising, Bucky didn't care how much of a pushover he was or how predictable he could be, he knew that he'd do anything to see that smile directed at him.

Pulling his hand from Steve's, Bucky started heading around to the front of the house.  George was attempting to get Tibby in her booster seat, but Tibby wasn't cooperating.  Instead, she was being rather difficult and Winifred used her mom-voice to tell her, "Tabitha, sit down!"

Tibby whined and tiredly rubbed at her eyes, "I don't wanna go home.  I want to stay here."

"Tabitha Eugenia Barnes," Winifred warned.  And because each of the Barnes children understood the mom-voice, Tibby sat in her seat, letting George buckle her in.  However, she kept pouting.

As George went to close the door, he turned and spotted Bucky.  Curiously, he asked, "Whatcha doin' over there?"

Steve had followed Bucky out from the dark side of the house and lied, "There was a, uh, bunny."

"A bunny?"  George questioned, his brows furrowing.

Bucky knew that Steve was a terrible liar, but _Jesus Christ_ , so Bucky confirmed, "Yeah.  A wild bunny.  We wanted to make sure that it was okay."

George looked between the two boys, as did Natasha.  Bucky was more fearful of Natasha figuring it out before George.  Overhearing this, Sam asked, "Well, is it okay?"

"Yeah," Bucky quickly reassured.  Gesturing with his thumb, behind him, Bucky said, "Hopped away."

Natasha quirked a brow as she crossed her arms along her chest.  Bucky swallowed thickly, hoping that no one attempted to find the fake bunny.  Hoping that no one saw through the lie and hoping that none of them would want to know what they were really doing in the dark together.

"Okay," George smirked and waved for Bucky to join them, "C'mon.  We're heading home."

"Actually," Bucky started and paused when he felt his throat tighten.  Clearing his throat, Bucky tried to say as casually as possible, "I was, um, thinking about staying the, uh, night."  Bucky directed his attention to Sam and offered, "If that's okay.  If you want to."

Sam glanced between Bucky and Steve.  Bucky swore that he could see the flash of recognition across Sam's expression as he stated, "Yeah, last night was cool.  I'm down."

"Okay," George smiled and nodded in encouragement.  He then opened the door to the passenger seat and called out, "You two behave."

Causing Steve to choke on his saliva while a deep blush started blooming on Bucky's cheeks.  Briefly, Bucky pressed his lips together to keep himself from laughing, while Sam nodded his confirmation and reassured George, "You don't have to worry about anything."

"I know," George conceded.  Climbing into the passenger seat, George continued, "You're good boys.  I know you won't get into any trouble."

"Of course, they are," Natasha chimed in.  There was a mischievous glint in her eyes though as she told George, "I'll keep 'em in line for ya."

"We know you will," Winifred confirmed with an easy grin as she took her seat behind the steering wheel.  She honked the horn and waved at them before backing out of the driveway.  Pausing before driving down the street, the windows rolled down and the Barnes' called out, "Happy birthday!"

Bucky smirked, beaming over at a blushing Steve.  Which only made Bucky's smile grow.

It didn't stay for long, however, as Sharon joined them.  The way that she smiled up at Steve caused Bucky's stomach to churn.  Especially when Sharon slid her hands up and around Steve's neck.  Bucky knew what it felt like to hold Steve like that, and the guilt started to eat its way from his stomach outward.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/749662417-summer-in-your-eyes-lifeguard-steve-rogers-and>


	50. Fifty

**Fifty:**

"Did you have a good birthday?"  Sharon asked, tenderly running her fingers through Steve's hair, in a motion as though she was tucking the short strands behind his ear, even though the strands were too short to do so.

"Uh," Steve paused, his hand twitching as though he was physically fighting to not place his hands on her hips.  Deciding to shove his hands into his shorts, Steve confirmed, "Yeah."  Momentarily glancing at Bucky from the corner of his eyes, Steve admitted, "It was an amazing birthday."

Bucky pressed his lips together to keep himself from smugly smiling.  To stop it from being too obvious, Bucky directed his attention downward while shoving his hands into his own pockets.

"Good," Sharon said.  Bucky could hear the smile in her tone, and peeking up at her, Bucky's heart dropped into his stomach as he watched Sharon kiss Steve.

Like his heart, Bucky's gaze dropped down to the ground again.  Yes, Sharon was Steve's girlfriend.  But surely, they wouldn't still be together much longer, right?  Steve said that his birthday wish was for Bucky to be single.  Steve said that he had wanted to kiss Bucky before.  How many times before, Bucky wasn't sure.  But that had to mean something, right?  RIGHT?!

Sharon pulled back and questioned, "Hopefully my present had something to do with making it amazing."

The slight seductive tone to Sharon's voice made Bucky sick.  The wasps were furious in Bucky's stomach and he was sure that he was going to vomit.  It was too much.  Bucky wished that he didn't have such a vivid imagination in that moment because all he could picture was Sharon doing all the things that he wished that he could do with Steve.

"Of course," Steve said with forced nonchalance.  But his voice still managed to crack, giving himself away.

Raking his hand through his hair, Bucky peeked up to evaluate the two blondes.  Steve appeared to be extremely uncomfortable in the moment, and figuring that he should give the two some alone time, Bucky decided to head over to their other friends.  After all, he didn't need to be there when Steve broke her heart.  Especially since he was the reason why her heart would be broken.

Raking his hand through his hair, Bucky discreetly glanced over his shoulder to look at Steve.  Casually, the two blondes were having a conversation, and Bucky wished that he could read lips.  If only, so he knew if Sharon was going to hate him.  It wasn't what he wanted, after all.  Sharon was a good person from what Bucky had gathered in their brief instances of knowing each other.

"You okay?"  Sam questioned, gaining Bucky's attention.

Bucky quirked a brow as he asked, "What?"

Sam exchanged a glance with Natasha as he repeated, "You okay?"

"Oh," Bucky said, understanding.  Bucky nodded and reassured, "Yup.  Why?"

Sam shrugged and studied Bucky.  Bucky averted his gaze as he assumed that Sam knew what he and Steve were doing off to the side of the house.  Admittedly, Sam was an observant guy, it would be stupid to think that he wouldn't have put it together.  Especially by the shared glances between the boys.

All Bucky could do was pray that Sam wouldn't say anything.  Not now.  Not yet.  Bucky wanted to be able to discuss things properly with Steve before anything was said on their relationship.  Now Bucky just hoped that it would play out that way.

"You boys have fun," Sharon called out, cheerily waving at the group as she headed over to her Camry.

Snapping his attention to the blonde, Bucky's brows furrowed.  She didn't seem heartbroken.  Maybe she wasn't as serious about Steve as Bucky had originally assessed.  Not that Bucky wanted to see her hurt and broken.  The opposite really.  Bucky was just surprised.  He knew that he wouldn't be as calm and collected if Steve broke up with him.

"We always do," Clint loudly replied with a shit-eating grin, waving after Sharon.

With his hands still shoved into his pockets, Steve joined the group, only for Carol to announce, "We better get going too."

"Yeah," Hildy teased, "Not everyone had the day off."

Steve playfully rolled his eyes.  Wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, Steve countered, "You just wanna have alone time."

"Can you blame me?"  Hildy questioned, wrapping her arm around her girlfriend's side as Carol rested her chin on Hildy's shoulder as she affectionately beamed up at the girl.

"Yeah, yeah," Clint deadpanned, "We get it, you're in love."

Lovingly, Hildy pressed a sweet kiss to Carol's forehead before reaching out with her free hand to pull Clint into a hug.  Carol took a step out of Hildy's grasp to embrace Steve in a farewell hug.  Bucky took a step out of the way as the hugging teens exchanged hugging partners.

Awkwardly, Bucky stood there off to the side, directing his gaze downward.  Carol crossed the group over to him, and questioned, "You the huggin' type, Buck?"

Looking up at the blonde, Bucky opened his arms, accepting her warm embrace.  The two hadn't spent a lot of time together, but Bucky appreciated the gesture nonetheless.  Even enjoying when Hildy traded spots with Carol.  Feeling thoroughly welcomed into the friend group.

Solemnly, Bucky wondered if he'd still be welcomed once they found out that he's the reason why Steve broke up with Sharon.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/750414673-summer-in-your-eyes-lifeguard-steve-rogers-and>


	51. Fifty-One

**Fifty-One:**

"Well, I better let you boys be, too," Natasha declared with a heavy sigh.

"Wait," Steve pouted, "You're leaving?"

"Yeah," Natasha confirmed, wrapping Steve up in a warm embrace, "Figured the birthday boy would want his own bed."

"It's only my birthday for like, ten more minutes," Steve complained, resting his chin on the top of Natasha's head.

"Ya know," Natasha started, backing away from Steve and moving to hug Bucky.  Teasing, she continued, "If you don't want to sleep alone, I'm sure that Bucky wouldn't mind."

Bucky's grip tightened just a little bit more while Clint jokingly informed Steve, "Hell, I'll cuddle with you if it means I don't have to sleep on the floor!"

"Sounds more like any opportunity to slide up next to me," Steve mocked.  Quickly wrapping Clint in his embrace and pressing a playful kiss to Clint's forehead as he said, "All you have to do is ask, baby."

Clint rolled his eyes and pushed against Steve, escaping from the muscular blond's strong hold.  Natasha poked at Bucky's sides in a _see?_ kind of way, causing Bucky to drop his arms from around her slender frame and squirm away.  Bucky gave Natasha a pointed look and she just laughed.

Laughed all the way to the end of the driveway and continued laughing all the way inside her house.  Leaving the four boys standing there.  Sam was the first to turn towards the house, but Clint was the first to enter.  Steve following along, but Bucky stopped him.

Pausing, Steve glanced down at Bucky's hand wrapped around his wrist and then followed the length of Bucky's arm up to his face.  A smirk tugged at the corner of Steve's lips and he took a step towards Bucky.

With Steve standing close, Bucky's heart stuttered.  But mainly it was because of the way that Steve was looking at him.  Like Steve wanted to do nothing more than hold Bucky the way that he did earlier.  Like he was physically holding himself back when all he really wanted to do was kiss Bucky the way he did on the side of his house.

Glancing over his shoulder towards the house where the other two boys had gone inside, Steve turned back to look at Bucky.  There was a gleeful glint in his blue eyes that was simply contagious as he affectionately gazed at Bucky.

Wanting to end Steve's birthday with a bang, Bucky leaned forward.  Before he could press his lips to Steve's however, Steve stopped him with a well-placed hand to his chest.  Bucky's brows furrowed and he tried not to take it too personally.  But considering how Steve was jumping his bones earlier, and how he wasn't now…

"I," Steve paused.  Worrying his own lower lip with his teeth, Steve admitted, "I didn't break up with Sharon."

Bucky's brows furrowed further.  Feeling like it was somehow his fault.  As though Steve had truly meant to break up with Sharon, but once he had her in his grasp, he changed his mind.  Feeling as though it was because Steve knew what Bucky knew: that Bucky would never be able to give Steve the things Sharon could.

Averting his gaze and taking a step back, out of Steve's grasp, Bucky chewed the inside of his cheek in hopes of willing the tears to stop collecting in the rims of his eyes.  Snot was trickling down his nose and quickly, Bucky stepped around Steve to head inside the Rogers' house.  But Steve stopped him.

Just as Bucky had done to him, Steve grabbed onto Bucky's wrist, causing him to stop short.  Unlike Steve though, Bucky didn't turn to glance back at him.  Bucky didn't want Steve to see the way he was fighting off tears.  Bucky knew that it wasn't Steve's fault for not breaking up with his girlfriend.

Bucky also knew that one look at Steve through the blur of his building tears would send them spilling forth.  And Bucky refused to make Steve feel guilty.  It was he, who needed to feel guilty.  Guilty about wanting Steve to kiss him.  Wishing for all those years that he would.  That was all on --

"Buck?"  Steve softly questioned, rubbing soothing circles into Bucky's soft wrist.

"I'm okay," Bucky lied.  Normally, Bucky could fib his way out of an uncomfortable situation, and maybe he would've been able to then too.  If he didn't sniffle.

Steve took a step forward.  Still rubbing at Bucky's wrist, he started, "I…"

"It's okay," Bucky tried again.  Shrugging, Bucky glanced up at Steve and tried to play it off like his heart wasn't shattering to a million pieces on the Rogers' doorstep.  Deciding to be at least half-truthful, Bucky reassured, "Sharon's great.  She'd make a good girlfriend for anyone.  And I'm glad it's you because you deserve it."

"Oh," Steve stated, dropping his hand.  His brows in a heavy furrow, Steve confessed, "I didn't… it didn't… seem, um, right.  To break up with her in front of our friends."

"Right," Bucky falsely agreed, "That would be pretty shitty."

"Exactly," Steve nodded, placing his hands back into his pockets.  Looking down at the ground, Steve continued, "Which is why I planned on doing it this weekend."

Bucky snapped his gaze to Steve, but Steve was staring at the ground.  His heart strumming in his chest, Bucky asked, "You were?  You are?"

Glancing up to gauge Bucky's expression, Steve nodded his confirmation.  The solemnness seeping out of him as he reassured, "Yeah.  I mean, I was already kind of dickish as is, considering…"

"Right," Bucky blushed knowing exactly what Steve was hinting at.  Obviously, how could he not?

"And I know that --" Steve blew out a puff of air, running his hand through his hair as he continued, "But you're right, Sharon's great.  She doesn't deserve to be publicly humiliated, let alone hurt.  Since I already fucked up, it seemed like the least I could do by not doing that in front of everyone."

Silently, Bucky nodded and headed inside of the house.  Glancing over his shoulder, he found Steve following him and playfully reminded, "Purely platonic."

"Scout's honor," Steve mocked.  Earning an eye roll and a playful swat from Bucky.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/751318724-summer-in-your-eyes-lifeguard-steve-rogers-and>


	52. Fifty-Two

**Fifty-Two:**

"Remember that one summer where it rained for practically a week straight?"  Steve softly questioned in the quiet dark.

Silently, Bucky nodded and added, "Yeah.  That was the summer that we got into _Don't Enter_."

"No, that was the summer prior," Steve corrected, his eyes twinkling from the moonlight streaming in through the cracked curtains.  Bucky's brows furrowed as he thought, and Steve continued, "I'm talking about when we went to my grandma's house."

"Grandma's house," Bucky repeated trying to remember, but finding great difficulty to think of anything other than Steve's eagerness and the way that his blue eyes were twinkling.

"Oh, c'mon," Steve quietly teased, trying not to wake up Sam and Clint who were asleep on the sofa.  Laying in his bed beside Bucky, Steve purposely bumped his knee against Bucky's as he questioned, "You seriously don't remember?"

Bucky pressed his lips as he thought, but apparently it was taking so long because Steve started talking again.  In hopes that Bucky would remember, Steve continued, "The cable cut out and we had nothing to do, so we decided to play hide-n-seek.  And we decided to hide --"

"In the closet," Bucky finished, remembering now.  How could he forget though?  It was a week or so after Steve had comforted him during the storm and Bucky had been conflicted.  As they hung out at Nana Rogers' house, Bucky was afraid of the storm that was starting to pick up.  But more than that, Bucky was trying to figure out his feelings for Steve.

"Yeah," Steve confirmed, pressing in slightly closer.

Bucky bit back his grin as he questioned, "What about it?"

Steve lifted his head to look over at the sofa on the other side of the room.  Placing his head back on the pillow, he slightly ducked his head as he whispered, "I wanted you to kiss me that day."

"Shut up," Bucky scoffed, shocked.  Playfully, he shoved at Steve's shoulder and, in disbelief, stated, "There's no way."

"Why not?"  Steve chuckled under his breath, moving his arm so it was pressed along Bucky's.

Bucky bit his lip before bashfully confessing, "Because I wanted _you_ to kiss _me_."

For a moment, the pair just stared at each other.  Bucky wished that he had known that earlier.  Maybe he would have done more.  Made more of an effort to stay connected after Grandpa died.  Maybe he would have kissed Steve back then, the way that _both_ of them had wanted him to.

Briefly, Steve pressed his lips together before he sincerely confessed, "I really want to kiss you right now."

Bucky bit his own lower lip because, _god help me, so do I_.  Instead, Bucky playfully whined, "Stevie."

"I'm sorry," Steve said, even though the grin was evident in his soft tone.  "It's just… it's just that I…"  Steve paused.  Glancing down as he extended his pinkie, so he could tenderly link it with Bucky's as he admitted, "I--  You drive me… you drive me crazy, Buck.  You always have."

And although Steve didn't say it, Bucky could feel it.  The promise.  The silent promise.  The _you always will_ , because Bucky felt it too.  It had always been Steve and it would always be Steve.  It was really as simple as that.

Bucky made sure that his pinkie held onto Steve's and leaned over to press a soft kiss to the back of Steve's thumb.  Returning to his previous position, Bucky looked up at Steve and good humoredly sighed, "You're such an idiot."

"Takes one to know one," Steve childishly retorted.

"Punk," Bucky playfully, gently, bumped his knee against Steve's.

Retaliating with a bump of his own to Bucky's knee, Steve replied, "Jerk."

"God, why do I have a crush on you again?"  Bucky playfully rolled his eyes and raked his hand through his own hair as he teasingly muttered, "Honestly."

Bashfully, Steve questioned, "You have a crush on me?"

"Oh my god," Bucky scoffed, playfully shoving Steve's broad shoulder.  Steve quietly giggled and Bucky stated, "You're insufferable, you know that?  Simply unbearable."

Steve pressed his lips together and fully took Bucky's hand in his once Bucky returned his arm to the space between them.  Lacing their fingers, Steve pressed in just a tiny bit closer.  Butterflies were fluttering in Bucky's chest as Bucky half-teased, "Purely platonic, huh?"

"Hand holding is platonic," Steve whispered.  Bucky playfully rolled his eyes, and although Bucky wasn't entirely convinced that Steve could see him rolling his eyes in the dark, Bucky knew that Steve knew him well enough to know that Bucky didn't believe his statement in the slightest.  Steve amended, "Hand holding _can be_ platonic."

Bucky bit back his grin -- and his yawn -- as he questioned, "Is it even possible to be platonic when all you wanna do is make out with the person you're holding hands with?"

Steve yawned too as he conceded, "I guess you're right."

As Steve started to remove his hand from Bucky's, Bucky held on just a tad bit tighter.  Steve paused before settling into his spot once again as Bucky informed, "I never said that you had to stop."

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/751425761-summer-in-your-eyes-lifeguard-steve-rogers-and>


	53. Fifty-Three

**Fifty-Two:**

"So," Sam started once they were left alone in the house.

Glancing over at Sam on the other sofa, Bucky studied his friend.  He was sure he knew what Sam wanted to talk about, but still, he swallowed thickly and prompted, "So…?"

"Dude," Sam gave Bucky a pointed look, and Bucky pressed his lips together to stop himself from laughing.  Sam narrowed his eyes and said, "C'mon, now."

Bucky shrugged and admitted, "I don't know what you want me to say."

"Well," Sam stretched out his legs on the sofa.  Casually crossing his arms along his chest, Sam assumed, "You like Steve.  Start there."

"I --" Bucky paused.  Honestly, Bucky wasn't sure how to start.  There was so much that Bucky could -- and wanted to -- say about Steve.  So much of his life had been spent with Steve, and Bucky knew that he could talk for years about the handsome blond.  So, Bucky confessed, "I don't know where to start."

"Jesus, dude," Sam good-naturedly scoffed.  Shaking his head and scrubbing his hand over his face, Sam told Bucky, "I always knew that you were romantic, but I never knew that you were this hopeless."

"Yeah, well," Bucky pressed his lips to keep his grin small as he joked, "Dudes dig it."

"Shut the fuck up, man," Sam chuckled, tossing a throw pillow at Bucky.

Bucky caught the pillow and joked, "Ya know what, I'm going to take all of these --" waving the throw pillow "-- and hide them."

"Bruh," Sam teasingly protested, "Why?"

"Because I'm tired of being hit with these!"  Bucky exclaimed, waving the throw pillow again.

"You need to chill," Sam stated with arched brows.  Mockingly, Sam amended, "No, you need to get laid."

Blushing, Bucky tossed the pillow back at Sam.  Sure, Bucky had thought about being with Steve.  But Bucky didn't want to think about that right now.  So, he teased Sam, "You offering."

"Please," Sam scoffed and gestured at himself, "You wouldn't know what to do with all this Grade A certified beefcake!"

Playfully, Bucky rolled his eyes.  Bucky would be a liar if he said that he hadn't crushed on Sam at some point in their friendship, but Bucky knew that even if Sam was interested in men, they would be awful together.  As friends, they worked.  Anything else probably would've been disastrous.  Which is why Bucky was glad that they were strictly platonic.

After a moment, Sam stated, "Steve seems pretty into you."

Bucky bit his lower lip and averted his gaze down to his lap as he confirmed, "Yeah, I think so too."

"So, uh," Sam started, waiting for Bucky's attention before he asked, "Where does his girlfriend fit in all of this?"

Purposely keeping his gaze on his lap, Bucky shrugged and sheepishly admitted, "I haven't thought about it."

"What do you mean you haven't thought about it?!"  Sam questioned, baffled.  Cautiously, Bucky glanced over at Sam and knew that he'd never be able to tell him about _how_ he found out that Steve felt the same.  Sam warned, "This isn't just your heart.  It isn't just Steve's.  This involves another person who doesn't deserve to get their heart broken.  So, you better be damn sure that this is what you want."

"I know," Bucky quietly agreed, swallowing down the guilt from kissing a boy who had a girlfriend.  The guilt of knowing that _he_ would be the reason why an innocent girl's heart was broken.

Even though Bucky's eyes were downcast, he could feel Sam watching him.  The energy radiating out of Sam's body wasn't a pleasant one.  Especially not when he asked, "Did you -- I mean, you didn't… do… anything… right?"

"Oh, totally," Bucky deadpanned, "I'm surprised that you and Clint didn't wake up."

"You're lucky you're cute," Sam retorted, tossing the pillow at Bucky.

"Is that a come on?"  Bucky teased, only for Sam to stare blankly at him in return, feigning annoyance.

As the minutes ticked on with Sam keeping the same expression, Bucky was reminded why he always lost whenever they played poker.  Yes, Bucky had a decent poker face, but it didn't come anywhere near Sam's.

Theatrically, Sam sighed and pleaded, "Just don't do anything stupid that you'll regret later on."

"Don't worry," Bucky reassured.  Softly, Bucky confirmed, "I know what I want."

Sam nodded and asked, "Does he?"

Bucky was almost entirely certain that Steve knew, but he decided to half-mock, "I sure as hell hope so."

Giving the decorative sailboat clock on the top shelf a pointed look, Sam said, "I guess we'll find out soon."  Causing those damn butterflies to start fluttering in Bucky's stomach.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/752590181-summer-in-your-eyes-lifeguard-steve-rogers-and>


	54. Fifty-Four

**Fifty-Four:**

It was a Barnes tradition to see the fireworks on the lake.  It was also a tradition to join the Rogers and Romanoffs in the lake where all the channels met up at.  Steve, Natasha, and Bucky would climb up onto the top deck to huddle together in awe as the strategic and decorative explosions lit up the sky.

Growing up, it was Bucky's favorite summer activity.  But Bucky knew that a large part of it was because he got to spend more time with Steve.  Even before Bucky became consciously aware of his infatuation towards Steve, Bucky knew that Steve made everything better.  Bucky had never been one who longed and looked forward to summer.  Rather, Bucky longed and looked forward to the next time he got to see Steve.

Even now, Bucky's stomach was in knots to see Steve.  To see a single Steve.  A single Steve that Bucky hoped to be kissing under the fireworks.

Taking in a grounding breath, Bucky tried not to set his hopes too high.  Glancing over at Sam who had Tibby secured -- and sleeping -- on his chest, Bucky smirked.  Turning to look behind him to his parents, George smiled and winked at Bucky, silently letting him know that he saw the adorable pair in the seat beside Bucky's.  Briefly, Bucky glanced even further back at the two teens in the back who were huddled together under a blanket with their ponytails flying behind them from the speed that the navy-blue 2008 Tahoe Q4 Sport was picking up.

Everyone seemingly content, Bucky redirected his attention to the front.  Closing his eyes, Bucky remembered his childhood and how this always felt like flying.  All Bucky wanted when he was younger was to be able to fly, so he could fly over to Steve whenever he wanted to.  Which was always: all the time.

Slowing down, Bucky opened his eyes to see that they were leaving the channel and entering the lake.  Other boaters were already taking their spots and Winifred easily maneuvered over to the Rogers' red 2008 Sun Tracker Party Cruiser.  Once they were close enough, Bucky stood and tossed the rope to Joseph when he held his hands up for it.

Easily catching it, Joseph effortlessly looped the rope around the guardrail and tied it tight, so the boats were right beside each other.  Making it easier for the families to be on the Party Cruiser together where there was enough comfortable seating, a kitchenette, a dinette, and a bathroom.

As Bucky took Tibby from Sam, Bucky spotted Steve inside the cabin.  Steve hadn't spotted Bucky yet, but Bucky didn't care.  He didn't mind silently watching Steve as he opened a bag of freshly popped popcorn and poured the contents into the large bowl on the counter beside him.

Going to set Tibby down, she clung to Bucky more and when he quietly glanced over at her, she whined, "I gotta go potty."

"Okay," Bucky reassured and situated Tibby on his hip.  Sure, Bucky would be happy to assist his sister with anything, but he was even more happy that he had to enter the cabin where Steve was.

Opening the sliding door gained Steve's attention and he casually glanced over to smile at Bucky.  Stepping inside the cabin, Bucky paused, bashful under Steve's warm gaze.  Then, noting that the air conditioning was on in the cabin, Bucky closed the sliding door and carried Tibby further into the cabin.

"Hey, cutie," Steve greeted with an easy grin that tugged at Bucky's heartstrings.

Although Bucky was sure that the term of endearment wasn't meant for him, he teased, "Oh, please.  The way you flatter me, honestly."

"I mean," Steve purposely paused to accentuate his words with a shrug.  Almost as though he was agreeing with Bucky and had meant for Bucky to take the greeting as a personal compliment.

Bucky stepped closer.  Knowing that he would have to squeeze past the muscular blond on his way to the tiny bathroom.  All Bucky wanted to do was lean over and pepper Steve's skin with his affectionate kisses.  To taste the day on his skin.  To find and catalog all the little things that made Steve, Steve, right down to his very cells.

Successfully, moving past Steve -- while also managing to brush his backside against that desirable body in the small space -- Bucky stopped in front of the bathroom.  Raising his hand, Bucky paused before he even got the chance to knock on the closed door as it cautiously opened.  Bucky took a step back, and was utterly shocked to find Sharon stepping out of the tiny bathroom.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/753519134-summer-in-your-eyes-lifeguard-steve-rogers-and>


	55. Fifty-Five

**Fifty-Five:**

"Hey," Sharon greeted Bucky with a large grin before directing her friendly smile to Tibby.

Realizing that he wasn't smiling and that his jaw was hanging open with his surprise, Bucky quickly snapped his mouth closed.  Too aggressively, as well.  His teeth gnashing together so harshly that it vibrated his teeth.  Of course, that was only one of his issues in the moment.  Now, he reminded himself to smile.

Forcing a casual -- he hoped -- grin on his face, Bucky returned the greeting, "Hey."

"I didn't know you were going to be here," Sharon conversationally admitted.

Setting Tibby on the floor, Bucky couldn't help but agree with Sharon's statement.  Flipping it around though because, why wouldn't Bucky be there?  Sharon was the surprise.  Sharon was the one who wasn't supposed to be there.

Attempting to appear as nonchalant as possible, Bucky leaned against the counter beside Steve.  Crossing his arms along his chest and glaring when Sharon casually leaned in to kiss Steve's shoulder, Bucky couldn't help his breath from pausing.  Bucky didn't realize that the hitch was audible until Steve gave him a sideways glance.

Bucky wondered if his rigid form emitted enough attitude that silently told Steve that they needed to talk.  IMMEDIATELY!  Because if it didn't, it sure as hell, needed to.

"Hey, um," Steve started, turning to face Sharon.  Handing the large bowl to Sharon, Steve suggested, "How about you take this out front."

The three glanced out towards the front deck where people were sitting and laughing at something that Sarah was saying.  Sharon nodded, agreeing, and leaned in to press a sweet kiss to Steve's cheek.

Rolling his eyes, Bucky kept his gaze on her as Sharon crossed the cabin and opened the sliding doors to join the others.  Once the door was closed, Bucky directed his attention to Steve and quirked a brow at the blond.  Waiting for his reasoning.  For his excuse.

"I can explain," Steve started, with his brows arched high on his forehead.

Silently, Bucky pressed his lips together, to physically keep himself from speaking before Steve had his chance to _explain_.  Of course, the longer that Steve waited, the more angry Bucky grew.  The minutes ticking by.  Slowly ticking by at that.  Steve was taking his sweet time.  His sweet ass time with (1) explaining what was going on and (2) _BREAKING UP WITH HIS GIRLFRIEND!_

When Steve just stood there, avoiding Bucky's gaze and worrying his lower lip with his teeth, Bucky finally had enough and demanded, "Steve!"

"Sorry," Steve winced, his brows furrowing as he glanced over his shoulder.  Bucky looked outside where the group was too, and sighed when he found that Sam had been watching them.

Directing his attention back to Bucky, Steve lowered his voice and said, "She just showed up."

"She just showed up," Bucky repeated, taking in a deep grounding breath so he could remain calm.  But he wasn't necessarily keeping his cool.

"Yeah, she just showed up," Steve confirmed, " _With_ her family.  What was I supposed to do?  I couldn't break up with her in front of her family."

Closing his eyes, Bucky took in another deep breath, willing all that was holy to help him keep his composure.  Of course, he was still having difficulty and pinched the bridge of his nose as he questioned through his teeth, "Why didn't you break with her yesterday?  Or text her not to come?"

"Dude," Steve pleaded, earning a look from Bucky.  Steve gave him a helpless look as he said, "She was working yesterday and it's rude to break up over the phone."  A little disappointed, Steve shook his head and muttered, "Honestly."

" _You're_ going to lecture _me_ about what's, 'Rude'?"  Bucky incredulously asked.  Even using finger quotes.

Steve sighed and glanced over his shoulder again.  If Bucky wasn't growing angrier by the second, he'd probably feel bad for how utterly broken Steve looked in that moment.  However, Bucky was irritated and broken too.  So, he didn't feel all that bad about letting some of his frustration out.

"Sharon deserves to be treated better," Steve whispered, directing his gaze back to Bucky, but not entirely as he kept his gaze down.

Slightly rolling his eyes as he took in another breath, Bucky's gaze landed on the bathroom door in front of him.  His brows furrowed as he remembered the reason why he had entered the pontoon's cabin to begin with.  Pushing himself away from the counter, Bucky lightly knocked on the door as he questioned, "Tib?"

"Just a minute," Tibby sing-songed from the bathroom.

Sighing, Bucky rested his forehead against the door as he knocked on the door again, "Tib, are you done going potty?"

It was quiet for a moment and Bucky rolled his eyes.  Luckily, there shouldn't have been anything that she could get into, since there wasn't very much space in the bathroom to begin with.  But Bucky was still annoyed at Steve, and a little bit rolled off of him.

"C'mon," Bucky stated, knocking again because they were teaching Tibby about privacy and there wasn't any good in just opening the door without her permission.  Instead, Bucky asked, "What are you doing in there?"

"Washing my hands," Tibby called out, defending herself.

"Okay," Bucky's brows furrowed and he sighed, "Well, are you almost done?"

Another moment, and Tibby informed, "I'm only on _N_."

"Only on _N_?"  Bucky asked, getting annoyed with Tibby now.

"Yeah," Tibby confirmed before immediately explaining, "Daddy said that when we wash our hands, we're supposed to sing the alphabet.  And I'm only on _N_."

Lightly knocking his head on the door, Bucky said, "I think you're fine.  You've been in there for a while."

"But I'm only on _N_ ," Tibby protested.

"Then sing the rest of it!"  Bucky snipped.

"Buck --"

Steve started, but paused with one glance back from Bucky.  Steve pressed his lips together and Bucky could tell that he was trying not to laugh at the current situation.  Tibby, on the other hand, had no issue with telling them, "I don't remember what comes next."

"Oh, my god," Bucky sighed, clenching his hands into fists by his sides.

Behind him, Steve started singing, "ABCDEFGHIJKLMN," then louder and slower, he continued, "O - P - Q."

From inside the bathroom, Tibby joined in, "R - S - T - U - V - W -X - Y - and - Z!  Now - I - know - my - ABC's, won't - you - sing --"

"Alongwithme," Bucky rushed for them both.  Making sure to glare back at Steve, who was desperately trying to keep from laughing.  And because Bucky couldn't stay angry -- no matter how much he wanted to -- Bucky smirked and muttered, "I hate you so much."

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/754904123-summer-in-your-eyes-lifeguard-steve-rogers-and>


	56. Fifty-Six

**Fifty-Six:**

Once the door was open, Bucky ushered Tibby towards the front deck where everyone was.  Then, he quickly made his way back over to Steve and gestured over towards Tibby, giving him a what-the-hell-was-that look.  Steve shrugged.  As simple as that.

But it wasn't simple.  It never had been, and Bucky feared that it never would be.

Solemnly, Bucky asked Steve, point blank, "Do you want to break up with Sharon?"

"I --"  Steve started and paused.  The mischief gone from his tone and missing from his expression.  Steve tried again, "I -- I want you."

"That's not what I asked," Bucky stated, with his heart thundering in his chest.

Running his hands through his hair, Steve sighed, his shoulders sagging as he sincerely answered, "No."

Bucky's brows furrowed as he repeated, "No?"  Keeping his gaze down, Steve nodded his silent confirmation and Bucky asked, "What does that even mean?  No… that's not what I asked?  No… you don't --"

"No," Steve softly stated, "I don't want to break up with Sharon."

Taken aback by that simple statement, Bucky felt his heart shatter into a million shards that embedded themselves in his chest.  Puncturing his lungs and causing him to struggle to keep his breaths calm.  Tears were welling in his eyes and he didn't realize that the sniffle came from himself until Steve's gaze snapped over to him.

Bucky wished that he didn't notice Steve's torn expression then.  It was just what he needed to cause a single tear to slide down over his high cheekbone.  Quickly, Bucky reached up and wiped any evidence of his heartbreak off his face.

Steve reached out, to comfort Bucky, but Bucky took a step back.  Dropping his hand back to his side, Steve started, "It's not… it's not that I, that I _don't_ want you --"

"Could've fooled me," Bucky muttered, using his sniffle as an exclamation point.

"It's just that, that… I…"  Steve paused, earning a quick flick of Bucky's eyes to him.  Steve wasn't looking at Bucky though.  Almost purposely choosing to let his eyes roam everywhere _except_ Bucky.  With his eyes locked on the cabin ceiling, Steve declared, "Sharon's here."

"Right," Bucky scoffed, "We've already been through _that_."

"No," Steve shook his head and finally allowed his gaze to land on Bucky's.  As though he really wanted Bucky to understand, "Sharon has _been_ here.  You weren't."

Blinking in hopes that his tears would retreat back into his eyes, Bucky went to defend himself.  But Steve wasn't finished.  Quickly, he attempted to reason with Bucky by continuing, "I know that it's not your fault.  I completely understand why you weren't here and I don't blame you."

Bucky rolled his eyes and sniffled, crossing his arms along his chest.  He wasn't going to say anything yet.  Just hold it in until Steve had spoken his side.

"But what's going to happen when the summer's over?"  Steve solemnly questioned, "When you leave again?"

Studying Steve, Bucky's argument dissolved.  _Oh_ , was the only thing that Bucky could think.

It wasn't that Steve didn't want Bucky.  It was that Steve didn't want Bucky to leave.  And Bucky knew that he couldn't stay.

For a moment, the pair just stared at each other.  Both teary eyed as they understood that wanting each other wasn't enough.  That summer didn't last forever.  That there was work that they'd have to put into being together.  Especially with it being a long distance relationship.

Re-situating his arms so they weren't crossed along his chest, but rather holding himself, Bucky nodded.  Softly, Bucky replied, "I get it."

Just then, the boom of the first firework exploded overhead, illuminating the lake.  This wasn't how Bucky imagined the night going.  Bucky imagined being on the upper deck, kissing Steve underneath the fireworks.  Bucky imagined holding Steve close and making up for all the time that they lost.

Now, Bucky knew that it wasn't possible.  Too much time had passed.  Too much lost.  And Bucky wanted to go home.

Without saying anything else, Bucky turned and opened the rear sliding glass door.  Sure, that wasn't anything that Bucky could do about Steve, but Bucky still wanted to watch the fireworks.  Everyone else was on the front deck, and Bucky desperately wanted to have some time to himself.

Climbing up the same ladder that brought so much joy to him in his youth, Bucky bypassed the slide and climbed onto the upper deck.  Glad to find it empty.  Bucky sat down on the hard surface and reclined back until he was lying flat on the surface.  Watching the fireworks and finally allowing his tears to silently flow from his eyes.

As he silently let his heartbreak out, Bucky was well aware that it would've hurt less if he didn't know how Steve felt about him.  Unrequited love hurt, sure.  But knowing that Steve felt the same about him as he did about Steve, was like Bucky cutting out his own heart and gift wrapping it for Steve.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/754948924-summer-in-your-eyes-lifeguard-steve-rogers-and>


	57. Fifty-Seven

**Fifty-Seven:**

By Wednesday, Bucky was slowly growing accustomed to his new schedule.  Which consisted of Mandy taking Becca and Tibby to the pool, Winifred and George taking the dogs out on the lake, and Sam hanging out with Bucky at the house.  Sam was only intending on staying for a few more days, so Bucky figured that it was the least he could do to actually spend time with his best friend.

"Hey, um," Sam started.  Cautious as he leaned against the doorway to Bucky's room.  Bucky was tugging on a soft black tee as Sam questioned, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Bucky easily lied.  When Sam quirked his brow at him, Bucky sighed and lied again, "I'm fine."

"Dude," Sam arched his brows, "You've been moping for, like, a week."

"It's been four days," Bucky scoffed, raking his hands through his hair and taking a seat on his bed while weakly defending himself, "I'm not moping."

Sam rolled his eyes and took in a breath, readying himself for an argument.  Bucky slightly slumped, awaiting a verbal lashing from the other boy.  If Bucky knew one thing, it was that Sam was going to give it to him honest and bluntly.  Over the years of their friendship, Sam had never shied away from telling Bucky exactly how it is.

However, before Sam could go into the spiel of, "Fuck him, you can do better," there was a knock at the door.  Bucky's brows furrowed.  Especially when Sam quickly pushed himself off the doorway and rushed downstairs to open the door.  Which just made Bucky all the more confused.

With his brows heavily furrowed, Bucky followed after Sam.  Extremely suspicious of what was going on.  Then, worried what Sam had up his sleeve.

Especially once Bucky _really_ looked at Sam.  Nice, wrinkle-free, mint green polo tee and a pair of nice khaki shorts.  It clicked then.  Bucky's eyes widened dramatically and on the staircase, he teased, "Are you going on a _date_."

Sam glanced over his shoulder and slyly replied, "Maybe."

"Maybe," Bucky mocked.  There was an impressed grin on his face because he honestly couldn't believe that Sam had only been there for a week and had managed to get a date.

 _Which is more than you could say_ , Bucky criticized himself.

Leaning against the wall, to peek at who the date was, Bucky watched as Sam opened the door.  Of course, Bucky couldn't see anything because Sam's shoulders were too broad and his date happened to be too short.  Standing on his tip toes in hopes of getting the advantage didn't even help.

"These for me?"  Sam asked, taking a bouquet of flowers from his date.

"Of course!  Who else would they be for?"  A familiar voice questioned, immediately perking Bucky's ears because he _knew_ that voice.

Smiling, Sam held the flowers close before turning to head into the kitchen, proving Bucky's assumption to be correct.  Incredulously, Bucky scoffed, "What the fuck?"

"You kiss your mother with that mouth," Natasha teased, quirking an eyebrow at Bucky before looking further down the hallway to Sam.

The pair exchanged a look and Bucky asked again, "What the fuck?  I mean, you're going on a date?  With each other?"  Lowering his voice, Bucky continued, "What about Clint?"

Lowering her voice to match his, Natasha leaned closer and admitted, "Caught him making out with the brunette from Acres."

Bucky's brows furrowed and he asked, "Laura?"

"Sure," Natasha shrugged, leaning back again.  Another shrug and she informed, "They used to date -- or wanted to date… or something."

Sam approached them and tapped Bucky on his side, so he'd move out of the way.  Taking a step to the side, Bucky looked over the pair.  Sure, Bucky had seen Natasha in every type of style imaginable, but he'd be lying if he wasn't surprised to see her in a plain, pastel purple sun dress.

"This is okay, right?"  Sam asked Bucky.  "I mean, you're fine, right?  So, you don't mind if --"

"Totally fine," Bucky interrupted, not wanting either of them to pity him.  Forcing a smirk on his face, Bucky sincerely reassured, "Don't worry about me, you two have fun."

Natasha and Sam exchanged a look with each other, and Natasha started, "You sure?  We cou --"

"Go!"  Bucky insisted, ushering them further onto the porch.  Neither looked too sure about ditching Bucky, but Bucky wasn't going to hear any of their concerns as he nearly pushed them off the porch while he reassured, "I'm fine."

Another look exchanged between Sam and Natasha before they climbed into Natasha's Nissan.  Both looking over at Bucky, who stood on the porch.  Hoping to ease their worries, Bucky exaggerated a long, open hand wave at them.  Keeping the forced grin on his face the entire time as Natasha reversed down the driveway and out onto the street.  Even managing to keep up the charade until they reached the stop sign and drove out of sight.

Only then did Bucky drop his arm back to his side, let the grin fall from his face, and allow his shoulders to slump.  The truth was, Bucky wasn't fine.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/755225733-summer-in-your-eyes-lifeguard-steve-rogers-and>


	58. Fifty-Eight

**Fifty-Eight:**

Trying not to seem so alone, Bucky turned on the TV.  It didn't even take a minute before Bucky realized that it was a mistake.  _Hercules_ was playing, and Bucky's chest clenched.  Quickly, Bucky flipped to a random channel, hoping that he'd have better luck with that.  And he did have luck with that.  But Bucky wondered if he'd be avoiding things that reminded him of Steve, for the rest of his life.

Bucky really hoped not.

Of course, if Bucky was really hoping for things, he'd hope that Steve would be with him, so he wouldn't have to avoid things.  Bucky didn't want to go through life avoiding movies and books and _food_ simply because they reminded him of Steve.  Bucky didn't want to know what he was missing.

Didn't want to think about how Steve was the one who got away.

Sure, the serial killer documentary was a distraction, but not a good enough distraction.  As Bucky's stomach rumbled, he decided to get up and scrounge around for some food.  Hoping that making something to eat would distract him a little bit more.  All he had to do was stay as far away from the marshmallow fluff and peanut butter as possible, though.

Deciding to stay away from sandwiches all together, Bucky started making some pasta.  Knowing that he'd have to keep his focus on his task at hand, helped.  At least he wasn't trying to remember the way Steve's lips felt against his.

Okay, at least he wasn't trying to remember it _much_.

Waiting for the water to boil, there was a knock at the door.  With furrowed brows, Bucky looked in the direction of the door.  At first, Bucky shrugged it off.  Not concerned at all, and figuring that whoever it was would open the door or go away.

When another knock came, however…

Bucky sighed and headed through the mudroom and the dining room on his way to the front door.  Figuring that it was Sam forgetting something, Bucky opened the door and said, "You know you can just enter the house, right?  You don't have to --"

Cutting himself off and being taken aback because it wasn't Sam, Bucky blinked a few times.  Wondering if he was, in fact, staring at Steve on his doorstep.  Not the typically upbeat and nonchalantly happy Steve.  No, not on the doorstep today.  The Steve that stood before him was obviously in distress.

Stepping past Bucky into the lake house, Steve aggressively tugged at his own messy blond locks, clearly agitated.  Taking in a deep breath to steady himself, Bucky closed the front door and turned to look at Steve.  Allowing his eyes to roam over Steve's appearance as he did so, Bucky took note of Steve's wrinkled tee and the dark circles under his somber, red-rimmed blue eyes.

Noting that it took everything in himself, to not close the distance between them and comfort Steve the way that every cell in his body was urging him to do.  Instead, choosing to question, "Why aren't you at work?"

"Why haven't you answered any of my texts?"  Steve accused, a pained expression on his face as he studied Bucky.

Briefly, Bucky clenched his jaw and crossed his arms along his chest as he answered, "You know why."

Steve scrubbed his hand over his face and countered, "Because of Sharon?  So, now we can't even be friends?  Just like that?"

Taking in a shaky breath, Bucky clenched his teeth even more.  There was no way that he could speak right now without dissolving into a puddle of tears and heartache.

"After everything we've been through?"  Steve continued.  Taking a harsh breath through his teeth, Bucky closed his eyes, so he wouldn't be able to see just how broken Steve was.  Considering how it sounded, Bucky knew that it would be too much for him to actually see.

What really broke Bucky's heart the most though, was when Steve's voice cracked as he said, "I just got you back."

Grinding his teeth together in hopes of keeping the tears in, Bucky warned Steve, "I'm not doing this."

"I just --" Steve started, but interrupted himself to ask, "Do you hear that?"

Bucky opened his eyes then.  Noting Steve's bit-swollen lip and the tear streaks on his flushed face.  Then, eyes going wide as he remembered the boiling water.  Stepping around Steve, and making sure to leave as much space between them as possible on his way to the kitchen.

"Shit," Bucky muttered when he spotted the water bubbling over the pot and dripping from the stove.

"Towels still in the upstairs closet?"  Steve asked from behind Bucky.

Crossing the kitchen, Bucky scoffed, "Where else would they be?"

"Just asking," Steve replied, turning to head up to the second story of the house while Bucky went to move the pot.

Making sure that he didn't step on the excess of boiling water on the floor, Bucky turned the burner that he had been using completely off, and moved it over to another one.  Above, he could hear Steve's fast steps as he made his way back towards him.

Trying not to make eye contact with Steve, Bucky kept his gaze on the water on the floor as Steve handed him some towels.  Both silently mopping up the mess while purposely choosing not to look at each other.  Occasionally, their hands would accidentally bump one another's and Bucky couldn't help but jerk away from Steve every time that it happened.

Not that Bucky didn't want to touch Steve.  The exact opposite, actually.  Bucky wanted nothing more than to be as close to Steve as possible.  Wanted nothing more than to map out the strong, earned muscles beneath his hand.  Wanted nothing more than to skim his fingertips along the smooth surface of Steve's skin.  Wanted nothing more than to feel the weight of Steve's head on his chest, and to tangle their limbs together.  But Bucky knew that to keep his heart protected from breaking any further, he had to refrain.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/755699553-summer-in-your-eyes-lifeguard-steve-rogers-and>


	59. Fifty-Nine

 

**Fifty-Nine:**

As they silently mopped up the mess, Steve casually cleared his throat.  Instantly gaining Bucky's attention from the simple gesture alone.  Steve looked at Bucky from beneath his envious lashes and rasped, "What are you making?"

"Penne Alla Vodka," Bucky answered, directing his attention back to the soaked towels.

"Wow," Steve breathed, impressed.  Bucky peeked up at the blotchy blond and smirked when Steve said, "I didn't know you could cook."

Softly chuckling under his breath, Bucky replied, "It's not nearly as impressive as it sounds.  The sauce is already made, I just heat it up."

For a moment, the pair just stared at each other.  Taking in each other's appearances.  Both clearly not their best.  _Not when we're apart_ , Bucky couldn't help but internally muse.  As the towels started soaking through, Bucky knew that they couldn't carry the wet towels up to the laundry room, it would simply be too hot.

Bucky also wanted a moment to clear his head, so he asked Steve, "Mind running up to the laundry room and getting an empty clothes basket?"

Biting his lower lip, Steve gave a curt nod and made his way back upstairs to the laundry room.  Sighing, Bucky sat back on his heels and immediately raked his damp hand through his brown locks.  Sitting there, Bucky just looked at the mess on the floor and couldn't help but relate it to the mess in his chest.

"I, uh," Steve started, crossing the living room.  Bucky looked over at him, and Steve admitted, "I couldn't find an empty laundry basket, so, I, uh, started the wash for you."

"Thanks," Bucky sincerely stated, taking the basket when Steve handed it to him.  Setting the basket on the floor beside him, Bucky told Steve, "You didn't have to do that, you know?"

"I know," Steve reassured, helping place the soiled towels into the basket.  Steve shrugged, "But I wanted to."

"Of course, you did," Bucky good-naturedly scoffed.

Steve's brows furrowed and he curiously questioned, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means," Bucky stood from the floor.  Bending over to lift the full basket and balanced on his hip, "That you're a good person."

Standing as well, Steve studied Bucky.  And under Steve's curious gaze, Bucky knew that he couldn't stand there for a moment longer and started crossing the room.  It was then that Bucky heard Steve softly say, "I don't feel like one."

With his foot on the bottom step, Bucky paused.  Almost positive that he wasn't meant to hear Steve's comment.  So, closing his eyes and taking in a grounding breath, Bucky chose to carry the laundry basket upstairs to the laundry room rather than going back over to Steve.  When really, that was all Bucky wanted to do.

Almost ingrained in his very DNA for him to turn around and provide any proof necessary to convince Steve that he was one of the best people that Bucky knew.

Instead, Bucky took care of the task at hand.  Taking a moment longer to gather himself before returning to the kitchen.  Steve was standing in front of the stove, placing the pot of water on the burner.  Bucky wondered if he'd ever one day experience such domestic bliss with Steve.

Shaking the thought from his head, Bucky raked his hand through his hair once again on his way to the kitchen.  As much as he wanted Steve there, Bucky knew that it would be best for Steve to leave.  So, stepping into the kitchen, Bucky said, "Thanks for helping me clean up."

Turning around, Steve leaned against the counter next to the stove and nonchalantly shrugged, "Of course."

For a moment, they just stood there.  Bucky wasn't sure if Steve was purposely oblivious or if it was just Bucky's dumb luck.  After all, Bucky didn't want to have to actually say the words.  Well aware that it would hurt too much for him to do so.

"So, um… did you, uh, did you want --" _me_ , Bucky thought, but finished, "-- something?"

Rubbing the back of his neck, Steve sheepishly admitted, "I, uh…  I honestly just wanted… to, um… be around you."

To hide the small smile that tugged at his lips, Bucky scrubbed his hand over his face, hoping that Steve didn't catch how much of an effect his confession had on him.  Bucky solemnly sighed a warning, "Steve."

"I just --" Steve cut himself off to turn and add the noodles to the boiling water.  Lowering the heat and turning back around to face Bucky, Steve desperately stated, "I don't understand."

"I can't," Bucky stated.  Out of his frustration, tears started welling in his eyes as he explained, "I can't look at you without thinking about her.  How am I supposed to be around you when you're with her?  How am I supposed to be around you when I know that the only reason why you chose her was because she's here?"

"What about you?"  Steve questioned, turning to stir the cooking noodles.

"What about me?"  Bucky asked, as curious as he was offended.

Taking his former stance beside the stove, Steve clarified, "What's gonna happen when you leave?  When you go to school?"

"So," Bucky crossed his arms along his chest, "Because I don't live here, we can't be --"

"What if you meet someone else?"  Steve interrupted, his voice breaking at the end.

Trying to keep his own voice from breaking, Bucky softly, somberly reassured, "That won't happen."

"You don't know that," Steve argued, holding himself against the counter while staring down at the floor.

"But I do," Bucky confessed, "You're all that I've ever wanted."

Steve scoffed at that, clearly not believing Bucky.  Especially not as he practically sneered, "Yeah, you dating Connie really proved that."

Bucky narrowed his eyes and humorlessly mocked, "Right.  Just like you and Sharon."  Clenching his jaw, Bucky shook his head and declared, "The only difference is that _I_ broke up with my girlfriend."

At that, Steve pushed himself away from the counter and headed for the door.  Bypassing Bucky by walking through the mudroom and dining room.  Bucky tensed.  Expecting Steve to be upset by the personal dig.  But not expecting him to be upset enough to leave.

Hearing the door close, Bucky's shoulders slumped.  Holding himself just a little bit tighter, Bucky couldn't hold the tears back any longer.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/756512748-summer-in-your-eyes-lifeguard-steve-rogers-and>


	60. Sixty

**Sixty:**

Sniffling, Bucky reached up and wiped the tears from his face before crossing the kitchen to the stove.  Stirring the pasta, Bucky realized just how much he had lost his appetite and how quickly too.  There wasn't even a point to continue making the dish.  It was just going to go to waste.

However, when the noodles were done, Bucky strained the noodles and continued cooking.  Opening the jar of vodka pasta sauce, Bucky started heating that up.  Occasionally wiping at the tears while sniffling frequently.  Bucky was absolutely beside himself.

In fact, so beside himself that he didn't realize that Steve had returned inside until Steve's voice echoed in the empty house, "You really need to check your messages."

Quickly, Bucky attempted to gather himself as much as possible.  Hoping that Steve wouldn't realize that he had been crying as he heard Steve's footsteps get louder the closer he got.  Bucky prayed to all the gods and goddesses that he could think of in hopes that they could make him stop crying.

"I mean --" Steve started as he paused at the kitchen entryway.  Keeping his back to Steve, Bucky busied himself with his task at hand.  But Steve was smart and observant, so it wasn't a surprise when Steve took a step closer while softly asking, "Buck?"

The last thing Bucky intended to do was make it obvious that he was so desperately hurt by Steve.  However, his sniffle exposed him.  Knowing that the charade was up, Bucky turned to face Steve.  Gazing at the floor and trying to not think about how he was standing in the same spot that Steve had been standing in only moments prior.

"Buck --"

Holding up his hand, Bucky immediately halted Steve's heartbreakingly soft tone.  Not wanting to hear it.  Not after everything that they had already said.  What was Bucky supposed to think, after all?  Steve assumed that Bucky cared so little about him that he would be able to find someone else to take Steve's place.  When Steve should know that Bucky's whole heart belonged to him.

Belonged to Steve and only Steve.

"I broke up with Sharon," Steve informed, sliding his phone into his back pocket.

Bucky's eyes snapped to Steve.  Steve was the worst liar that Bucky had ever met, and in that moment, Bucky could tell that Steve was telling the truth.  The sincerity was practically radiating off of the muscular blond as he stood there in the middle of the Barnes' kitchen.  The most vulnerable that Bucky had ever seen Steve.

Wanting to feel happy, Bucky could feel the weight lift from his broad shoulders before it dropped back down, grounding him entirely.  Bucky solemnly sighed, "You didn't have to do that."

"Yes," Steve insisted, taking another cautious step towards Bucky, "I did."

"But you care about her, I know you do Steve," Bucky admitted, holding himself that much tighter.

"I do," Steve agreed.  Inching closer, Steve confessed, "But I love you."

Bucky's breath hitched and his heart stuttered before he whispered, "You do?"

A small, intimate smile was tugging at the corners of his lips as he approached Bucky.  Genuinely reassuring, "I love you."

With his heart thumping aggressively in his chest, Bucky knew that he was done for.  Completely.  Melting like a popsicle with Steve's blue eyes trained on him.  Steve was looking at Bucky with such care, with such love, that Bucky felt his knees go weak.

"And if you checked your phone," Steve quietly commented.  Now standing right in front of Bucky as he continued, "You would've seen that we broke up on Monday."

It was Wednesday.  Bucky had started ignoring Steve's texts -- and everyone's texts -- on Sunday.  Bucky had just had enough and wanted to just be.  Sam probably would've said that Bucky was wallowing in his sorrow, and he'd be absolutely correct.  Bucky had been wallowing, but in his defense, he was hurt by the circumstances by the one person he had ever loved.

Steve stood close, but made no move to touch Bucky as he apologized, "I fucked up.  I know I did.  It's all on me, and I'm sorry.  Buck, I'm so fucking sorry.  And I know that it's going to take some time.  I just want you to know --"

Surging forward, Bucky interrupted in the sweetest of ways by pressing his lips to Steve's.  Immediately sliding his large, calloused hands up Steve's strong torso and around Steve's neck.  Not stopping his hands until he could tangle his long, slender fingers in Steve's soft blond locks.  Only then did Steve place his hands on Bucky's body.

Grasping Bucky's hips, Steve pulled the brunet closer.  Giving Bucky's hips a loving squeeze before snaking his arms around Bucky's waist.  Intimately embracing Bucky like Bucky was the most precious thing in all existence.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/757669201-summer-in-your-eyes-lifeguard-steve-rogers-and>


	61. Sixty-One

**Sixty-One:**

With their bodies flushed, Bucky knew that Steve could feel his erection because he could sure as hell feel Steve's.  Of course, that didn't stop them from kissing.  Sensually, Steve backed Bucky up against the counter.  Pressing even more into Bucky in his lust.

No, not lust.  Not just lust, at least.

Moving his lips from Bucky's mouth, to kiss over his tear stained cheeks.  His lips tenderly pressed to Bucky's face, Steve quietly apologized, "I'm sorry."

Kissing over the bride of Bucky's nose to Bucky's other cheek, Steve whispered, "I'm so, so sorry."

By the tenth time Steve did this, Bucky scoffed and pulled back so he could look at Steve.  As Steve went to kiss Bucky again, Bucky held him back as lovingly scoffed, "You don't have to keep apologizing."

"Yes," Steve insisted, leaning back in again.  With hooded eyes, he explained, "I do."

Closing his eyes, Bucky bit his own lower lip to restrain himself.  Of course, Steve only used this to his advantage as he leaned forward.  Burying his face in the crook of Bucky's neck as he started peppering kisses along the column.  Each one accompanying an apology and an admission.  "I'm sorry," Steve whispered paired with, "I want to make it up to you."

Breath labored, Bucky asked, "Make what up?"

"Everything," Steve sweetly clarified, scraping his teeth along the shell of Bucky's ear.

A shudder ripped through Bucky's body as his hardening prick twitched in interest.  Tipping his head to the side to give Steve more skin to lavish with his tempting, tender kisses.  Which Steve was more than happy to oblige.  Especially when both wanted nothing more than to be wrapped up in each other.

And although it was the last thing that Bucky wanted to do, Bucky pulled back.  Smelling his pasta start to burn, Bucky turned the burner off completely and moved the pot to another burner.  All the while, Steve's body stayed close to Bucky.  Comfortably keeping the brunet in his strong embrace.

Once the task at hand was done, Steve leaned in again.  Peppering kisses up Bucky's neck.  Bucky, however, took a look around at the empty kitchen and living room.  Knowing that at any moment, his family could return home.  And Bucky wasn't interested in having them find him in a compromising situation.

So, Bucky gave Steve's chest a gentle push.  Steve immediately removed his face from the crook of Bucky's neck.  Studying Bucky, Steve's brows furrowed and he asked, "Everything okay?"

"Yeah," Bucky quickly reassured.  His lips wanted to quirk up in hopes of distracting Steve from the blush heating his cheeks as he bashfully suggested, "Maybe we should… take this somewhere… private."

Surprised, Steve's brows arched high on his forehead as a large grin started stretching his lips.  Bucky pressed his own lips together in his embarrassment while Steve removed his arms from around Bucky's waist and held his hand out to him.  Wiggling his fingers enticingly at Bucky, Steve bit his own lower lip.

Bucky thought for a moment.  Sure, this was exactly what he wanted.  But Bucky didn't want to move too fast.  Bucky wanted to be with Steve.  Just… not right now…

Noticing Bucky's hesitancy, Steve dropped his hand and took a step closer to him.  Sincerely, Steve questioned, "Everything okay?"

Nodding, Bucky assured, "Yeah."

"You sure?"  Steve asked, studying Bucky's face.  Tenderly, Steve rubbed circles into Bucky's wrist as he informed, "We don't have to do anything.  You know that, right?"

Bucky melted and he nodded again while taking Steve's hand in his, lacing their fingers together, "Yeah.  I know."

Then, Bucky started leading the way up to his bedroom.  With his foot on the bottom step, Steve tugged on his hand, causing Bucky to pause.  Bucky turned to look over his shoulder at Steve.  Steve reminded, "We don't have to do anything."

"I know," Bucky replied.  To lighten the mood, Bucky teased, "We used to hang out in my room all the time without doing anything."

"Yeah," Steve agreed before standing on his tip toes and cheekily stating, "But that was before I knew I could kiss you."

"Yeah?"  Bucky questioned, his face temptingly close to Steve's.  Smirking, Steve nodded and glanced from Bucky's eyes to his kiss-swollen lips.  Purposely, Bucky licked his lips before asking, "So, you gonna kiss me or --"

Steve wrapped his free hand around Bucky's neck, pulling him down into a kiss.  Bucky couldn't help but feel as though they traveled back in time and were back to the height difference that they had been the first time that Bucky thought about kissing Steve.  And Bucky absolutely melted with the care that Steve was using with him.

Around Bucky's lips, Steve mocked, "You gonna show me your room or what?"

Smirking, Bucky pressed a sweet kiss to Steve's forehead before turning and racing up the stairs with Steve right on his heels.  Their hands linked, fingers laced.  Steve gave Bucky's hand a soothing squeeze, both reassuring and exciting Bucky for whatever happened next.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/758017267-summer-in-your-eyes-lifeguard-steve-rogers-and>


	62. Sixty-Two

**Sixty-Two:**

Although both teens had reassured each other that they didn't have to do anything, the pair still seemed content with making out in Bucky's twin size bed.  Which was a feat in of itself considering just how large both were.  But there were always ways to get over that.

For example, the way that Bucky was nestled between Steve's legs allowed them to comfortably fit in the small bed.  It also provided the intimacy that both boys craved and deserved.  And if Steve's grinding was any indication, they'd be moving onto other activities that they both wanted to explore.  Specifically ones without clothes.

One of Bucky's hands lovingly squeezed Steve's hip as his other hand tangled in Steve's messy blond locks.  All the while, Steve was tripping his fingers up Bucky's torso, underneath Bucky's soft tee.  Steve's fingertips lightly caressing Bucky's skin as though too much pressure would break him.

Bucky had never been treated as delicate, and he quickly realized that he didn't mind being treated as such.  Especially not when it was from Steve and his careful hands.

Moving both of his hands to the hem of Steve's shirt, Bucky paused in his silent request.  Causing Steve to speak against Bucky's lips, "I will, if you will."

Nodding, Bucky conceded, "Okay."

Playfully, Steve nipped at Bucky's lower lip before pulling back.  Sitting up, he brushed against Bucky's erection and Bucky couldn't help the moan that escaped him as he grasped harshly at Steve's hips.  Lightening his grasp once Steve settled, Bucky caressed Steve's hips to help soothe any discomfort that he could've caused him.

Tugging his t-shirt off, Steve tossed it to the floor.  For a moment, Bucky just laid there beneath Steve.  Emboldened in that moment with Steve on his lap to finally look his fill of Steve's impressive, muscular torso.  Finally able to look and touch Steve's body the way that he had always wanted to.

Sitting up, Bucky snaked his arms around Steve's torso, bringing Steve into a comforting embrace.  Kissing across Steve's collarbones, Steve slid his hands down Bucky's back.  Only pausing once he reached the hem of Bucky's shirt.

Quietly, Steve stated, "Your turn."

Wanting nothing more than to feel Steve's skin against his own, Bucky happily obliged.  Removing his arms from around Steve, Bucky quickly grabbed at the back of his shirt and removed it from his own body.  Tossing the discarded garment to the floor, Bucky pulled Steve flush against his body.

Not that Steve minded much.  In fact, Steve seemed rather content.  Steve pressed his lips to Bucky's and started pushing forward, causing Bucky to recline back.  Which was exactly what Steve seemed to want as he started his gyrations almost instantly once Bucky's back was on the mattress.

A low whine escaped Bucky as Steve deepened the kiss.  Only briefly though.  Pausing his hips, Steve pulled back.  Fondly gazing down at Bucky, Steve affectionately pushed his brown hair away from his face.  Looking at Bucky as though he was a masterpiece.

After a moment, Steve ducked his head and nuzzled his face into the crook of Bucky's neck.  Sliding his arms up and under Bucky, holding the brunet close to himself.  Since Steve was holding him -- hugging him -- Bucky returned the gesture by securely wrapping his arms around Steve.

Bucky adored being able to hold Steve like this, but he wasn't completely oblivious.  Especially not when a small sniffle came from Steve.  Bucky held Steve just a little bit tighter and asked, "Everything okay?"

"Yeah," Steve fibbed and sniffled again.

Even if Bucky didn't know Steve like the back of his hand, he'd know better than to trust that.  Playfully, Bucky poked Steve's side, causing Steve to squirm on top of him.  Ignoring their hard pricks, Bucky softly questioned, "What's wrong?"

Steve nuzzled his face further into Bucky's skin.  With his lips pressed there, he honestly answered, "I just don't want you to leave."

Bucky's heart sank at that.  And although he knew that Steve wasn't trying to destroy him, another sniffle did just that.  Caressing Steve's muscular back, Bucky admitted, "I don't want to leave either."

"Boy," Steve feigned humor as he pulled back to look at Bucky, "We really fucked up this summer, huh?"

"Excuse you," Bucky teased, grasping onto the whisper of humor and intentionally tickled Steve's ribs, "You're the one who fucked up."

Steve breathed out his confession, "That's true."

"But," Bucky said, running his hands down Steve's sides to grip his hips, "We still have the rest of the summer."

Smirking, Steve tantalizingly pressed into Bucky, "Then we better not waste another second of it."

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/758570622-summer-in-your-eyes-lifeguard-steve-rogers-and>


	63. Sixty-Three

**Sixty-Three:**

Tilting up, Bucky pressed his lips to Steve's while his hands roamed down Steve's back.  Thoroughly enjoying the privilege to do so.  Especially once his hands roamed down and over Steve's taut bum.  Giving the perfect globes an enticing squeeze, causing Steve to grind down on Bucky harder than he previously was.

A low whine escaped from Bucky with Steve's achingly sweet movements.  Craving for them to never stop doing _this_.  It was almost maddening.  And Bucky wanted to continue down this road forever.  Even if they never got past this point.  Bucky would have gladly had perpetual blue balls for the rest of his life if it meant that he could be in this exact situation with Steve.

"Do you --" Steve started, speaking against Bucky's lips.  Both breathing raggedly and Steve pulled back.  Sitting back, Steve raked his hand through his messy blond hair and continued, "Want to?  Do you… want to…?"

For a moment, everything stopped.  Bucky's breath stopped.  Bucky's heart paused.  The world was no longer turning.  Everything was frozen in that moment.  Everything except for Bucky's mind, that was absolutely racing.

As Steve ran his hands down Bucky's chest and over his stomach, Bucky's muscles flinched, snapping him back to reality.  Especially when Steve's hands paused at Bucky's waistband.  Taking in a sharp breath, Bucky's back arched and his eyes closed as he attempted to keep himself from prematurely coming.

Bucky squeezed Steve's hips and thrilled at the way Steve almost involuntarily bucked, practically sliding along Bucky's erection in the process.  At that, Bucky forced himself to sit up.  Instantly, Bucky's lips started pressing sensual kisses across Steve's collarbones and up his neck.

Reaching his earlobe, Bucky scraped his teeth against the soft skin and whispered, "Do _you_ want to?"

"You think I would've asked you if I didn't?"  Steve questioned, softly chuckling under his breath.  Then, Steve admitted, "I've never… I've never, um, done… _this_."

Bucky paused.  Truth was, Bucky had never done this either.  But he sure as hell wanted to.

Knowing that they could do anything together, Bucky breathlessly reminded, "We didn't know how to swim until we jumped in.  We'll figure it out."

For a moment, Steve was silent on his lap, and Bucky realized that he probably just used the absolute worst analogy in that moment.  When Steve snorted, there was no probably about it.

Bucky rested his forehead on Steve's shoulder while Steve chuckled.  Bucky  good-humoredly scoffed and pressed his lips against Steve's skin as he mocked himself, "God, that was so lame.  I promise that I'm not this lame all the time."

"Yes, you are," Steve snorted, turning his face and ducking his head into the crook of Bucky's shoulder.  Tenderly, Steve kissed Bucky's neck and said, "But god help me, I love you."

Bucky's breath hitched at that, still not fully believing that such a sweet sentiment could ever be true.  It was too sweet, too perfect, and Bucky didn't want to ever forget the way it was said in that moment: with complete sincerity.

With his hands still at Bucky's waistband, Steve whispered, "Can I touch you?"

"Please," Bucky eagerly encouraged with his lips still against Steve's shoulder.

Experimentally, Steve slid his hand further down and gently stroked Bucky's cock over the material of his shorts.  Bucky's jaw dropped at the simple gesture and he rested his forehead on Steve's shoulder again.  Glancing down at their laps and noting how Steve's own erection twitched when he repeatedly stroked his thumb over Bucky's clothed dick.

As a dark circle from Bucky's pre-come started forming at the head, Steve reached a hand into Bucky's shorts.  Finally, fully touching Bucky with a gentle, uncertain hand.  Almost as though Steve was testing the waters, and Bucky was more than happy to be his test buddy.

Practically unable to tear his eyes away from the way that Steve's hand tenderly took him in his.  Even in all his dreams about being with Steve, this had never seemed possible.  And Bucky couldn't look away.

Steve removed Bucky's cock from his shorts and Bucky's breath hitched, causing Steve's dick to twitch.  Softly, Steve rasped, "Is this -- Is this… okay?"

"Ye-yeah," Bucky stuttered, biting his own lower lip and closing his eyes at the pleasure of Steve stroking down his length.  As Steve swiped his thumb over Bucky's slit on the upstroke, Bucky quietly encouraged, "So, so good."

"Buck?"  Steve questioned in a deep, raspy voice that went straight to Bucky's dick.

Bucky thickly swallowed and breathlessly prompted, "Yeah?"

"You think you might want to touch me too?"  Steve suggested in that same voice that could absolutely ruin Bucky.

 _You think you might want to touch me too?_   It was everything that Bucky had ever wanted.  More than he had ever even wanted Steve to touch him.  To feel Steve's skin beneath his fingertips?  To pull out achingly sweet moans?  To wreck Steve in the most delicious of ways?

Not needing any further incentive, Bucky tenderly took Steve in his shaky hand.  Almost coming when he felt the velvety skin of Steve's erection beneath his fingertips.  It was more than Bucky could've ever imagined and nothing that he could've ever anticipated.

Steve shuddered from the sensation and Bucky removed his forehead from Steve's broad shoulder to look up at the blond.  Steve was biting his own lower lip from the pleasure and Bucky wrapped his free hand around the back of Steve's neck to bring the blond in for a kiss.

Returning the gesture, Steve eagerly kissed Bucky back.  Both devouring each other's moans as they deliciously brought each other closer to their own orgasms.  Both silently vowing that they couldn't go over without the other right there with them.

"Steve," Bucky whined against Steve's lips.  Admitting, "I'm close.  I'm so close."

"Me too, baby," Steve confirmed, "Me too."

That was the tipping point as Bucky pressed even more into Steve, spilling his load as Steve stroked him through his orgasm.  All the while, Steve's own orgasm crashed over him with the first strand of Bucky's come dripping down his hand.

"Fuck," Bucky groaned around Steve's lips while his fingers tightly grasped at Steve's blond hair, keeping Steve impossibly close.

Breathing erratically, Bucky loosened his grip on Steve's hair and pressed a sweet kiss to Steve's kiss-swollen lips.  Pressing a plethora of kisses to Steve's lips until Steve softly chuckled.  It was the sweetest sound that Bucky had ever heard, and he absolutely adored Steve all the more.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/759262613-summer-in-your-eyes-lifeguard-steve-rogers-and>


	64. Sixty-Four

**Sixty-Four:**

"So, uh," Bucky started, following Steve down the staircase, "How did you, um…"

At the bottom, Steve turned to look up at Bucky.  There was a smirk on his face and he teased, "How did I… become such a great kisser?"

"No," Bucky playfully rolled his eyes, swatting at Steve.  Steve winked, clearly enjoying how flustered Bucky could be even after everything they did and how they napped and cuddled the afternoon away.  Bucky took in a deep breath to find some courage as he asked, "How did you break up with Sharon?"

The smirk dropped from Steve's face as his expression twisted into one more sheepish.  Rubbing the back of his neck, Steve allowed himself to focus on the floor as he admitted, "I took her out for ice cream."

Out of every possible way that Bucky could think of, that was the one that he imagined least.  Blinking, Bucky scoffed, "What?"

"I know," Steve started, sighed, and peeked up at Bucky, "But I figured it'd be easier."

"How did she take it?"  Bucky asked, fighting a smirk.

"Not well," Steve confessed.  He covered his face in his hands as he stated, "I don't think I'll ever be able to look at Mint Chip the same way again."

And although Bucky didn't want to laugh at someone's heartache, he couldn't help himself.  A loud chuckle burst through him.  Instantly, Steve snapped his gaze to Bucky as Bucky attempted to cover his mouth.  Desperately, Bucky wished to stop laughing.  But he couldn't.  And that only made Bucky feel worse about the whole situation.

However, the affectionate way that Steve was watching him, did ease his discomfort.  Especially once Steve took a step closer and wrapped Bucky in his strong, secure arms.  No matter how terrible he felt about Sharon's broken heart, Bucky knew that he'd be lying if he said that they should've never broken up.

Call him selfish, Bucky didn’t care.  He had his Stevie and that was all that mattered to him.

It had taken so long to get to this point and Bucky wanted it to last forever.  And Bucky was fully intending on doing everything possible to make sure that he had this forever.  Nothing but him and Steve forever and ever, amen.

That was what Bucky wanted more than anything else in his life.  Holding Steve, Steve nuzzled his face into Bucky's chest and Bucky rested his cheek on the top of Steve's head.  Bucky wondered if Steve felt it too.  He sure hoped so.

As if silently reassuring him, Steve gave Bucky's torso a comforting squeeze, causing Bucky to close his eyes in his content.  Then, Bucky's heart stuttered when he realized that he never told Steve his deepest truth.  So, Bucky removed his cheek from the top of Steve's head and unintentionally caused Steve to pull back to look up at him.

Even though Bucky realized that Steve probably understood just how Bucky felt, his heart still stuttered in his chest.  Almost as though he was nervous for Steve's reaction.  Which was completely ridiculous considering Steve had already professed his own feelings.

"I, uh," Bucky started, but paused when he realized just how dry his throat was in that moment.  Swallowing thickly, Bucky averted his gaze.  Trying to figure out how to express himself properly.  Although, Bucky realized that no matter how he said it and no matter how many times, Bucky knew that it would never accurately describe how much he felt.

"Buck?"  Steve questioned, brows furrowing as he studied Bucky.  When Bucky purposely kept his gaze off him, Steve asked, "Everything okay?"

"Yeah," Bucky reassured, finally turning his attention back to Steve in front of him.

Steve quirked a brow, "You sure?"

Silently, Bucky nodded, feeling his heart harshly stutter in his chest at the way Steve clearly didn't believe him.  So, Bucky took in a deep, grounding breath, to steady himself.  Not only did Bucky know that he should profess to Steve, he wanted to.  More than anything.

Bucky just hoped that he did himself justice with his truth.

"Steve," Bucky started, gaining Steve's attention again.  Feeling eerily calm with Steve's pretty blues on him, Bucky said, "I love you."

Blushing, Steve pressed his lips together.  Almost as though he was trying to keep his smile small.  Of course, it didn't work when Bucky childishly crossed his eyes, causing Steve to chuckle.  In reply, Steve playfully swatted Bucky's bum, causing Bucky to bark out a laugh.

It was then that Steve stood on his tiptoes to kiss Bucky, causing Bucky to melt into Steve's strong arms.  Finally being able to do what they had always wanted.  Who knew what the future held for them?  All they knew was that together, they could do anything.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/759777087-summer-in-your-eyes-lifeguard-steve-rogers-and>


	65. Epilogue

**Epilogue:**

Setting down the last box, Bucky placed his hands on his hips and looked around the dorm room.  There wasn't much, a few boxes and a duffle bag on his side.  So far, it was the only items in the room bar the beds and desks that came with the dorm itself.  But Bucky was sure that Sam had more than enough stuff for both of them.  After all, why else would he be running late.  It couldn't possibly be because he was spending some much needed time with Nat.

"Well," George started.  Bucky turned to look back at his dad and noticed the glassy look to his eyes.  George was chewing on the inside of his cheek to keep his tears from spilling over as he said, "This is it."

"Dad," Bucky smirked, walking back to George.  Bucky brought his dad into a comforting embrace and reminded him, "I'll be home for Thanksgiving.  And Christmas.  And whenever I need my laundry done."

At that, George playfully poked Bucky's side, causing Bucky to chuckle.  George tightened his grasp and Bucky nestled his face into his dad's neck.  Even though Bucky had just reminded George that he'd still be around, Bucky couldn't help but miss him already.  This was a new experience for both of them, and it hit Bucky all at once that things weren't going to be the same.

It probably should've hit Bucky sooner.

And despite his best efforts, a sniffle ripped through him.  To console his son, George rubbed Bucky's back while softly reminding him, "I'll see you when you need your laundry done."

Bucky chuckled and nodded, his chin digging into George's shoulder.  Bucky could remember when he was shorter.  When he could nestle his head against George's chest while he was lulled to sleep by the steady beating of his dad's heart.  Remembering the way that George would softly hum a nonsensical tune while raking his fingers through Bucky's brown locks.

Longing for those days now, Bucky closed his eyes and tried to remember the soft tune.  Before he could get it right though, he heard Mandy and Becca arguing.  Instantly Bucky sighed and let go of George.  Watching as his sisters joined them in his dorm.

"That just doesn't make any --"

"It makes perfect sense!"  Mandy interrupted Becca.

"No," Becca insisted, "It doesn't!"

"What's going on?"  Bucky asked, his brows furrowing.

"Who gets your room," Becca answered, briefly looking over at Bucky.

Bucky's jaw dropped in feign offense as he stated, "No one gets my room."

Becca and Mandy paused then.  Both studying their older brother before exchanging a look with each other and bursting out into loud laughter.  Bucky rolled his eyes at that.  Although he normally would've ignored them entirely, he knew that he'd miss them too.

So, instead, Bucky crossed the room and wrapped them both in his arms.  At that their laughter died down and the three formed a misshapen group hug which grew once Winifred walked into the room.  Immediately, she wrapped her arms around her three oldest children.  Always treasuring these moments considering how rare they were since they had each hit puberty.

Winifred, took a step back, and wiped at her makeup free face of any escaped tears.  Sniffling, Winifred tightened the scrunchie holding her hair back and looked over her oldest.  Her bub.

With tears rimming his eyes, Bucky approached his mom and wrapped her in for a tight hug.  Resting his chin on the top of her head, Bucky remembered how Winifred used to do this to him.  How he'd crawl into her lap and she'd wrap him up in her arms and give him a big bear hug.  Always placing her chin on the top of his head.  Their way of loving each other.  All the while, Winifred would read to him fantastical novels that might've been too mature for him, but expanded his imagination and love for reading.

"Hey, what about me?!"  Tibby exclaimed.

Bucky turned his attention to the doorway where Steve was setting Tibby down.  Pulling away from Winifred, Bucky held his arms open for the six year old to jump into his embrace.  Which she did.  Even with Blue grasped tightly in her arm.

Tibby held Bucky close while she buried her face in his neck.  She had been crying all day, and Bucky had been doing his best to comfort her, but hadn't been doing much.  Steve had helped more, but Bucky knew that she'd be back at the start once she found out that he wasn't staying with her tonight, and was going home instead.

"Hey," Bucky soothed, rubbing her back with his hand.  "Why are you crying?"

"I'm gonna miss you," Tibby hiccupped into his neck, grasping him even tighter.

"It's going to be okay," Bucky reassured.  Practically the same as he reminded everyone else in the family, Bucky told Tibby, "I'll be home so much that you'll get sick of me.  Trust me."

"Yeah?"  Tibby asked, pulling back to look at Bucky's face.

Smiling, Bucky nodded and confirmed, "Yeah."

Tibby sniffled and agreed, "Okay."

"Okay," Bucky repeated, leaning forward to press his forehead to Tibby's.  Then, to get Tibby to giggle in hopes of cheering her up, Bucky started tickling her.  And just as he hoped, Tibby couldn't help the giggles that escaped her.

Once Bucky had finally gotten enough giggles, he gave Tibby another hug.  Holding tight as she relaxed in his arms.  Bucky could admit to himself that he'd miss Tibby the most.  And while he was admitting things, he knew that he wasn't ready for them to leave just yet.

Especially when Winifred clapped her hands to gain everyone's attention as she declared, "We better get going."

Tibby leaned back to frown at Bucky and Bucky could tell that she was going to cry again.  Bucky held her just a little bit tighter as he tried to refrain from crying, himself.  Of course, the sniffle gave him away.

Passing Tibby to George, Bucky placed a comforting grin on his face, trying to keep the tears at bay.  Even though the pair was already crying.

George reached out and grasped Bucky's shoulder in a soothing gesture and smiled at Bucky.  Reminding Tibby, Bucky, and himself, "See you when your laundry needs to be done."

"Oh, so this weekend," Mandy teased while Becca sniffled.

"Oh, c'mon," Steve playfully nudged Mandy, earning a fond grin from Bucky, before he teased, "You'll most definitely see him by Wednesday."

Feigning annoyance, Bucky rolled his eyes and scoffed, "You are literally the worst boyfriend ever."

"Debatable," Becca teased, siding with Steve, as always.

Bucky shook his head and mocked, "Is it time for you to leave yet?"

"James," Winifred warned, even though a small smile was tugging at her lips.

Knowing that it was time to go, Bucky hugged each member of his family once more.  Once he made his way back to Tibby, he kneeled in front of her and she held out her favorite teddy bear, Blue.  Pausing, Bucky furrowed his brows and smirked as he went to give the cherished bear a hug.

As he went to hand the bear back though, Tibby held her hand up, stopping him.  Bucky's brows furrowed even more before Tibby explained, "I want you to keep him."

"Tib --"

"Blue is good at keeping the monsters away," Tibby interrupted Bucky's protest.

Smiling, Bucky glanced down at the bear and pulled Tibby in for another hug.  Tibby held him close and Bucky whispered, "Thank you.  I'll make sure to bring him back so you two can visit."

"Good," Tibby sniffled.  Pulling back, Tibby smiled as she reminded, "He likes having the night light on."

"Okay," Bucky nodded, playing along.

"C'mon, Tib," Winifred stated, touching Tibby's shoulder.

"Be good," Bucky reminded, kissing Tibby's forehead.  Standing up, he held Blue close and watched as his family left his dorm.

Leaving Bucky and Steve by themselves, Bucky hugged the bear just a bit closer.  Tears were rimming Bucky's eyes as he watched Steve shove his hands into his pockets.  Bucky couldn't help but mourn the time that they had wasted, and wasn't prepared to say goodbye just yet.

"So," Steve started, crossing the room.  Worrying his lower lip with his teeth, Steve glanced down and Bucky knew that he was only doing so because he didn't want Bucky to see the tears that were building in his eyes.

Setting Blue on his plain bed, Bucky took a step forward.  Meeting Steve halfway, Bucky stood close.  As if it was second nature, Bucky slid his hands up Steve's chest, and didn't stop until he securely had them around to the back of Steve's neck.

Tenderly tangling his fingers in Steve's blond locks, Steve snaked his arms around Bucky's waist and rested his forehead against Bucky's.  Softly, Bucky caressed the back of Steve's head and Steve reminded, "I'll see you the weekend after next."

"The weekend after next," Bucky repeated, agreeing.  Steve somberly sighed and tightened his grasp on Bucky's torso, bringing him closer.  Bucky reassured, "It'll fly by.  You'll see."

"Right," Steve agreed, even though his voice was far too shaky for Bucky's liking.  Weakly, Steve teased, "We made it through four years, we can make it through two weeks."

"Absolutely," Bucky reassured, leaning in to sweetly kiss Steve.  Steve eagerly returned the kiss and Bucky teased around his lips, "I'm surprised you're not sick of me yet."

"You know what?  Actually…"  Steve teased, starting to pull away.

But Bucky held him that much closer as he claimed, "You know you love me."

Steve wistfully sighed, "Yeah."

"This is where you say you love me," Bucky whispered, as though he was feeding Steve a line.

"You love me," Steve repeated with a shit-eating grin on his perfectly handsome face.  Earning a look from Bucky, just like he expected, Steve ran his hands down.  Lovingly holding Bucky's taut bum, Steve leaned forward and said, "You know that I love you."

"Yeah, I do," Bucky confirmed, kissing Steve again.

Around Bucky's lips, Steve repeated his earlier sentiment and said, "You're supposed to say that you love me too."

Playfully, Bucky nipped at Steve's lower lip before fondly gazing at Steve and saying, "I love you, too."

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/759847907-summer-in-your-eyes-lifeguard-steve-rogers-and>


End file.
